Harry Potter: Changing the Soul
by dnightshadow13
Summary: Harry Finds out about his ancestry realizes Dumbles is a manipulative bastard, Learns from some unexpected people, bringing Tonks along for the ride. Honks Story. Some Crossovers, laced with weird crazyness, with a side of Super Powerful Independent Harry
1. Chapter 1 The Letters

**A/n **

* * *

**before you flame my writing read more than one chapter i wrote this when i was thriteen and i havent been able to re do it to fit my current writing style with out changing the beginnning of the stroy, read more than the first 4 before you flame me please, read my reveiws if you want to see what im talking about.**

* * *

Harry Potter was a very lonely 15 year old boy, he had no family, his best friends had still not even tried to contact him this whole five weeks of this summer, but the again the same thing had happened with Dobby the eccentric house elf in his second year, Harry clung to this, as his only other alternative would be that his friends were angry over the DoM ordeal a little while ago and no longer wanted to be his friends.

It wasn't that he hadn't tried to contact the he had sent two letters to each of his three best friends (Ginny having finally to gained entry into Harry's heart as a friend not just his best mates little sister,) but, they had not returned any of his letters and Hedwig returned every time with a look of pity on in her eyes that her master was so distraught over his friends abandonment.

On top of that the only father figure he had even known (The Whale doesn't count) hadn't made it out alive. Now Harry knew that he was partially to blame but it wasn't his fault the fault lied with Sirius himself and Bellatrix Lestrange, because he would have never died had he not been taunting her.

Now Harry had also become close friends with two other people at the school and the two others that had helped him and remained loyally at his side through out the DoM ordeal also.

Hedwig had just flown in and she was extremely happy to see the look of joy on his face to see two letters attached to her leg.

" Great," he exclaimed his voice filled with joy, "at least Nev and Luna responded that shows they don't completely hate me right."

Hedwig hoped that these letters weren't rejections and that her master would finally have good news for a change

Harry fed his pet (and only constant companion) some owl treats and ruffled her feathers and then was surprised when Hedwig hopped up on his shoulder seemingly reading along with him.

**Dear Harry,**

In response to your very depressing letters, and don't try and lie your depressed, I don't blame you for anything that happened early this summer, this year has been my best so far at Hogwarts and I'm truly in your debt and will do anything for you mate, because if you hadn't taught the D.A. I would have never survived, in fact I probably wouldn't have had the courage to follow you. On another note I'm truly sorry to hear that your god father died and that he was imprisoned innocent in Azkaban and then in his own home later on. Sorry about that but I'd still be skeptical of him if you yourself hadn't told me of his innocence and I think even with his …..death.. er.. you should try and get his named cleared , do you know if he left you anything I know he was rich and stuff but if you don't take it, it goes to the Malfoy's and that bitch Bellatrix, so no matter how much it hurts or how dirty you fetl take his things cuz other wise his killers get them and you-know-who will have even more money. Harry you should see the change in my Gran she's introducing me to all her old friends, she so proud that I helped you, that I fought Voldemort (that was hard to right), she says I'm truly becoming my fathers son. We're planning on going to get me a new wand, thanks for the money for that mate, and we're going to expand our green house

Your mate,

Neville

P.s You'll be surprised when you see me.

Harry was really happy that Neville was still his friend because he couldn't stand another rejection. Plus he felt like he had a special connection with Neville because if Voldemort had chosen to go after him, then Neville could be in his shoes. There was also the fact that technically he and Neville should be close to the same in their power levels, if they were both candidates for Voldemort's equal.

Harry set Neville's letter down and picked up the second letter which was on tye- dye parchment with such random and bright colors that he didn't even have to guess who sent, it only Luna would have such odd parchment

**Dear Harry Potter,**

I know I've never written you before and I was not aware that we even had more than a student teacher relationship and I would really like to pursue this Harry but I'm afraid that if we are to be together then you will either have to quit the D.A. or propose.

Harry stopped abruptly oh now not another damned crazed fan girl he had enough, he had just gotten Ginny to act normal , not Luna too, he groaned and continued reading the letter.

Well what do you think Luna Phoeula Potter has a nice ring right………

…… hahahahhahahhahaha sorry to get you hopes up Harry but I hardly know you and I would love to be your friend but unfortunately your not my type, now lets see nargles seem to have messed with your attitude or a wrakspurt or something crazy like that yeah, by the way I only act like a weirdo at school but I think only Ginny knows, not to boast I'm rather intelligent being a Ravenclaw and all and I actually know that most of what daddy prints in the quibbler is complete bull, but you should see the face son the other 'Claws when I start raving like a lunatic about my father made up stories. So I've been traveling all over Europe looking for Snorkacks again, but I can't complain its the only quality time I get to spend with my dad. So how have you been?, and so you know before we left on our trip, I hadn't seen the Weasley's so they might be in hiding.

Love,

Luna P. Potter (hehehehe)

P.S You should really think about continuing the D.A but changing it to Potters Army because I actually have more respect and find that you are a better role model then Professor Dumbledore.

"Well girl, at least I have a couple of friends," he paused and noticed her offended look, "you included of course," he said while ruffling her feathers again.

Harry went back to his trunk and pulled out some of his old school books and decided to go over everything in them from first year to his fifth, on every subject, including potions.

A faint light could be seen through the window of the smallest bedroom on 4 Private Drive.

**a/N**

so I attempted to alter the first chap but not too much as to change the story, and I figure with harry learning everything overnight, I'd rater have him learn it quickly from books, because com eon every school skips over chapters, and know he'll no all material from 1st year up.

Thanks for reading and

I don't own harry potter, I think, nope I checked, and I don't


	2. Chapter 2 Lets Go For A Jog

Harry woke up to the sound of his bones breaking, he quickly closed his mouth and bit his tongue thinking it was his uncle taking some anger out on him, but when he finally opened his eyes he notice no one else was around a strange green glow encased his body, his bones kept breaking and grinding against each other, after nearly an hour of this excruciating pain, harry felt a burning in his chest as the green glow rushed back inside his body near his heart and then spread out rapidly, filling his whole body, then he blacked out with a pool of blood still in his mouth.

* * *

**Hours later**

* * *

The sun from the window shone brightly on Harry's face, stopping him from sleeping and longer, he stood up, and almost fell, his body felt weird and everything in his room looked smaller.

He looked out the window and nearly passed out from the number of little suns he saw, closing his eyes he slowly open them looking back outside, and noticed translucent dome over the whole property, that was littered with runes that he had never seen before, he turned to look around and saw a glow coming from his secret hiding place, where he hid his magical items, but then as quickly as the sensation can it disappeared and left Harry with a splitting headache, and very blurry vision, he looked around for his glasses, but couldn't find them, so he grabbed his ratty old towel, and cursed the Ministry for stopping him from summoning them, but as he turned to walk out of the room his glasses came shooting at him poking his eye as the tried to land on his face properly.

* * *

**After His Shower**

* * *

Harry was surprised when he saw himself I the mirror as he went to leave the bathroom, his body was more toned, his eyes had an ethereal glow about them, the only thing that was the same was his Harry messy, unruly, Potter hair. It never really grew and he never had to shave or anything like most guys his age, he wondered if that was his magic, but he would be fin with a little stubble, and maybe with his hair longer.

Harry walked back to his room and rummaged through his hidden cache of magical items, when he came across a mail order catalogue for Flourish and Blotts that Hermione had given him a few years ago, so he ordered a bunch of books on various subjects, Occlemency, Dueling, Legilimency, Battle Magic, Light Arts, Enchanting, Runes, Warding, Rare Abilities, Wizard Law, he tried to think if he need anything else, he scratched his face wondering if he could even finish the fifty books he ordered, but then as he rubbed his scratchy chin he remembered he had read and retained all of his school books in one night so he might actually need more that what he had ordered. That when he noticed his face was scratchy and nearly passed out at the thought tha he might be a metamorph.

* * *

**All the Books and 5 Days Later**

* * *

Harry sat observing his guards through the see-through wall in his now apartment sized room as he formed balls of water in his hand, and attempted to freeze them, still having no progress, he wandlessly, and wordlessly summoned his book on elementals to check and see if he was doing it right, Level 3 elemental magic was hard, the first two levels, moisture and water control were relatively easy, but ice was giving him problems, so he set the book down dispersed the water back into the air and cracked open his advance Occlemency book, Fortress of the Mind, Ice mastery took concentration, and to use it in battle he would have to finish up his mindscape. After a few minutes of rearranging some more of his memories and splitting headache later harry went down stairs to cook breakfast for his "relatives," before he went on his morning run.

* * *

**After the Run**

* * *

Harry quietly made his way back up to his room laughing at Aly's attempt to keep up with him on his run around Surrey, Queen, and Nymphadora always had an easier time during his afternoon runs, but Aly always had a hard time following him, he summoned the book on rare abilities, which was actually little help as it only gave a brief overview on the power, and the way it was thought to work. In the case of his Metamorph powers, only two people he knew of could help him and pretty soon one would be standing outside his home, the other couldn't be bothered to help his weapon, stupid old man, Harry thought.

The walls in Harrys room pushed back a little further, making his space increase just a little bit more, gone were the pile of Dud's old toys, and the broken little bed, not that anyone but Harry could see past his obscuring wards though, the walls were lined with books that he had requested from the Potter Vault after he had received a letter regarding Sirius's will, as well as the couple hundred that he had bought from Flourish and Blotts.

He had his own bathroom, Kitchen and a now king sized bed, similar to the one that he slept in at Hogwarts. Banishing his Home Improvement book back to it's place on the Shelf he walked back to the 1 way wall and entered a trance again, While he worked on sorting his memories Harry mused about how easy wandless magic was for him to grasp, well the size of his magical core did help as he had learned, but people like Dumbles and Voldie, should have an easy time with it if they only knew how easy it was, but nope they respected the laws of magic, at least the ones that said wizards had to have magical focus to do magic. He had discovered in one of his books from the Potter Vault that wands and staffs were crutches for weaker wizards, because they didn't have the amount of magic or control to manipulate it without passing out.

It was funny for all of Aly's bitching about **Constant Vigilance, **harry was pretty sure that he could get the upper hand on him and probably win a 1 on 1 duel with him, that and the fact that they all thought he was still a little kid that needed to be taught to defeat Voldemort, when Dumbledore and He were the only ones that had actually faced Voldie and lived.

He was still wondering on how to get a talk in with his favorite metamorph, she was a mystery to him, and he wanted to know more, yeh she was 3 years older than him (I know it's 6 but my story so ha) but he doubted that Tonks knew very much about him other than things that she had ;earned from Dumbles and their time at Hogwarts together, hopefully she wasn't a crazed fan girl that just wanted to catch a glimpse of the boy-who-lived, Harry wondered what she really looked like.

Another reason and the most important reason that Harry wanted to get to now Tonks was the discovery of his metamorphic powers, he could grow his hair and change the shade of his eyes and hair, but not change the color completely, she could probably teach him the basics, and she was the only metamorph that Harry knew about in England, she was also an Auror so she knew some dueling tactics, and she was really attractive, the pink hair and purple eyes looked really nice also, and really pretty too, Now I'm rambling, thought Harry.

Great now I'm telling my self to stop talking to myself.

The others followed Dumbles too blindly; she had a rebellious air about her that made him think that he could sway her to help him.

He watched the rain constantly hit the window, as he looked out the window he saw a very wet and upset looking Tonks sitting under an invisibility cloak near the tree in the back yard.

And then a plan came to him, either he would make a friend and spy, or get screwed and have to obliviate someone for the first time.

Tonks was standing in the Back yard of the Dursley's watching as harry made breakfast for his relatives and then sit down and watched as they ate it not sharing any with him.

She was really tired from staying out all night in the rain guarding Harry from the slim chance that a Death Eater or You-Know-Who himself might attack.

Harry got up and washed the dishes, after the Muggles had finished, she still had yet to see him eat anything with them in all her time watching over him.

He finished washing all the dishes and walked to the back door sliding it open and walking right up to her he whispered.

"I'm going for a run in the rain Nymphadora follow, alone, you and only you," She was confused how could Harry see her the cloak was fully covering her body.

"Do try and keep up," Harry said as he ran away while laughing.

That's when she realized that Harry had called her Nymphadora, that was unforgivable, she thought as she took off running after Harry trying to catch up .

She took off running and saw Harry turn a corner and then again, when she got to the next corner. She saw him sprinting down the street heading toward a park that bordered a thick forest near the park. She then came to a large stretch it was almost like a corridor lined with extremely old and large trees but where was Harry.

Harry was trying really hard not to laugh, as Tonks came around the lane he wandlessly cast a banishing charm trough his feet to get him into the high branches of one of the largest trees and watched her worriedly look for any sign of him. He decided to have some fun and cast a summoning charm on her invisibility cloak and then Tonks herself.

* * *

**A/n There you o guys revised chapter two hope you like it better,**

**I don't own H.P but I wish I did,**

**Please review and tell me if you like the newer version better.**


	3. Chapter 3 Neville and Luna

A/n so chapter 4 was going to be chapter three but after reading reviews I thought a Neville Luna filler might work out well for 3. I'm going to try to explain the change in Nev and Luna.

Chapter 3

Luna had been traveling all over Europe looking for some more of her dads make believe monsters. God she missed Neville and Harry too she couldn't wait for Hogwarts to start up again because she wanted to ask Nev out because he would never ask Looney out as nice as he was.

If she didn't have so much fun messing with people shed drop the act and act normal but going on about Snorkaks and Nargles was too much fun. Thinking back it was also a way to help her and her father deal with her mother's death, living in fantasy land was easier and more fun.

She had tried to talk her dad in to stopping it a while ago but he had been too busy thinks up more stuff to put in the Quibbler.

She wondered when he would come around but decided that he never would at least anytime soon.

She had been talking to neville for a while now and it sounded like he was almost a new person, she liked the way he was but wa shappy that nev was finally coming out of his shell.

And then ther was Harry he was the only other person that had ever tried to help her or stand up for her.

She wished that they would continue the D.A. but what really bothered her was aura harry had been emiting, it was one of unrealsed power she could tell that someone powerful had put blocks on him but so far the only one that could even get close enough to do that would be Professor. Dumbledore and as much as she had lost respect for him it was still hard to beiliev ethat the _White King_ the Leader of the light would lock in their saviors power.

She really missed them but all she could do was wait for Hogwarts.

She decided that she was going to send Nev a letter with her "new" owl.

* * *

Neville hadn't heard the end of it for days. His Grandmother just went on and on, sure it was good comparisons not being compared to a retarded squib, no she finally thought he was good enough to be a Longbottom.

Helping Harry Potter fight Death Eaters in fifth year made his grandmother so happy she didn't even care that his father's wand was in pieces. Nope, she even bought his some new plants to put in his greenhouse and his wand, **his** wand it felt so nice in his hand it felt right unlike his father's that felt distant and cold.

He was happy that magic could be performed at Longbottom Manor; because he had recapped everything he had failed at in his previous years and perfected everything that Harry taught him in the D.A. as well has raiding the overly large Longbottom Library to learn some new stuff that he should show harry for next year

His self training coupled with his greenhouse additions and labor had changed Neville extremely, he no longer looked pudgy and young his baby fat had melted off his body and had been replaced by a layer of muscle, this newbound image helped him to overcome some of his confidence issues in fact alot of his Grans friends hadn't recognized him a first.

He had written Harry a few time s now to talk about Sirius and to reassure him to take everything that Sirius had left him so Bellatrix didn't get it. He would try as hard as he could to become better to help Harry and to get revenge on the Bitch, he had even thought about asking Snape for extra potions lessons next year, which would extremely out of character if he hadn't realized that Snape although an ex-death muncher he was a teacher and couldn't do more than give him detention.

He was working with a new exotic plant his Gran had bought him, A Vicius Vinesnap, it sap was used for advanced strengthing draughts he had been brewing for the D.A. he figured anything would help and he wanted his friends to survive the war. While he was was draining the sap a weird looking yellow owl flew over to the window nearest him and starting tapping along to a weird tune.

He opened the window and pulled the envolope from it beak throwing it some berries off a plant nearby that he knew for a fact that hedwig loved so why would't this strange owl but teh owl just hooted and shook it head and looked to the letters and hooted at him as if urging him to read it.

**Dear Neville,**

**Hey how do you like my owl, it fits doesn't it **

**Well me and Dddy are still Snorkak hunting but i just wanted to tell you that i'd be home soon so,**

** I was wondering, **

**If when I get there, **

**If maybe,**

**I Icould come over and see your new and improved green house, Reply soon or the Pheobe will get mad**

**Well I'm waiting **

**Love, **

**Loony Lovegood **

* * *

**A/n again, i attempted to fix the oiece of shit that i had written before so i hioe you like the newer, hopefully better version of Chap. 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Talking With Tonks

Chapter Three

Chapter Four

Tonks screamed as she was yanked through tree branches. Until she stopped and was on solid ground or so she thought. As she turned and looked around though she wished she hadn't. The branch she was perched on was barley wide enough to fit her feet, and she could barely make out the ground from how high se was off the ground. The only thing she wanted to know though is how she got there. That though was interrupted by laughter coming from next to her, it sounded a lot like

"Harry, I'd like my cloak back now please it's a very expensive loan from Moody and he have my hide if it got damaged."

"Wotcher Nymmy, I was thinking about starting an invisibility cloak collection but I guess if its Aly's here you go( as he hands her the cloak) oops didn't mean to drop it." Harry started laughing again because when the cloak hit the ground it covered a rock and turned invisible.

"Well that's gonna be a problem," laughed harry as he looked at the expression on Tonks's face.

"Harry how did you summon, … wait summon you can't do magic for another year outside of school they'll snap your wand."

"Nymmy do you see a wand in my hand." Harry replied with a smirk.

"That's impossible Harry even Dumbledore can't do much magic witho…" Tonks didn't finish her sentence as harry cut her off in a cold voice.

"You'll find there's a lot Dumbles doesn't know and can't do Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that and I wouldn't talk like that about the strongest wizard alive Harry."

Harry frowned for a second, and then he smiled, "I tip my hat to you Nym-Nym," with a flourish of his hand a lime green bowler like the Ministers appears on his head,"at least for loyalty but think. What has Dumbledork done that inspires suck loyalty, killed a Dark Lord how many years ago."

"But Harry, he's the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever h…" Tonks didn't finish because Harry cut her off.

"Don't finish that Tonks," Harry spat all playfulness gone from his voice, "if he's so goddamn great why does every year end up a near death experience for me huhn."

Tonks looked confused"what do you mean Harry, I remember some stuff in forth year at the feast that let you Gryffs win the house cup. Then some stuff about the chamber of secrets in fifth, Sixth year I don't remember any thing. And I graduated early 'cuz a Moody arranged for my newts to be taken early so I could start Auror Academy early. But, that year was just the Tri-wizard Tournament and you won so it can't have been too bad. I know Umbridge is a piece of work but still Harry come on what nearly killed you each year." Throughout her recap Harry started to smile and shake his head slowly.

"I Harry James Potter, Swear on My Magic That everything I say to Nymphadora Tonk's regarding my Experiences at Hogwarts to be 100 True."Shocked Tonks accepted Harry magical oath.

"First of all I was under the impression that everyone knew what had happened ecspecially Order members, but here's my recap. First year I helped smuggle Hagrid's Norwegian Ridgeback out of the school, got detention, While serving detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid I was attacked by Voldemort, I was nearly thrown of my Nimbus that was being jinxed, discovered the philosophers stone and its guards, had to get past a Cerberus named Fluffy, a giant devils snare, find a winged key amongst angry attacking ones, the troll was knocked out already, play across a giant wizarding chest board that ended up nearly killing Ron, get nearly poisoned or burned by a riddle, only to come face to face with Voldemort who was embedded in Quirrel's head. I then was forced to fight him and through old magic burned him to death exorcising Voldie's spirit and was rendered unconscious for weeks." Harry was nearly out of breath by the time he finished.

Tonks stared at Harry sure the points awarded made sense and he had to be telling the truth or he'd die but it was a lot to comprehend at once.

"Dumbledore gave me the impression that the whole school knew but I guess that wasn't true should I continue or was that enough," Harry explained.

"Wow, there's more," was all Tonk's said.

"That was just first year Nymmy," Harry smirked ass he told her, "let's see you'll love second year. First you know Dobby the crazy elf right," Tonk's nodded."We'll he was intercepting my mail, well he come to worn me about grave danger at Hogwarts and thought that me thinking no one cared would make me not want to return. I refuse to listen he drops a cake on my Vernon's guests I get in trouble for underage sorcery and Vernon, now realizing I can't do magic locks me away. The Weasley twins and Ron rescue me, the rest of the summer goes pretty smoothly."

"Wait how did the rescues you," Tonk's asked.

"They used their dad's flying car to pull the bars and window clean off and we flew to the Burrow." Harry explained.

"Wait, bars why were there bars on your window Harry," Tonks asked while giving Harry a piercing look.

"I'll tell you another time, now back to the story ok." Harry replies uncomfortably.

"Fine, Later but I won't forget. Continue," Tonks tells Harry.

"Alright fine, later. So everything's good up until King's Cross, the barrier on the platform closed and would let us through, Dobby strikes again," Harry says with a smirk. "Ron and I take the flying car and decide to fly to Hogwarts

An hour later

"Wow," Tonks exclaimed when Harry's Hogwarts Adventure was over. "I still can't believe you fought a basilisk. Wait is it still there." Tonk's exclaimed.

"I think I'm the only Parselmouth in Hogwarts, Why?" Harry asked because of the grin on Tonk's face

"Later, Harry. Now what does this have to do with Dumbledore?" Tonks Asked.

"You don't get it Tonk's," Harry's voice had gone cold and a green aura started to glow around him. "Have you read Hogwarts A History, I did after Hermione's rambling about it As Headmaster he knew this was happening he's the only person who can bear the Hogwarts wards, how do you think he knows so much the castle and its occupants are under his surveillance 24/7 he saw this all happening and did **NOTHING**" Harry yelled the last word.

"calm down Harry, "Tonks said, "I understand it's just hard to grasp that he could just ignore this, and yes I've read H. A. H  even though I was a 'Puff, I read books."

"Harry," Tonks started," why did you tell me this I mean I know that you probably needed someone to talk to with Ron and Hermione training but…"

"**WHAT**," Harry yelled, "why are they being trained instead of me, **I'm** the one who needs it, **I'm** the one with the destiny, **I'm **the one with a psychopath after me, why do they need training." Harry looked furious and his aura was slowly starting to show again.

"You are going to have to explain Harry, what are you talking about I'm not a high up Order member but I don't know anything about this." Tonks stared at harry as he slowly looked up at her curiously.

"First I need a wizards oath you won't repeat what I said, and do you know Occlemency or Legilimancy," Harry probed at Tonks with the little bit of Legilimancy he had, he couldn't feel a thing until Tonks smiled and he slowly started to feel her curiosity and her sincerity.

"Ok thanks for lowering your shields. I wanted to ask you about joining my side of the war, an middle ground between the dark and the "Greater" Good I need you Tonks, as a spy, as a friend, and as a teacher," Tonks looked at Harry as he smiled his hair lightened to a grey then to a white.

Tonks gasped at Harry's hair color change. "You're a Metamorph too Harry," Tonks's hair cycled through more colors then Harry even thought possible.

"So Tonks what do you say?" Harry said.

A/n So I was thinking for no possible reason what so ever to take the order of the triad from Venture brothers and making them all serious and hard core maybe Harry's allies what do you think, review so I can get ideas.


	5. Chapter 5 Still In The Tree

**Chapter 5**

"Yes," Tonks answered, "I t4ink old Dumbles has gotten away with enough, you might not want to hear this Harry but the guards he placed around Number 4, myself included have been told not to interact with you at all, I doubt that he expected you have Mage Sight or that you're a Metamorphagus though." She watch the smirk across Harry's face and his eyes become a glowing green, as she mentioned how he was manipulating the manipulator.

"So, Harry on to business as a spy I might not have much being a 3rd Class Auror, and a low level Order member but when it come to me teaching you, I can improve your offensive and defensive dueling, help you master mind magic's, and get you on par with me in the metamorph department. How does that sound?" Harry smiled at her again but this time his eyes weren't glowing they were sparkling and she couldn't look away, she had never seen anything like them, even in the mirror, and his hair, the inky black mop, she could see why a lot of girls chased after his father. With his mother gorgeous eyes and his father's pureblooded aristocratic look she wondered how many girls had fallen for him, even if he didn't realize it he was perfect, good looking, rich, sincere, strong, brave, loyal, smart, and even cunning he way all of the founders rolled into one how did the sorting hat ever choose. Oh shit he started talking she thought as she said "Sorry Harrykins I spaced out for a second can you run that last part by me again?" He smiled, shit he even has perfect teeth she though as she listened to him " So, as I was saying Tonks are you attending the will reading tomorrow, if you are I would like it if you could escort me there as the letter I received told me that I am to oversee the reading as the executor of the estate." Oh the will she forgot she saw the color of his eyes dull as he mentioned the will but then they shined again as he looked at her. " Actually even though technically Mom and I have been disowned we were sent letters to attend so how about I pick you up at Noon the readings at One if I remember correctly."

"Actually can you pick me up at Ten the letter I got told me I had business to attend prior to the reading and it could take some time." Harry looked at her questioningly as if expecting her to say no

"Hunh, ok I guess Ten will work but you have to buy me lunch Mr. Potter, "she looked at her watch and then said, "hey we should be getting back now Harry my shift is almost over and it wouldn't do for us to get caught."

The walk back to Privet Drive was a quiet one neither having anything to say and looking at each other but never being caught as they would look away right before the other would catch them

**(A/n Theres some Tonks pov I doubt it was good but I hope you like it)**

**Harry's Pov**

He couldn't stop thinking about two things , the mysterious business he had with the goblins, and his date with Tonks if you could call it that.

"Hey girl," Harry Said as he petted Hedwig, "you know that girl I told you about the one I like a lot we'll we kind of have a date tomorrow, what do you think I should wear, All I have is Hogwarts robes and the whales clothes. You'd think that with all my admirers that I would have some decent clothes but nope not one bit, Cuz' chocolate frogs are so much better," Harry said with a scowl. He laid on his bed until a little past Two in the morning before he finally fell asleep.

**A/n This is all I felt like writing for now I probably write the next chapter sometime between now and Monday but please review**

**Thank you ROBER19588, Isebas, Le Diablo Blanc2, Loskie, Shadow High Angel, Insomniac111, Rio45, and Sotty for reviewing ven a hey nice job, or a you suck makes me wan to update but no reviews equals no inspiration so please review.**

**Also I realty want to thank Le Diablo Blanc2 for reviewing 2 of my chapters, and robert19588 for reviewing my authors note that asks you to review. **

**Well I have another chapter up soon I don't know why you guys read it but ill keep writing it.**

**Oh and I forgot to do a disclaimer on the other Chapters**

**If you think I own Harry Potter, then are you sure your not lykdexic my name isn't Joanne and I'm a dude.**


	6. Chapter 6 Still Not At Gringotts

Chapter Three

Chapter 6

"Ahhhh," Harry screamed, as he woke up to a rush of cold water hitting him in the face.

He grabbed his glasses and saw Tonks holding a bucket with a smirk on her face

"Time to wake up sleepy head," she said as she vanished the bucket and looked at her watch.

"So it 6 o'clock right now go take and shower and we'll go get you a robe for the reading and go talk to the goblins."

"Fine," Harry said angrily, "but don't think this is over Nymmy, I'll get you back," Harry said as he grabbed some clothes and left to go to the bathroom.

As Tonks sat and waited she looked around the room, it wasn't much and it didn't really seem like the hero of the wizarding world should have a tiny room cluttered with broken toys and only a mattress on box springs to sleep on. She sat there for a while starring at the bars on the window and the cat-flap on his door she didn't understand from what Dumbledore said Harry had always embellished his treatment but if his clothes and his room said anything Harry had actually down played his treatment. She was so busy thinking about it she didn't see Harry re-enter the room nor did she see him walk over and pull up the floorboard and pull out close to thirty chocolate frogs. When she finally noticed him he smirked and opened all of the frogs wandlessly at once and banished them at her while transfiguring them into real frogs, she screamed so loud he was happy about the enchantments he had placed on his room.

"Whatttttt!!, oh Harry that was mean all I did was throw a bucket of water on you," she looked around and asked, "So why are all your toys and stuff broken."

"Well first they aren't my toys they're Dudley's and this used to be his second toy bedroom before the Dursley's got my Hogwarts letter addressed to The Cupboard Under the Stairs," he responded as though living in a cupboard was normal.

"Wait Harry they made you live under the stairs when you were ten," she couldn't believe that he could talk about it like it didn't mean anything.

" Well actually I don't like talking about it but I promised I would, so from s far back as I can remember I slept in the cupboard and did all the chores, if I didn't then I would get locked in the cupboard or spanked. Sometimes I wouldn't be fed, and sometimes I would get disciplined for not doing the chores right or fast enough. "Harry paused to catch his breath.

"Harry do you have any proof we can't do anything if you don't have proof Harry," Tonks told him.

Harry frowned then he slowly slid his shirt up and off his shoulders. At first she saw nothing but then slowly scars started to appear across his abdomen and arms, there were some nasty ones across his ribs and a long thin ones she saw all over his back when he turned, it brought tears to her eyes that Harry as a child had to go through that much pain because of Dumbledore.

Harry interrupted her thoughts " Well all of them aren't from them this one (he pointed at a large circular scar on his right arm) is from the basilisk fang second year, this one (a long thin one on his left arm) is from Wormtail during the resurrection of Voldie, These are from the Horntail during the Triwizard tournament (Large star shaped scar on his back whose edges trailed on) these are from Umbridge (he showed her the scar forming "I Will Tell Lies" on the back of his hand) oh and this one (he pointed to newer looking one on his ribs) is from some curse during the fight at the Department of Mysteries," Harry said.

"So," Tonks started,"are the rest from them then." She was frowning and looking at him not breaking eye contact.

"Well, the small ones are from when I was younger their from Dudley and his gang, the larger ones are from Vernon when I did accidental magic, or didn't do the chores, or even when he was just mad," again Harry was talking like it wasn't abnormal for a little kid to get beaten by his guardians. Tonks rushed forward and pulled Harry into a hug and squeezed him hard for a few seconds until Harry coughed and she let go blushing.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that Tonks but we've been here for a bit and need to bet going so we can talk to the goblins ok," Harry told her.

"Well Mr.Potter I sure wouldn't mind but unless you want girls drooling id put the shirt back on before we leave," she said with a smirk, this time it was Harry's turn to blush.

**A/n So I've been running this out for a while now because only like 8 people have reviewed ill keep writing because I like doing it but pleas review**

**Le Diablo Blanc2 keep reviewing you're the most frequent reviewer and even though I told you some secrets keep it up and you get so more sneak peaks **

**Oh and I'm still not the owner of Harry Potter, because he won't kill v Voldie with a disarming spell**


	7. Chapter 7 Gringotts At Last

**Chapter 7**

**Later **

Tonks and Harry were entering Gringotts, Tonks had Rainbow robes on and Harry was clad in emerald silk robes that matched his eyes, his metamorphagus powers had come in handy when he made his hair silver instead of ebony, nobody had paid him a second glance and he loved it he was basically normal.

They stepped up to the counter and Harry showed them his letter the goblins eyebrows rose and he looked back at Harry.

"Oh sorry," Harry said as he realized that the goblin was inquiring about his look, his hair slowly started to shift slowly back to black, "I didn't want to be noticed so I changed my hair color."

When Harry's hair changed back the goblin smirked as well "Well your certainly full of surprise aren't you Mr. Potter (pause) Griphook please escort Mr. Potter to the Black Family Conference Room I'll alert the Director," The clerk said to a light green goblin, who then led Harry and Tonks down a long hallway and into a large room with a smaller version of the Black family tree like at Grimmauld Place.

While they waited Harry remembered something, "Hey Griphook you were the first goblin I meet you took me to my vault for the first time right," Harry asked the short goblin.

Griphook looked surprised to be addressed, "Actually Mr. Potter…"

Harry cut him off, "Harry, call me Harry."

"Very well," Griphook resumed talking, "Harry I was the first goblin to take you too your vault but I remember you coming to Gringotts with your mother when you were a baby."

When he finished a large dark green goblin entered and Griphook bowed and started to leave but Harry stopped him.

"I'd like you to stay Griphook, I may need your advice on the reason of my being here." Griphook looked to his boss who nodded and gestured toward a seat that had appeared next to his own.

"Well Mr. Potter I believe you are probably wondering why you were called here so early," the Director asked him.

"Actually Mr. Director I am wondering and as I have previously informed Griphook I wished to be called by my first name so no more Mr. Potter Harry if you will," Harry said with a smile.

"Alright Harry but only if you call me Ragnok no more Mr. Director from you ok, and you were called her early because of several reasons, first your godfather asked in his will that you see this part of the will in private," Ragnok pulled a small black orb from his pocket and tapped it 3 times with his finger.

Sirius head rose out of the orb and began speaking "Hey pup, if you're hearing this I'm sorry I'm gone but I hope I died helping or protecting you. I loved your mom and dad and I really felt like a second father to you, well I tried to be at least, don't cry and don't feel bad even if you think that you're the reason, you weren't I loved you, still do in fact and I know your parents do. Ok down to business first if you haven't realized don't trust Dumbledore, he's manipulative and you need to ask the goblins about your Vaults, Second I Sirius Black hereby declare my Godson the new head of the Most Nobel House of Black, also now that he is emancipated and a legal adult I allow him to become head of the House of Potter, and order a blood test to be taken to determine any other heritage, I will allow Harry too determine who gets what when the will reading happens but I only ask that Mooney some money and Andi And Nymphadora they're the only family I felt like I really had, also Harry you should offer Narcissa Malfoy money to leave Lucius, she was my favorite cousin before she started hanging around old Lucy, Now Mr. Ragnok please have the documents arranged to make what I have stated legal and Harry I love and don't trust Dumbledore," Sirius face faded away and Harry looked sadly at the orb and then looked to Ragnok.

"So Harry I have all the documents arranged and can have a power and heritage ritual arranged for after the will reading will that be ok with you?," Ragnok asked him.

"Ah what about after the reading Tonks and I go to lunch and then the power and heritage rituals, your invited to lunch too by the way Ragnok," Harry added the last bit after Tonks squeezed his hand when he was talking.

"Well thanks for the offer Harry but I will have to decline so I can get everything ready now sign here, here and here and then a drop of blood on the final one," Ragnok told Harry.

"Ok now that everything is in order here is the family signet rings for the houses of Potter and Black, please put one on the middle finger of opposite hands," Harry felt a rush of magic and more power being added to his magical core when he inquired Ragnok told him, "yes Harry when you placed the rings and they accepted you, you performed a mild power-boosting ritual that happens with all heads of houses, the older the house the more the power, and had your magical core been average for your age it would have double but because of your magical strength it only added a fraction to your power."

"Wow," was the only way Harry and Tonks could respond.

"Now Harry which of your vaults would you like to be your primary vault." Ragnok asked

"Vaults, I thought I only had one that you would add money too what are the other Sirius's?" Harry asked Ragnok questioningly.

"No Harry You should have received notice on all your current accounts, You now have 5 accounts sand vaults 3 were previously owned by you and have been able to be accessed since your 11 birthday which is the age of maturity for goblins," Ragnok told him.

"Harry as you kept me here for council," Griphook spoke, "I think you should ask for a total inventory of everything you own and of all recent transactions from your account, also I would advise you to name an overseer of your accounts to monitor, and advise you, do you have any one in mind that you trust," Griphook looked at Tonks but Harry had some one else in mind.

"Yes Griphook, yes I do," Harry told him.

"Who," Griphook asked and Harry looked at Ragnok who nodded, and then back to his goblin friend.

"You," Harry said.

**a/n I know** **my updates have** **really frequent espcially today but thats only cuz my brother and girlfriend restarted school today i had work off and i've been extremely bored with none of the stories i read having been updated**

**Reveiw now just a you suck or a nice job will helpl to keep on going so please it really does make a difference **

**REVEIW PLEASE!! **


	8. Chapter 8 The Reading Begins

Ch.8

"What do you mean me, Harry how do you know that you can trust me," Griphook said even though he was honored by the request as only a few goblins had held this honor before.

"I may not know you very well but I trust you and you have shown that you have my best interest in mind with the advice you gave me, plus I asked your boss and he gave me his approval and if the Director of Gringotts says your trustworthy than I think you trustworthy. So Griphook will you take the job or do you want me to find so human to get paid for the job instead of you," Harry said.

At Harry's mentioning of payment both of the goblins in the rooms eyebrows rose at the human offering money to a goblin, it was actually one biggest honors a wizard could do, pay a goblin for their service but it seemed that Harry didn't even know what he was offering.

"Alright Harry I agree I will be you Account Manager but I have to ask what you will pay me," Griphook smiled.

"Ok how about we discuss the specific after we find out what I own ok I think it almost time for the Will reading to take place," Harry said.

"Ah, yes Harry I agree that you will have to follow me to the chamber and oversee the will reading would you like for me too have a couple of Goblin Elite Soldiers of the call in the event of any trouble during the will reading," Ragnok said while looking toward Harry then Griphook, "What would you say Manager Griphook, should our friend Harry have protection just incase."

"Actually I think you should but they need to be out of sight so as to not threaten anyone attending the reading," Griphook said thoughtfully, "remember Harry you can legally eject anyone not related by blood and you are in control of anything, plus I'll be right there if you need any help deciding what to do."

"Alright Harry it time to go," Ragnok said to Harry.

They all stood up and walked around to a pentagram type shaped that Ragnok activated and it transported outside their destination.

"Its an old travel system that the goblins can you to get around quickly," Ragnok smiled and said, "don't tell anyone because it hilarious how much wizards hate the vault cars, but most muggleborns and half-bloods, think its a lot like a rollercoaster," Harry smirked and then walked towards the door and entered, he and Tonks sat in the front row and waited for Ragnok to begin the ceremony. As they looked around they noticed half the order and few older people they didn't recognize. Just then Minister Fudge and a team of Aurors entered the room and took seats in the front next to the ones that Harry and Tonks were in, not that they recognized Tonks, she had gone with a look that made her look like Sirius's daughter.

"Now lets us commence with the reading of…," Dumbledore chose that moment to come crashing through the doors with the Weasleys hot on his tail, "SIT DOWN NOW LORD DUMBLEDORE," Ragnok boomed.

Dumbledore quickly made apologies and hurried to sit in a section in the back with the Weasleys following him.

"Now without any further interruptions I will no commence the will reading of Sirius Orion Black," Ragnok pulled the small black orb out and then he tapped it.

Sirius's head rose out of the Ball again and smiled as he looked over the room.

"Quite a crowd, I haven't seen some of you in a while," His gaze turned to Fudge, "Minister I don't believe I've had the pleasure In a while. Ok on to business I leave everything to Lord Black's discretion good day," and Sirius promptly disappeared with a smile.

"Lord Black please step forward," Ragnok said with a smile.

Murmurs of who was the new Lord Black filled the chamber until Griphook nodded and Harry walked to the desk in front that Ragnok vacated, gasps were heard all over the room.

"I, Lord Potter-Black shall now commence with the allocation of assets," Harry smiled at the shocked faces across the room and finally meet eyes with Dumbledore, the twinkle gone from his blue eyes and Harry smirked, a smirk worthy of a Black.

**A/n Review and I'll finally get to it ok that's all I ask review and ill right a full chapter otherwise you get half chapters thanks to all that have reviewed your words make me want to continue the story.**

**I Don't own Harry Potter even though I should.**


	9. Chapter 9 Finally Read

Ch

Ch.9

"Harry I really think we should discuss this," Dumbledore said as he broke Harry's gaze.

"Excuse me discuss what you are the Headmaster of a school which I no longer wish to attend and technically have no legal standing to be here, so you will be quiet or you will be banished fro this reading do you understand Lord Dumbledore, and you will only refer to me As Lord Potter-Black as I have no wish to be formal with you," Harry saw the looks of confusion on the Order members faces when Harry spoke to their leader like this but it didn't matter to him they were Dumbles pawns and they meant nothing to him, well most of them any way.

"Very well Lord Potter-Black," Dumbledore spoke as though it would kill him.

"Now first order of business the entire Andromeda Black Tonks, Theodore Thomas Tonks, and Nymphadora Abeo Tonks are herby reinstated in the Black family so mote it be. Bellatrix Black Lestrage, is hereby disinherited form the Black family so mote it be," when Harry finished a short brown goblin brought Griphook a large folder which he then handed to Harry, "ok now that I have a complete inventory of all funds and assets left by the previous Lord Black, there will be a ten minute delay whilst myself and my account manager decide how to best allocate the asset of the Most Noble House of Black."

After a short amount of arguing and much think and talking Harry once again stepped up to the desk.

"Sorry for the delay, First to Remus Lupin 500,000 Galleons, and the majority of Sirius black's wardrobe excluding family heirlooms. To Arthur and Molly Weasley 1,000,000 Galleons in return for room and board for the summers I have spent with you in the past. To Ted and Andromeda Tonks 400,000 Credits as well as some family heirlooms equaling roughly 175,000 Galleons in value. To Nymphadora Tonks 750,000 Galleons. To Albus Dumbledore 2 Books Entitled An Idiot's Guide To Not Meddling and Not Manipulating The Situation For Dummies totaling to about 20 Galleons. Finally I offer Narcissa Black Malfoy 1,500,000 to leave her husband Lucius Malfoy and become a Black once again. Everything else is to be used as I see fit to further promote the high standing of the names of Potter and Black," Harry looked around the room and then his gaze rested on Fudge a plan already forming for later.

"This concludes the Will reading and allocation of Assets for Sirius Black," Ragnok said and picked up the small black orb and walked out the door. Harry stood and walked towards the door but just as he stepped out Dumbledore grabbed one of his arms and Snape grabbed the other and they attempted to steer him towards the exit of Gringotts but Harry jerked one arm free and then kicked Snape in his kneecap dropping him to the ground where Harry turned to Dumbledore and backhanded him across the face.

"How dare you," Harry spat in Dumbledore's face, "I'm not some child you can control Albus, I'm now a legal adult in wizarding society as well as the head of two of the oldest pureblood houses, The fact that you and your lackey have just attempted to kidnap a member of wizarding high society on goblin land, ignoring past grievances against me could cause you a lot of trouble, but do to former respect I may have held for you and the fact that I doubt that I could beat you in a fair wizard duel at this moment in time means that I will merely have you escorted from the premises. Guards please escort these men from the building as I still have business to attend to." Goblins in Shiny armor wielding deadly axes and swords forcefully threw both Snape and Dumbledore out of the Bank warning them not to return for a few days otherwise their assets would be frozen. Harry returned to the Black conference room where he had asked Griphook to escort Tonks after the reading.

"Hey Nym you'd never guess what just happened, Dumbles and his greasy tagalong tried to pull me out of the Bank so I shattered Snape's kneecap and backhanded Albus and then got the thrown out on their asses and banned from the bank for a couple of days," Harry was smiling the whole time but then he realized something.

"Nymmy I'm sorry but we might have to postpone our date, they'll just try and kid nap me again if I leave Gringotts right now I'm really sorry," Harry looked crushed he had really been looking forward to this but again the good stuff in his life always get screwed up.

"It's ok Harry its not your fault, we can always do it another time," On the inside Tonks was cursing Dumbledore and his fascination with screwing up Harry's life, she was really starting to hate the man she had once looked up too.

Griphook coughed, "I have solution Harry," Griphook said, "you could have one of your elves bring you the dinner or Dobby your personal elf bring it to you here."

"What do you mean my personal elf?," Harry asked.

"Well I thought you knew he was your elf," Griphook looked at Harry puzzled, "didn't you wonder why he always came when you called or he was always loyal to you even though he was employed by Dumbledore."

"Well he told me he was a free elf that worked at the school for money, and I always though he liked me that's why he would always come," Harry told him.

"Well it doesn't really matter he probably knew you would be upset, but I can assure you he wasn't paid by Dumbledore, and had he not bonded to you when you freed him he would have died in a week. Harry, house elves are powerful but can only live and are as powerful as their masters," Griphook said.

"Dobby please come here," Harry asked to the air.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir," Dobby said while shrinking away ashamed.

"Dobby I know you heard what we were talking about and that you've been here since Griphook said your name what do you have to say?," Harry asked Dobby.

"Dobby has to say that lunch is served for Master Harry and his Tonksie," Dobby said as he snapped his fingers and vanished. Everyone in the room chuckled as foods of all different kinds appeared on the table all of them Harry's favorites.

**A/n Here's the next chapter it's not as good of an ending as the others in my opinion but hey whatever. **

**Next we got the rituals and lunch with his Tonksie**

**Review **

**And I don't own H.piddy**


	10. Chapter 10 Heritage Discovered

**A/n Sorry it took so long but I was told to write a longer chapter so I did hope you like it**

Chapter 10

Harry looked at the food and laughed if fate had to choose a house elf for him it would have to choose the strangest for him.

"Dobby we're not finished," Harry said watching as Dobby slowly started to reappear he was looking down at the floor as if ashamed of himself.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir," he said in near perfect English which surprised Harry he thought that Dobby only talked in the third person.

"Dobby first of all I'm not mad I would have chosen you for my house elf over others too, I'm glad you didn't have to die because of my foolishness getting you freed from Malfoy, but as grateful as I am I have rules for you, first no punishing, two you can't tell anyone you're my personal elf unless they come to one of my homes or I tell you, for now until I have another job you'll be my spy at Hogwarts ok Dobby," Dobby smiled at Harry and said, "Master Harry I would be honored but you have to acknowledge our bond or my magic will not equal yours, for a while I have been running off the Malfoy's magic I had left in my system and the ambient magic of Hogwarts all you have to do is Say this I Harry James Potter Bind Dobby the elf to the house of Potter until a time as which his service is deemed unnecessary, so mote it be," Harry smiled and copied what Dobby had said, the second the binding had finished there was a flare in his magic and a flash of green light that enveloped both Dobby and himself. When the light cleared their were major physical difference's in Dobby, he was taller and more lean but also muscular, but the most striking difference was his eyes, they were no longer dark blue they weren't just green they were emerald, Lily and Harry Potter Emerald, except they glowed slightly. The goblin in the room gasped as the power he felt from the not so little elf if this was only a fraction of Harry's power then Harry was one of the strongest wizards he had ever met.

"Harry," Griphook said, "can you feel the magic coming from Dobby, that only represents 1/8 of your strength, I think you need to skip your lunch and follow me to the ritual chamber, I'm sorry but the last time a power level of this magnitude was felt, was in the times of the Founders, and I think that it would be a very likely possibility that you are related to one or more of the founders and in the interest of you and your Estate we need to know as quickly as possibly whether or not you are, Again Tonks, Harry I'm sorry but he need to do this now," Griphook said. Harry and Tonks could see many things in his eyes Harry read excitement and sorrow as well as anxiousness to find out answers.

"Harry," Tonks said quietly, "its ok maybe we can go out later for dinner or something but I agree with Griphook this is really important and I'm guessing your related to either Slytherin or Gryffindor, either way that gives you a higher status in the Wizengamot, and although you probably don't need it, a lot more money," Tonks said.

"Fine, Griphook lead the way please, and Dobby would you please return to Hogwarts and keep an eye on Dumbles please," Harry said.

* * *

Griphook lead Harry and Tonks through a maze of tunnels and then to another transport that took them to one of the lowest level of the bank, as they were winding around the another corner when Griphook spoke up, "Normally Harry, we would do this in the more public ritual chamber but then the records would be a matter of public record and I think with you we might want to keep this low profile because if you are related to a Founder then I would suggest withholding that from public record until at time when it will be the most profitable but that can wait we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Harry was actually scared what if this made him even more sought after for persecution, when they turned the last corner Harry saw a very large finely polished black door with the Gringotts emblem in gold.

"Is this it Griphook," Harry asked he was tired of all the walking but he guessed that's what made this so private it took nearly three hours of walking until they reached the chamber. What he saw when they entered the chamber was amazing to Harry orderly in line across three of the four walls were more family crests than Harry had ever seen, and on the final wall was a never ending, or so it seemed, list of all on the Magical powers known, in the center of the room was a large obsidian chair with a small hole on each of the arm rests that had metal tubes running all over until they reached the floor, until they reached the walls al through out the room Harry could see obscure goblin runes glowing faintly in all colors. He had never even read about and his studies were extensive.

"Ok Harry as you see the family crests of all known families are on the three heritage walls and then the magical powers are on the last," Griphook started to explain, " the chair and the blood receptacles are enchanted to search you genetics until all possible blood relations are found this will cause all other the crest that which you are related to will glow red, then the runes I'm sure you noticed sample your magical core until they find any magical abilities that you may have even if they are blocked or haven't been discovered yet, also any families that you may be the magical heir of will glow green as well as the powers, now most people are in a trance for a few hours and I'm not going to lie it will be extremely painful if your related to obscure families or your power are blocked which I'm guessing that they are."

Harry listened intently through Griphook's explanation but still felt scared, as Griphook led him over to the chair he almost stopped and turned back but the thought that he might have powers others had never dreamed of compelled him to go through this, he had felt Voldies Cruciatus, and had been beaten by the muggles for more than a decade this couldn't be worse, right. When he sat down he and looked around wondering how it started.

"Hey Griphook how does this thing work I mean I'm sitting the right way aren't I," Harry asked his goblin companion.

"Well I have to activate it Harry give me a sec," Griphook pointed at the chair and murmured a spell in Gobbledegook and then grimaced as he waited for the chair to activate, "I'm sorry Harry this is going to hurt, a lot."

Harry was about to tell grip hook it was ok but then straps shot out from the back of the chair binding him and as he said, "What the fu…," and more straps shot from the arms and pulled his hands down and out of the circular holes spikes shot up through his palms and then he screamed and all he knew was darkness, darkness and pain.

* * *

Harry woke up in a large green pasture with nothing surrounding him but lots of rolling hills to one side and a dark heavily forested area that he couldn't even see into.

"Where the hell am I," Harry thought out load what was he doing here he was trying to think of a way to find out, he reached for his wand but it wasn't there, neither were his normal Dudley hand-me downs or the new robe that he and Tonks had bought, no he was dressed in a plain white robe.

Then he thought of a way out, "Dobby,' Harry called but when no answer came he tried again but this time he was desperate and he yelled "**DOBBY**," but still no answer.

With nothing else to do he decided to explore but now he was left with the decision, the dark imposing forest while he had no protection and had no idea what inhabited the forest he decided that if anything important was in the hills he would have seen it because he could see green pastures for miles he figured he was meant to face what ever was in the forest.

Harry had been walking for miles or what seemed like it until he came across a small clan of badgers, but the most peculiar thing was how they flocked to him and followed him around as he walked away so he stopped and used Legilimency on the largest, now he had never used legilimency on a badger before but all he got was a feeling of family and the word's "this is the one" and "she's coming to greet him".

That scared Harry who was she and why was she coming to meet him, so he ran and attempted an obscure invisibility spell he had read about but it didn't work, that's when Harry realized he had no access to his core, he was technically a squib right now. That's when he heard it laughing, but not maniacal Voldie laughing girlish happy laughing like he had just said a joke or done something stupid.

"Harry its ok you can't do magic here, at least not yet," a strong sounding female voice said from somewhere, but it sounded like it came from everywhere. All he knew was he had no magic in a strange dark forest god know where with a strange laughing woman he couldn't even see what the hell was going on.

"Harry, honey you sure do think a lot are you sure you shouldn't have been a 'claw," the voice was starting to center on a spot in a large tree above him.

"Oops, you found me," the voice said from above, "or did you," the voice was directly behind him now. He spun with a back fist toward the woman's face as her hand stroked his cheek but she ducked his arm as well as pushed it overpowering his spin and causing him to fall flat on his face. When he looked up he was staring at a slightly plump but not fat red haired woman who was smirking down at him.

"Harry you're not going to win a fight with me, I have thousands of years of experience with both wizarding and muggle fighting, but that's not the point I finally found you so give me a sec," the woman said.

She took a big breath and then screamed louder than Harry though possible, "**HEY GUYS, I FOUND HIM, HE'S OVER HER BY ME GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OVER HERE!"**

Their was 4 cracks and four more people appeared.

"Who are you guys," Harry asked all five of them, "and where the hell are we."

"We're your ancestors Harry and technically I think you would be inside your head or your magical core, I'm not sure which, can't you remember that you're taking the Heritage and Ability test," the red head said to him.

One was a man tall with long black silky looking hair, and piercing blue eyes, "Hello Harold, I'm Arcturus Black, I'm the original Black from Sirius's line, now your line you and Sirius were actually very distant cousins did you know that."

Then there was a tall lean man with messy hair like his and bright brown eye's and a lopsided grin, "Heya Harry, I'm Charulus Potter obviously you already knew about me I'm your ancestor on the Potter side I came straight for this guys line," and he pointed to the man standing right next to him

This man looked similar to Charulus but had wavy brown hair and soft orange eyes that glowed. "Hello young Harry I'm the final ancestor on your dad's side my name is Ignotus Peverell.

"Finally you come to us," the red head said and the man holding her hand threw his hood back to reveal a familiar looking face he had seen it some where before, that was it, in the chamber of secrets, this man was Salazar Slytherin.

"Yes Harry me and Hel, are your ancestors, so technically you are the Heir of Slytherin, but so is Tom," he was interrupted by Hel again, wait Harry though Hel, as in Helga Hufflepuff, what Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff how was that possible.

Helga started talking, "I know it sounds crazy buy Sla and I were married in my time, we had two sons one married a muggle and eventually later down the line his families only heir was a squib who changed his last name to Evans. Our other son actually be came the original Gaunt who then fathered Tom's grandparents who then father Tom. Now you would technically be Co-Head of the Slytherin house but tom has performed many rituals, one bound all of the Slytherin titles and assets to himself until the day he dies. The upside you get Sal's powers too, downside none of his money or heirlooms except the ones in my vault. Now guys explain the powers Harry gets and then unbind them ok we'll go last Archie you start."

Arcturus looked appalled at Hel's nickname for him but he started to speak nonetheless, "Now Harold, from me you will gain some knowledge of the Dark Arts, perfect vision, and I believe, you will be able to morph into a real Grim, unlike Sirius you'll have all the magical abilities of the Grim, you'll be able to use magic in this form, and be able to use some soul magic in this form, as well as heal from practically any wound and recharge your magical core almost twice as fast as when in your human form. You'll also gain all of my families properties, moneys, vaults, and heirlooms," Archie then stepped back from the line of wizards in front of Harry and conjured a throne like chair with the Black Family Crest on it.

Then Charulus stepped forward, "Heya buddy from me you get all of the transfiguration prowess that comes with being a Potter, as well as an extensive knowledge of light spells, and the animagus form of a Great White Stag, in this form you'll gain the power of a patronus but you'll be able to harm and kill Dementors, and similar too Archie's (who scowled at this name) Grim your power will recharge in this form," he then too stepped back and copied Arcturus's action and conjured a chair with his crest on it.

Ignotus stepped forward and smiled at Harry and stepped forward he narrowed his strange glowing orange eyes at Harry, " Now Harry I know you were raised as a muggle and probably don't know the story of the Three Brothers," Harry shook his head, "then I'll tell you,"

**Three brothers were traveling together when they meet a river, Now Death had made this river run fast and had made it impossible to survive, but he didn't know they were wizards so when they conjured a bridge he was furious that they had escaped death no one escaped death. He offered the three brothers each a gift. **

**The first and oldest asked for a wand that beat all wands so Death took a branch from an Elder tree and crafted the Elder wand, he then bragged and his throat was slit the next day and the elder wand stolen the Elder wand passed threw the ages with the blood shed of many wizards. **

**The middle brother had lost his one true love so he asked for a way to see her again, so Death took a stone from the riverbank and made it able to bring back the dead. It brought her back but not completely she was behind a veil and they could never be together again, so he killed him self to be with her, Death had two of the brothers before they even knew it.**

**The youngest and last brother was smarter and thought about his choice so he asked death for a way to elude Death; Death gave the youngest brother his own Cloak of Invisibility. The youngest brother stayed under the cloak until he it was his time to die and meet Death like an old friend, the Cloak passed on to his son and so on along his families line.**

Harry listened to the story with great interest, "Which of the Brother's were you Ignotus, I'm guessing the third right if you had my ancestor as you were the only one that could have had children."

"Ah you have very good deductive skills Harry," Ignotus told him, "yes my brothers, Antioch, Cadmus, and I were the three brothers but the tale isn't necessarily true, my oldest brother Antioch was a mater wandcrafter and made the strongest wand from Elder wood, with a blended core of thestral hair, dark phoenix feather, and the scale of an Umbranda dragon. He boasted he was killed the elder wand taken. My other brother Cadmus was a Supreme necromancer but he wanted to bring a person fully back to life something that was impossible but he did find a way to return a persons soul to the realm of the living but he couldn't rebind it to a body so unable to interact with his love he was slowly driven insane and took his own life. Now I am or was a Charms Master no one could match my charm skills I created the perfect invisibility cloak and I kept it a secret and passed it on to my son before my death it was then passed on to you."

"Ok now you won't get any money or heirlooms from me because those came with the Potters, but you will get the animagus forms of me and my brothers, A thestral, a dark phoenix, and an Umbranda dragon, you will also receive extensive knowledge of charms, also you'll be able to make your eyes glow like me, believe me it comes in handy," Ignotus made a chair with an unfamiliar crest on it, a circle inside a triangle with a line through it.

"Finally to us that was a long story Iggy, ok Harry from me you'll get," Helga started, "extensive knowledge of dueling and muggle fighting, and you'll become a Bestialinguana, which means you can talk to all non-magical animals, and my animagus form a giant rock badger in this form you'll basically be an earth elemental, you get all of the Hufflepuff Estate, and Founders rights, your turn Sal."

"Ok Harry you'll get no money or titles from me but you will gain potions mastery level knowledge, extensive knowledge in the Dark Arts, Blood magic and rituals, Occlemency, Legilimency, Runes and Arithmancy, for spell creation and modification, and finally my animagus form the King Basilisk, your death stare and size will be able to change at will and you'll be able to talk to all reptiles including dragons in and outside of your animagus form."

Finally all finished and sitting in front of him Helga started to speak again, "Harry on top of our gifts you'll have mage sight, wandless ability, and the animagus form of a Nundu. Oh and you'll get a massive power boost as well as those bonded to you oh and Harry I'm sorry but this is going to hurt worse than entering by like ten thousand times, but don't worry you'll survive, use your gifts well and treat her well. Bye Harry," all of his ancestors pointed their hands toward them and he only knew blackness yet again.

* * *

**Review or die…..**

**Oh and Harry Potters all jkr's not mine.**


	11. Chapter 11 Awake Again For Now

Chapter 11

Harry woke up still trapped in the chair lights all over the walls were glowing, it hurt his head, "Turn the lights off dammit they're hurting my head which is already pounding," Harry said loudly.

Only five lights on the heritage walls but the power wall was extremely there were close to thirty Lights and they weren't just green like Griphook had said they would be they were red too. Harry herd rushed taking in the corner and looked to see Tonks hysterically yelling at Griphook who was holding his ground and yelling right back. Then they turned and looked at him.

* * *

Tonks had been very worried Harry had been in an Acoma like state for a little over three days when Griphook had told them it would probably only take an hour. They had to give him dreamless sleep because of the shaking and convulsions that had started on the second day. As the family names had started showing up she had been surprised especially by the Slytherin and Hufflepuff names, the one she didn't understand was the Peverell's, they had a strangely familiar crest but other that that she had never heard anything significant about them. But when Harry awoke they had been fighting about brining a Mediwitch or Ragnok down to check on Harry to make sure he was ok when they both turned to look at Harry's talking well more like wine/yelling. They both rushed to his side to see if he was ok.

"What happened guys," Harry asked his companions, "and why do I feel like Voldie went to town on me," Harry noticed their nervous and overjoyed looks, "Guys what's wrong, how long have I been out for?"

"Well Harry, you know how I said an hour for the runes to determine everything, well you took nearly three days for the runes to decipher everything, and although you are only related to five families, the magical abilities you should have gained are very vast here let me unstrap you so we can go look at all of them," Griphook unstrapped Harry.

"Wait what were the straps for anyways I could have just put my hands on the receptacles," Harry asked because he was actually pissed off that he had been tricked and the large hole in his palms hurt really, really bad.

"Well Harry what you don't know is that at first you were thrashing around all over the place and you could have dies or have been separated from your magical core if you stopped mid ritual, oh and I sorry Harry but the wounds on your palms will have to heal by themselves naturally, no magic not even phoenix tears can heal those wounds," Griphook really was sorry for betraying his friends trust and because of the wounds he would have to deal with for a little over a week.

"Well let's go see what abilities you have you have Harry," Tonks said, Griphook and Harry turned they had almost forgotten that she was also in the room, but they all walked over to the wall to see what powers and abilities Harry had to say they were all surprised was an understatement.

"Hey Griphook I thought you said they would be green why are half of them red?" Tonks asked Griphook.

"Oh sorry guys I forgot to mention that all blocked powers will show up in red but I didn't think that there would be so many blocked powers," Griphook thought about how Harry would take to knowing that he had the powers but he might die in the unblocking process, "Harry I know I said this before but I want to you to know to unblock all of your powers will be excruciating and you will have a high probability of death because of the massive number of powers you have I think you should wait and unblock them all at separate times as I do not have enough power too unblock them on my own."

"Griphook I appreciate your concern and I value your opinion so I'll think about it but can I have a listing of all my account Hufflepuff included, so I can determine what to do from there," Harry asked his goblin friend.

"Very well I'll get right on it just claim the Lord ship of Hufflepuff so it will be able to legally be accessed by you," Griphook said.

"I Harold James Potter take control of the titles of Lord Peverell and Lord Hufflepuff as is my right by blood, so mote it be," yet again another swirl of magic and Harry power was added to again as two new family rings appeared on opposite index fingers. Next to the Potter and Black signet rings now resided the Hufflepuff ring (a gold ring with a badger made from onyx), and the Peverell family ring (a gold ring with a large stone engrave with the Peverell coat of arms, a triangle circle, and line).

"Ok, Harry now that that is official I shall collect the documents and return here with in the hour," that said Griphook promptly left the chamber to attend to the task that Harry had set before him.

* * *

"Tonks?" Harry asked because of the far off look in her eyes, "Tonks, I'm sorry I worried you I mean I didn't want to cause you any," Harry was cut off by Tonks's lips covering his in a loving kiss that ended way to quickly in Harry's opinion, because Tonks realized what she had done and had turned away blushing.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I was worried and I missed, oh god what did I just do Harry I'm so sorry that I," but this time she was cut off as Harry turned her strait into another kiss, this one prompted by him.

"It's okay you don't have to apologize, actually Tonks I didn't mind at all, you're my closest friend and I'm really hoping that we can be more than that. I've had a crush on you since I meet you last summer," Harry confessed.

"Well, just so you know Harry I thought you were the cutest thing at Hogwarts," Tonks told him.

"And now," Harry asked, he was sure that he didn't want to here the answer but now he had to know because he'd rather not get his hopes up and heart smashed.

"Nope defiantly not, not now," Tonks aid knowing that it would drive Harry crazy.

Harry's heart froze he knew that she couldn't like him, he was a skinny ugly little freak with a psycho after him, and she was a gorgeous, intelligent, independent, strong woman. How could he have thought that them together was even possible.

"Nope Harry," Tonks wanted to end his suffering, "now your more like ruggedly handsome, with some bad boy undertones, rebelling against Dumbledore and the big bad Dark Lord," Tonks walked right up to Harry again and in a now uncertain voice said, "I like it, Harry, I like you, a lot and I think that we would work as any problems with the age gap are filled by your premature maturity, and my lacking of any."

An idea formed in Harry's head for what to do "Hey Nymmy," Harry said, "I do Believe I promised you dinner."

"Dobby you know what I want," with that said, a table two chairs, a candle and a now slightly taller Dobby appeared right in front of them.

"Master Harry, Miss Tonky what shall I serve you this evening," Dobby asked he was so happy to finally be serving Harry and to have Harry's magic running through him made him feel even more incredible.

"Dobby I believe I'll have a steak, medium rare with a large side of potatoes and a bottle of my finest wine please," Harry told his elf.

"Dobby I'll have the same with a salad as well if its not to much trouble," Tonks said and Dobby disappeared.

"Now while we're waiting I think it your turn to tell me about your life Nymmy poo," teased Harry

"Well, my life isn't very interesting, I'm a half-blood like you, but then again I guess your more like ¾ not half, my child hood was lonely my parents were always working at their office they're both muggle and wizarding lawyers, My dad's muggleborn and my mom is a Black, she was booted for marrying a mud blood as her mom put it. Nothing happened much during my early years at Hogwarts, I was a 'puff as you know and I really didn't have any friends or boyfriends because who wants to be friends or date someone who'll be different the next day and guys just wanted me to change myself for them not be myslef and I left early because of Moody wanting me to be his protégé and that's about it," sure it was the abridged version but it filled Harry in on her background.

"Tonks can I ," Harry paused, "can I kiss you," Harry had leaned forward and when their lips meet he poured his magic through them into her and then stepped back to take a look. Tonks's body slimed and her face became more angular, her hair darkened to black, she grew a couple on inches and her eyes were the best part, Harry though, they were the perfect blend of purple and blue like nothing he had every seen before. She looked like a Black, and a lot like Bellatrix but there was enough of a difrence to tell that she wasn't Bellatrix or Bellatrix junior.

"What did you do Harry?" Tonks asked him.

"I wanted to see the real you so I copied the feeling I have when I alter back to my original form and pushed it to you through the kiss, I'm really sorry I'm sure that his makes you feel terrible but I really don't know why you don't stay you , your beautiful," Harry told her meaning every word.

As Tonks changed back she told him "I'm not mad that's just not normal for me to be in that form is all, I've gotten used to hiding," when she had changed back she kissed his cheek and sat back to wait for the food.

Quietly Harry asked her, "Can you keep _your_ eyes I think they're gorgeous."

"Ok Harry but just for you," Tonks said as she shifted her eyes back to their natural purplelly blue.

Dobby soon returned with dinner which they ate with a few interruptions of kissing and touching of hands and such.

About an Hour and a Half later Griphook returned.

"Griphook I want to unbind my powers, now any extra power or help you need can be supplied by Tonks or Dobby ok I want to be at full strength soon or at least have a full arsenal, no point in carrying an un loaded gun right," Harry told him.

So Griphook had drawn the runes on Harry's body in Harry's blood, himself and had positioned every thing correctly. Tonks Dobby and Griphook stood around Harry in a triangle holding hands and chanting until a tingly sensation started at Harry's toes and ran up to his head, and again, and again each time gaining power and heat slowly his skin started to feel like it was burning and then it was on fire (not literally) Harry screamed just as he passed out , feeling like he had been thrown in a volcano.

* * *

**A/n So all I'm going to try and make all my chapters from now on be at least 2,000 words o more but the next chapter will only go up if 27 reviews are made (in total not just for this chapter)**

**Thought I'd tell you Specifically Harry's Powers.**

**Harry's Powers **

* * *

**Extensive Knowledge of:** **Charms, Dark Arts, Parselmagic, Light Arts, Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Dueling, Muggle Fighting, Blood Magic, Magical Rituals, Occlemency, and Legilimency.**

**Animagus Forms of:****A Grim, Legendary White Stag, Dark phoenix, Umbranda Dragon, Thestral, Basilisk, Great Rock Badger, and a Nundu,**

**Other Powers:**

**Master Parseltongue: Speak to all reptiles not just snakes, and use parselmagic.**

**Bestialinguana: Willingly converse with all non magical animals**

**Water Elemental**

**Metamorphagus**

* * *

**More to be Determined, Maybe.**

**Thanks for reading please review, I want 27 total.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Unblocking Ritual

chapter 12

**An hey guys robzone reminded me that I seem to forgotten that Harry is also a wandless mage that can do silent spells, and he has mage sight as well as a few more things that haven't come to your knowledge yet.**

Chapter 12

* * *

Tonks was so scared for Harry when he screamed and slumped to the floor she started to go to him but Griphook squeezed her hand and she remembered that she couldn't go to him or she could cause his core to collapse, so she had to watch a man she cared deeply for roll around and scream in agony as his skin began to glow a dark red color, then it light on fire and then he exploded, Tonks screamed at Griphook and would have let go of his hands if he hadn't held them in a vice like grip, "What did you do how could you do that to him he trusted you," when she received no response except for Griphook to nod at the pile that used to be Harry, she looked and she noticed replaced by Harry was a small featherless bird in a pile of skin and body parts. The bird grew into it was a pure black phoenix with dark near almost red-orange glowing eyes, the phoenix looked around and stared into Tonks's eyes she felt something come over her almost like the imperious, a soft voice in her head told her to let go, to drop the barrier but then she thought about Harry, wouldn't that hurt Harry, she broke eye contact and the phoenix became enraged and slammed into the barrier screeching loud enough to cause those present to cringe at the noise that none had ever heard from a phoenix of any kind. The phoenix shifted back into Harry who looked fine he smiled and nodded for them to continue with the ritual he couldn't stop now.

* * *

This time Harry's body started to grow heavy like stone first his feet slowly climbing to his legs and eventually it became too much and he collapsed on to the ground, which swallowed him up. He couldn't see anything he was suuronded by blackness warm darkness he almost felt at home but had no idea where he was, then he sensed it and smelled it in his mind he imagined a picture in his head instead of actually seeing stuff he had an image in his head of what was around, he moved towards the left and hit a barrier, he moved to the right and hit another barrier so he rose to the surface and reformed above in the center of the runes again it was strange, before he had no control of his body until the Dark Phoenix surrender and turned control over to him, now in this form he guessed was the Rock Badger he had almost complete control like the Rock Badger was offering him control, so he willed himself back to his original form and prepared for what as going to happen next not knowing what it was.

* * *

This time Harry couldn't describe it his body felt like it was stretching his arms and legs felt cool and numb almost like they didn't exist, then they melded into his body. It felt very weird being a mid sized snake getting used to they way a snake moved and how to smell with a tongue, then he suddenly felt the need to grow, to be imposing and powerful, to flex his muscles, his body grew and expanded until he was pressed firmly against the wards his full weight baring down on them.

Griphook saw Harry turn into a basilisk and yelled to Dobby and Tonks, "As much as you want to don't look into his eyes he's a king basilisk now, you see the red stripe down his back that's the tell tale sign, his gaze will mean death even to another basilisk and a king can entice you to do things make you do them so watch your self," he was really worried he knew that Harry was different than other wizards, but he didn't know that that his powers would manifest in different animagus forms, so far all of them powerful magical animagus forms, he had never seen or heard of this before normally one person had one animagus form, and normally it wasn't a magical creature it was a normal animal so far Harry had three, and there was no sign of him stopping he wondered what law of magic Harry would break next considering he changed everything he touched.

Harry was straining against the urge to crash through the barrier around him he needed to escape but no, he didn't he need to go back go back to normal **No we will stay strong and proud,** no we will not, wait we no there is only me, Harry, **I will be in control I'm am the king you are meaningless I will win. **Not if I have anything to say about it your in my head in my body I'll make you bend to my will, **ha little boy you think that you can over power me, **YES I WILL YOU ARE IN MY BODY SNAKE YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME, **Ha ha little one you have much to learn, I want you to know that I only offer you my form because of your heritage, not because I think you are worthy,** the second presence in his mind slowly ebbed into nothingness allowing him to gather his thoughts and shrink down to his normal size.

* * *

Harry was finally in control of the basilisk form but his energy was slowly ebbing the battle of wills had taken a lot more out of him than he thought possible. He wasn't sure whether or not he could keep going through more of this, he knew there were three forms left but he had to do this, he was so alone he didn't have ant help, he had to rely on himself he felt cold and small he started to change again, then he felt hungry he need something, meat, he need meat the hunger wouldn't leave he wanted to eat but he couldn't he was trapped his back had elongated and he was on all fours, he changed into a black horse but then his skin rotted away only leaving a skeleton outline. Wings shot out of the sides of the skeletal horse he was a thestral. An omen of death the loneliness was his longing to be accepted to be sought out not hunted down, he felt a pull to his brothers in the north, their only haven, Hogwarts, but he couldn't go there no he had to finish what he had started he had to become strong to prove his worth, his body started to morph and change to white his muscles grew and filled out the wings protruding from his back disappeared and antlers slowly started to form and grow on his head, now instead of feeling lonely useless and he felt proud and important they needed him the light need him, Harry glowed an ethereal white that continuously shined and lit the area making all shadows disappear. Harry shifted back to human, he was spent almost enough to pass out again but he forced himself to keep going. New emotions started to flood threw Harry along with new strength he was angry, very angry how dare they cage him he was not going to stand for this wings shot out of his back again and grew longer, his skin darkened and he grew angrier and angrier, until his stomach burned the heat churned and shot up his throat a large black fire shot from the dragons mouth he tried to sense for more of his kind he was the last of Death's dragons no other dragons could match his strength no others could control him. Harry forced the anger down and started to shrink but the anger flared right back up and he quickly became a large leopard his anger turned feral as he stalked along his cage poking his head against it for weakness even his breath had no effect, he looked to the small goblin and saw fear in his eyes, something he would try to take advantage of.

Oh shit, was all Griphook could think as Harry in Nundu form started to stalk towards him, this kid was very powerful and he was scared for his life, it took a hundred well trained very powerful wizards to take a Nundu out and this one while average size seemed exceptionally deadly the way its muscled worked as he took steps closer and closer to his prey, when the Nundu reached Griphook it slammed against the barrier so hard it almost knocked Griphook down, and would have had it not been for the fact he had Tonks's and Dobby's magic helping him, the large cat stalked back to the center roared and shrank a little turning black and becoming shaggier, a large dog took his place and snarled and ran in circles around the barrier in an almost happy like manner, A Grim this boy was a Grim also.

* * *

Harry had finally turned back to human and was exhausted he was glad this was over, just then knowledge started to pour into his mind cramming into his arranged place inside his mindscape pushing it to the limit he started screaming again it felt like his head was going to explode, the knowledge was foreign and his own mind was trying to fight it to push it out but it caused him more pain so he dropped any shields he had in place and the knowledge flooded in and arranged them selves accordingly in his mind, the barrier was shaking and bearing down on Dobby, Tonks and Griphook they could barely sustain it, it started to ripple and buckle under Harry's powers, the barrier exploded outward and threw them all into opposite walls.

Harry's body was glowing all over and convulsing, his companions had no idea what to do every time they tried to get close his wild magic threw them away, and although Dobby had also received a giant boost in power he was still not strong enough to breach the area his magic guarded no one could touch him, no one could get to him and it was driving them all crazy, how could they fix the problem if they didn't know what the problem was.

Then it came to her, legilimency she could try and see what was going on in his head but she had to tell Griphook first, but where had he and dobby gone. She couldn't wait she needed to see if it would work.

Tonks walked up to the edge of Harry's "safe-zone" looked into his bright glowing eyes and said "Legilimens."

* * *

**A/n****I know I said that each would be at least 2000 words but this was a perfect place to end this to leave you wanting more, or at least I think so well any way read and review,**

**This worked last time so I want at least 37 reviews before the next chapter will be posted ok well you keep reading I'll keep writing**

**Oh and I don't own Harry potter well not yet at least j/k**


	13. Chapter 13 Inside Harry's Head

Ch.13

**A/n i tryed reformatting the chapter to make it a little easier to red i hope it helps. Thanks for the reviews, and tips Mad Mogg Iesbas, and Ranger Dragen.**

* * *

To say that Harry's mindscape was weird would be an understatement, first of all while most people would build something simple like a library with books or something but just as she'd come to expect from Harry he was a major exception, he had constructed a very large manor house on a giant plot of land. Tonks had appeared at the front entryway of the manor but decided to scout around the large house first, far off in the distance she saw some stables and farther out what looked like a small rundown cottage, but nothing else sparked her interest except that it was sunny around the edges of the property but almost no light entered the property it was dark and gloomy with a light rain that was steadily increasing, she decided that she need to get inside the house before she was soaked. When she reached the door she noticed that their was no handle or any other means of opening the door, in her opinion it was a rather weak defense but knowing that everything was completely different when concerning Harry, she decide to take out her wand just incase something might jump out at her, she tried alohamora, nothing, a blasting hex, bludgeoning curse, noting was working with a frustrated sigh she put her head on the door and fell flat on her face when it opened.

* * *

"Leave it to Harry to be a smartass and leave the door unlocked barely any wizard would think of just pushing the door open and no pureblood would want to use their own hands to do it,' she hoped the whole house wasn't like this otherwise Voldie would tear his mind apart, she entered a long dark entryway that looked a lot like Grimmauld place even the troll umbrella stand was there, which she tripped over, she walked and walked but stayed in the hallway , it went on forever, another one, she thought and turned to open one of the doors, she ended up back at the beginning of the hall.

She walked and tripped past the troll leg a dozen times before she had tried all the doors. The last one she tried was the first in the hallway and the door that led to another room in the manor, a kitchen but everything looked clean and not at all like Grimmauld place more like the one at the Dursley's, looking around there were no doors only a few windows, out one a pristine garden, only because she knew oh Harry's past did she know that it was his garden the one he weeded and planted and watered. Looking around everything seem in its place but then she noticed something odd four plates were set at the table not three, that was it. Tonks walked up and touched all four plates nothing happened, she was so sure how could it not have been that, wait that must be it, she picked up one of the plates and put it back in the cabinet, a door appeared leading to another room.

The next room was another hallway this the one to the living room of the Dursley's home, again everything was in perfect place all the pictures of Dudley and Vernon littering the walls with a few of Harry's aunt but like in real life none of Harry, this one had her stumped so she went and sat on the couch, she looked around still wondering what the next key could be, when she looked at the table next to the couch a small picture of two little girls smiling at the camera, one was really skinny and a brunette the other was a pretty little red head with bright green eyes, Harry's eyes, that was it Harry's Aunt Petunia would never allow a picture of Lilly and even if she wanted to Vernon most likely wouldn't let the little freak's mother be displayed out in the open. It really amazed her how much thought that Harry had put into it because if you didn't now about Harry's life then you couldn't solve the puzzles, she wondered how many more little things were left.

The next door led to the stair case leading upstairs, she walked upstairs and knocked on Harry's room nothing so she tried the door, locked, well the most likely place for a key was Harry's cupboard so she headed down, under the mattress she found a single headless soldier wrapped up in an old sock, that had to be it, it was the only thing in the cupboard so she walked up to Harry's bedroom door and put it on the floor and tapped it with her wand immediately it walked to the door and pushed it open, to an empty room no signs of Harry at all nothing, the little bed in the corner was the only thing that gave any clue that another person had ever lived in the room.

She walked over to it and sat down, where would the next room be? Had Harry said anything about his room, she knew that there was something he had to hide his wand and schoolwork somewhere, where was it. Tonks stood up and walked the perimeter of the room looking for anything out of place, it had to be something small because she noticed the clues got harder and harder to solve each time. Shit, she couldn't come up wit it so she walked back to the bed to sit and think, looking around had gotten her nothing what was she going to do. She stood up deciding to look downstairs to look for another clue when a board squeaked under her foot, wait that was it he had hid all of his magical items under a floorboard by his bed. Tonks pulled the board up and dug around in the dark space until she felt something cold, cold long and thick, what the hell she thought as she pulled the unknown object up and out of Harry's Hide-a-Hole. She looked down into her hadn't and saw a large black snake that started hissing at her, she screamed and threw the serpent at the wall which opened up and allowed her to finally enter the manor, she was tired of the Dursley's anyway.

She looked down the corner of the hallway, great more doors, she said as she saw looks of doors lining a hallway. She opened the first door and immediately closed it, the swirling colors and psychedelics in that room made her think of things she didn't want to think about so she walked to the next door and opened it, a bathroom, yep a bathroom just a plain bathroom. The next door was black and white and she felt weird only being able to see grey she loved color, so this dull and boring room made her want to cry. She looked at the hallway and saw light coming from a room under the door and decided to check it, when she opened it she immediately wanted to close it, she never need to see Dudley and Vernon doing those things again that was just disgusting and in front of Mrs. Black's portrait that was screaming about mudbloods no less too, Eww when she found Harry she was going to make him obliviate that nastiness from her memory, it was a good thing she had found that bathroom because she needed a place to throw up, that sneaky bastard, he that's why he put a pristine bathroom not so randomly in his house.

* * *

Almost all of the doors tried now she went to the last door and found out it was just another closet, a broom closet, where the hell was she supposed to go to now. She smiled leave it to Harry, hidden amongst the muggle cleaning supplies and brooms and mops was one Nimbus 2000 exactly like Harry's old one. Then remembering where the only window was she laughed again, the nastiness that just thinking about made he gag again, he wanted them to go to the bathroom, so the clue would be thrown in their face but no one would notice that there was no going back once you entered the house he had you trapped, the manor was just a decoy she thought as she smirked and flew to the rundown little cottage she saw on the outskirts of his mindscape.

She was going to look in on the stables but saw a thestral tied up behind them and rethought that, obviously the stable represented the place where he kept his multiple animagus forms. As she grew closer to the little house she thought about how clever Harry had been in making the house visible but the decoy manor so visible and imposing that anyone would over look the little rundown building on the outskirts and a repository for bad memories. She was getting closer she could almost feel him, when she got within one hundred feet she was knocked off her broom so she figured she had to walk the rest of the way. And one hundred feet was pretty far for some one you had just been knocked off a broom at about fifty feet in the air. As she stepped up to the door she noticed that the door was locked from the outside? Why would you lock the door from the outside with your own mind inside, unless this is where he kept all him knowledge ad he was forced to stay in here until it was sorted, that seemed unlikely.

She turned the first lock, and then the second lock but the first relocked it self, lets see five in total and the second turned the first so she tried the others,

The third turned the fifth,

The second turned the first,

The first turned the fourth,

The fourth turned the third,

The fifth turned the second,

So she sat and thought about how to do this.

She turned, the second first, then the fourth, then the third, then she was stuck and tried the first but the fourth turned, damn so she started over.

This time she turned the second again, then the fourth, then the third, but again she had to choose, fifth lock and turn the second back screwing it up, or try turning the first again, which would turn the fourth.

If only she could turn them at the same time, wait why didn't she there were no rules, so she did and the door slowly moved inward allowing her into the cottage before it quickly slammed closed. When she looked forward it was to another door which she opened to reveal another door and another and another, and this keep going until she lost count at ten thousand doors, what the hell was this a test of patience how many doors can you last. No, it ha dot be something simple that she had overlooked, it seemed Harry liked to make people feel stupid so obvious and muggle because it poked fun at any wizards, hunh, what could it be she had tried unlocking charms looking for keys in the little space she was given but the little entryway was sealed and barren nothing available, trying to think what muggle do before a door opens to them, hunh this one was tough what the hell could it be she had tried open sesame but nothing but another door with nothing else left to try she knocked on the door and hoped that that was it.

Turned out she was right a knock was all that was required to gain entry, what person invading another's mind would think to knock, she chuckled Harry had to help her make a maze when they finished with this whole power thing that had taken up most of her time. She entered another slightly larger half way and looked around, nothing empty room what the hell, so she reopened the door she came through to reveal a completely different passage than the one she left, puzzled she look around and noticed that the only other door was on the ceiling , yep on the ceiling so she conjured a ladder and started to climb but once she reached the top the ceiling grew to make the door even farther away, so she did the first thing that came to mind, she jumped for the door. The room spun as she ended up laying across the door she had jumped up to, only to have to roll away to avoid the ladder that she had conjured from falling of the now ceiling former floor. She opened the trap door and dropped through only to land on her back as the room turned out to be right side up.

She was finally there, in an extremely large room twice the size of the Hogwarts library lined with books each on a different subject each represent different knowledge that Harry had gained or acquired. In the middle of the room next to a half built shelf, a pile of wood, hammer, and nails was a dark haired young man sleeping troubled by nightmares of some kind.

She walked to him stroked his cheek and then she nudged his shoulder and said, "Harry."

* * *

**A/n hey guys I know I said 37 but 34's enough, I was told not to demand updates cough Ranger Dragen cough**

**But hey guys please review anyway, at least, to you people that review regularly please don't stop.**

**Oh I don't own Harry potter, but neither do you so whatever. **


	14. Chapter 14 Hello Harry, And Harry

Ch

**A/n Sorry about the delay I had like 700 words written but accidentally deleted it and I've been busy, plus I switched a few ideas around but whatever here it is.**

* * *

Ch.14

"Harry," Tonks said again but when he didn't respond she figured she'd look around, so she looked over the titles on the shelves.

She noticed that each bookcase had it own subject like the one before her now was a shelf of light art dueling spells, next to this shelf grey arts spells, then next to that dark arts spells, each shelf was a slightly different shade.

She wanted to see what was actually in the books so she chose one from a dark art shelf entitled Shifting vs. Morphing, now that intrigued her, she'd never heard of shifting before and she guessed since it was on one of the dark arts dueling shelf for a reason.

She opened it and was flung into the wall across the room, which caused the books to fall over her. They weren't little books either, she had been slammed into the muggle section, where the books were huge, she groaned and she heard laughing.

"Hey Tonks, the books are warded and I haven't keyed you in yet so you cant read then, hell I haven't even absorbed all the stuff I have in here," Harry told her.

She turned back only to see not one Harry like before but now there was five more Harry's, the only difference was their eye color, One had warn brown eyes, One had glowing orange eyes, one had piercing yellow green, one had playful golden, one had sparkling blue eyes, and of course the real Harry or at least she thought it was the real Harry, had his beautiful emerald eyes..

They were all doing various things around the library, two were building a shelf while one carved runes and stained the wood of the four freshly completed shelves, the other two were creating, sorting and stocking new books on the shelves.

"Err, Harry," Tonks started, "why are there five of you?"

"Well," the Harry golden eyes said with a growing smirk, "we can look like anyone but, we think it's ever so confusing to all look like Harry."

The "real" Harry was standing by with a look of amusement on his face, "aw, and here I thought you couldn't get enough of me Tonks, what the problem can't handle six of me," Harry said while waggling his eyebrows at her.

"To answer you question," the Harry with glowing orange eyes said but was cut off by the Harry with golden eyes.

"No I wanna tell her," the golden eyed Harry interrupted orange eyed Harry but then the Golden eyed Harry didn't say anything else so the yellow green eyed Harry said.

"Well dear were you going to explain or would you rather one of us do it," when the golden eyed Harry just nodded all the other looked confused.

"Hey I'll do it," The brown eyed Harry said but then he didn't say anything either he just returned to what he was doing with a smirk like the golden eyed Harry had done.

"Guys I think it my place to explain this," said the original Harry but then he walked over to a newly appeared chair and sat down while smirking at Tonks, who was really starting to get annoyed and confused by all of the Harry's messing with her, she was about to give up and start yelling when she heard a throat being cleared, and as she turned he gazed into very familiar stunning blue eyes.

"Being the only one present here with manner young lady I'll explain," the blue eyed Harry said while scowling at the others, "he (points at the smiling original Harry) couldn't cope with the knowledge that was thrust upon his so he created us. We are his representations of his Ancestors, and can look like any one but he found it amusing to have us all look like him for your arrival. Now if he would change us back we will introduce our selves."

The original Harry smiled and nodded his head in their direction, the five other Harry's then changed shape completely.

The blue eyed one now looked like an older Sirius, The golden eyed one was a red head woman, the brown and orange eyed ones looked like older Harry's with except one had brown hair, and the yellow green eyed Harry was a tall man with black hair that reeked pureblood supremacy.

"As Archie was saying," The woman with the gold eyes said, "Harry did a passive ritual that brought us into his mindscape to help organize, the only problem is we only can be here for eight hours, and six of that are gone, so we are in a bit of a rush."

Tonks was still a little confused because of everything that had been said but she kind of understood the rushing to get finished now.

"So are you going to introduce our selves or be rude to Harry's little girl friend," the man that looked like Harry but with brown eyes said with a smile, after Harry's groan he keep going, "Charulus Potter at your service my lady (he kisses her hand) but you can Call me Charlie," he said with a wink.

The Sirius look alike also took her hand and kissed it while saying, "Arcturus Black, at your service," the lady coughed Archie after he said this while giggling at his frown.

Then he looked up at Tonks and smiled," I believe you are also my descendent, are you not?"

"Yes I am my mother was the previous Sirius's cousin before she was kicked from the line for marrying my dad, he's a muggleborn, she hasn't talked to any Blacks but Sirius in about 28 years, well before I was born by the way," Tonks said to Charlie's smirking look.

"Young lady," the man with the potter look but creepy orange eyes said with a wave from his place carving runes into the bookcases, "Ignotus Peverell, but you can call me Iggy".

"Sal Slytherin," the epitome of pureblood looking guy said.

"Yay it s my turn finally," the red haired woman screeched, but then she stopped talking and started working again.

Almost a full minute later.

"Hey you stop it, introduce your self, and just so you know that joke stopped being funny after Charlie did it," Harry said.

"Sorry honey," the woman said sounding like a reprimanded child, "I couldn't resist doing it again, I love that joke just ask Sal he hated it when I did that at our weeding, he nearly cried (she said with a stage whisper) oh, I still haven't given you my name have I, Helga Hufflepuff but you can call me what ever you want honey," Helga said.

"Ok lets go over this again, Charlie Potter (she pointed at Charulus who blew her a kiss), Archie Black (he frowned but nodded), Iggy Peverell(Ignotus smiled but didn't turn away from his rune carving) Sal Slytherin Pureblood Extremist Extraordinaire(Slytherin frowned at the pureblood comment but again he nodded,) and finally the feisty Hufflepuffer (all of the men burst out laughing at the look of disdain on Helga face) what your said could call you anything Madame Hufflepuffer," Harry was on the floor rolling with laughter at the repeating Hufflepuffer over and over again even after Tonks had finished until he stopped and they all looked at him.

Then he started giggling like a mad man until Helga asked, "What?"

"Tonks," he started to say trough giggle fits, "was, (giggle) a (giggle) 'Puff at Hogwarts," he rushed the last pat and was on the floor again by the time he finished.

Helga gasped, "I can't believe you, from my own house, oh the shame, the shame," she said very melodramatically, "well at least she wasn't a dirty snake, then I would have never lived it down right Sal."

Sal looked angry, he threw down the hammer he was holding and angrily started to rant, "I don't like what has become of my house, I wasn't some Pureblood Extremist young lady and I'm not a dirty snake. If history hadn't been rewritten after our time, then you would know that the whole Gryffindor vs. Slytherin thing was completely misunderstood and was a onetime argument we had at a staff meeting where I told 'Ric we should have more extensive training in magical history and customs for those that were not born to magical families and he told me that the budget wouldn't cover it so I stormed from the castle to try and find a way that we could, only to be killed by a bunch, oh what you would call muggles for being a wizard,"

Sal was almost foaming at the mouth by the time he finished but he wasn't done yet,

"Then this fucker Riddle had to come and ruin my name even more, when he was the descendent of my line from a bastard daughter of one of my grandson's mistresses. If he hadn't performed a ritual to bind all of my assets and title to his name, then Harry would be the rightful Lord Slytherin so cut the Dirty snake shit all of you it gets redundant and annoying," Sal finished by picking up his hammer and loudly hammering a few nails in, but eventually he stood and stomped off into a deeper part of the library.

"I'm sorry Helga, I didn't mean to upset him," Tonks said apologetically.

"Its ok hun he just gets really miffed about the whole evil Slytherin thing," Helga reassured her as she got up to find Sal.

"Hey Tonks," Harry said as he stood and picked up Sal and Helga's hammers, "you wanna give me a hand while Sal cools down," Harry said with a smile, "its ok seriously Tonks I got the same rant a while ago when he asked how his house was doing, the dirty snake comment was just the final straw, lets get to work."

A little while after Tonks had picked up the hammer and started to help they started to get in sync they were working like a machine getting theses done like nothing but Tonks failed to notice the little glances that Harry was giving her.

Sal and Helga had come back almost an hour ago and having seen how well Tonks and Harry were working together they conquered a few more hammers and got to work making more bookcases for the memories and knowledge that Harry had been given.

Tonks finally caught Harry's little glances and asked him what was wrong.

After a little while of thinking about what to say he blushed and said, "well I was look at your eyes and was wondering since everyone else was in their real form if you could maybe, you know, be the real you," he looked at Tonks pleadingly hoping for her to say yes.

"I don't know Harry that's kind of personal, and I'm surrounded by strangers and I'm kinda self conscience about that," now Tonks knew that it wasn't really a big deal, these were some dead guys, it was two founders, Harry's ancestors, and her own ancestor, all she really wanted was for Harry to argue for her too change to her natural form.

"But Tonks, come one your beautiful and I haven't seen the real you since that time in the room," he paused at all the snickering coming from his ancestors, "that's not what I meant, you dirty old people, the ritual room not my bedroom, but seriously all I've seen is your eyes since then and I want to see your real form the real you, I think you look like a angel," Harry said the last part so only she could hear it and blushed like a Weasley but he really wanted to see the real Tonks.

"Ok Harry but only 'cuz you think I'm beautiful," Tonks hair grew longer and turned a very dark black her eyes cycled until they went back to the dark purplelly blue they started on, then her body became more Black like until she looked almost like Bellatrix again. Harry leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Your beautiful Tonks," Harry told her as she blushed and looked at her feet, and then into Harry's eyes and blushed an even deeper red. She kissed Harry the same way that he kissed her and then they went back to work.

* * *

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

* * *

Of all Harry's ancestors only Charlie was left because of his closer relation to Harry, they had all of the book sorted but there was a lot of thoughts and spells and stuff that wasn't even in books yet, but that only would equal about ten books so they weren't that stressed.

Charlie was telling Harry about how most Potters, at least one in a generation, were pranksters and really good ones at that. Then it finally came time for him to leave.

"Hey Tonks," Harry said how about we get out of here, with that he kissed her and then vanished from his mind only to leave Tonks to yell,

"**WAIT UP HARRY!"**

* * *

**A/n So sorry guys, the end is kind of choppy but the rest of it is ok, Right.**

**Well I have a couple of ideas ok, but you don't get to see these ok, well until next time **

**Review please**

**I don't own Harry Potter, nobody does,**

**Or at least no one on does.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Mound of Money

Ch. 15

* * *

Tonks reappeared in the Heritage room to find Harry talking to Griphook who was handing a series of thick folder to Harry. She walked over to see what was going on.

"Hey guys, what's up," Tonks said while punching Harry in the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt Tonks, I'm already sore," Harry said while flashing a smile at her.

"Next time don't ditch me in your mind jerk," she said while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Who said there will be a next time, I let you through the barriers this time, who said I will the next time, and I think you'll have trouble getting through if Voldie still hasn't," Harry said while sticking out his own tongue.

"Back to business," Griphook said, "I was giving Harry a listing off all of his assets from all of his vaults and accounts, I suggest we all sit down and look at them. There are a lot of things to go through and I'm positive any information would be shared anyway so let's sit down and look over these and we'll go from there ok."

Griphook then handed Tonks the Black information, kept Potter-Peverell account information, and Harry the Hufflepuff information.

Harry conjured a couch while Tonks conjured a table and they got to looking over the accounts.

* * *

Harry was amazed at the bank statement in front of him that was a lot of money more than he expected,

**Current Head: Harrison James Potter-Black**

**Hufflepuff Family Vault**** – 192,000,895,282 Galleon's 12,234,980,996 Sickle's 8,568,976 Knut's **

**12,000,000 Galleons Worth of Precious Jewels/ Gems **

**97,547,982,651 Galleon's Worth of Family Heirlooms **

**Right to 13 Votes in the Wizengamot**

**Leadership of Governor Council of Hogwarts, Depending on Presence of Other Founder Heirs**

**38 Ownership of Nimbus Broom Inc.**

**12 Ownership Daily Prophet**

**10 Ownership of Gringotts Bank**

**Hufflepuff Family Properties**** – **

**Badger Island amongst Orkney Isles, Scotland (Unplottable, Fidelis Charm Obscure Wards) **

**Worth 120, 000,000 Galleons**

**Hufflepuff Castle, Badger Island (Fidelis Charm Heavy Obscure Wards)**

**Worth 17,000,000 Galleons**

**Hufflepuff Manor – 216. Prinyer Cove, Scotland (Fidelis Obscure Wards)**

**Worth 13, 000,000 Galleons**

**Lot 13 Whisper Alley Leased to Janice Lisander, Lisa's Fine Linens**

**Worth 2,390,000 Galleons**

Harry was surprised by the amount of money he had received, and he was happy he had two homes at least that he could escape to, but was intrigued on the votes in the Wizengamot and the Leadership of the Governor Council those would most likely come in handy in the future.

* * *

Tonks looked over the Black Estate and saw what was to be expected

**Current Head: Harrison James Potter-Black**

**Black Family Vault****- 9,875,876 Galleon's 900,674 Sickle's 178, 567 Knut's**

**2,179,000 Galleons of Precious Jewels/Gems **

**8,786,000 Galleons of Family Heirlooms**

**Sirius Black's Personal Vault****- 786,000 Galleon's 198 Sickle's 87 Knut's**

**Right to 10 votes in the Wizengamot **

**20 Ownership of Borgin and Burke's**

**52 Ownership of Duran's Exotic Animal House**

**Black Family Properties****-**

**The Most Noble House of Black 12. Grimmauld Place (Fidelis Charm)**

**Worth 6,000,000 Galleons**

**Black Cottage Southern France (Fidelis Charm Address Available To Head)**

**Worth 4,500,000 Galleons**

**Lot 9 Knockturn Alley, Leased to Calvin Duran, Duran's Exotic Animal House**

**Worth 976,000 Galleons**

Tonks didn't know about the summer cottage, but then again if it was under the Fidelis then her mom wouldn't remember but then again her mom never really talked about all that much but Sirius, he was the only one, except sometime she'd talk about Cissy but Cissy was a different person now and her cold shoulder and disapproval of her father had hurt her mom deeply so the other Black's were never talked about.

She looked over Harry's shoulder and was shocked at the numbers on the Hufflepuff bank statement, but then again now that she thought about it the Hufflepuff family hadn't had a Lord or even an active member since the founders time, so that was centuries of interest on an already large sum of money.

* * *

Griphook had already had a rough figure of money that the Potter's may have but this coupled with the other account's Harry had would make him easily the most powerful and richest wizard, basically ever, even Merlin never had this much money, or priceless artifacts.

The Potter Bank Statement read:

**Current Head: Harrison James Potter-Black**

**Potter Family Vault****- 4,875,976 Galleon's 235,987 Sickle's 12,567 Knut's**

**86,956 Galleons Worth of Precious Jewels/Gems **

**4,980,798 Worth of Family Heirlooms**

**Peverell Family Vault****- 9 Galleons 3 Sickle's 2 Knut's **

**2,000 Galleon's Worth of Family Heirlooms**

**James Potter's Personal Vault****- 8,976,976 Galleon's 1,278 Sickle's 12 Knut's**

**86,000 Galleon's of Family Heirlooms**

**Lily Potter's Personal Vault****- 5,263,789 Galleon's 7,298 Sickle's 29,786 Knut's **

**12,000 Galleon's of Family Heirlooms **

**Harry Potter Trust Fund****- 432,000 Galleon's (Refills to 1 Million Galleons every 5 Years)**

**Right to 8 votes in the Wizengamot**

**32 Ownership in Cleansweep Broom Company**

**16 Ownership of Zephyr Broom Company**

**29 Ownership of Polythemus Potions**

**Potter Family Properties-**

**Prong's Place 19 Lion Lane, Godric's Hollow, Wales**

**Worth 1,500,000 Galleons**

**Potter Manor 238 Hunt Avenue Harlech Bay, Wales**

**Worth 6,500,000 Galleons**

**Lot 1217 Diagon Alley Currently Leased To: Orpheus Ollivander, Ollivander Wands**

**Worth 1,200,000 Galleons**

**Lot 765 Whisper Alley Currently Leased To: Jonas Altberg, Altberg Custom Armor and Weapons **

**Worth 1,790,000 Galleons**

* * *

Griphook looked to his companions who seem to be done this their ledgers so they all three switched once, and then switched again, they all had mixed reactions to all three bank ledgers.

Harry was surprised by the amount of Shops that he now owned and his shares of companies, plus the money, holy shit he was loaded, he wondered what exactly the family heirlooms in each vault were though, he had an idea from the list of things his ancestors had left for him to retrieve, plus he had a couple of rituals to do but for that he had to be alone.

Tonks was shocked by the amount of money and influence that Harry now had, now that she thought about it Harry more influence than any one person in the wizarding world, even the Malfoy's, ha Harry could buy all of their cronies in the Ministry, hell he could own Fudge even if Fudge was probably about to be kicked out on his ass, that's it, that was the look Harry had given Fudge, it was a you'll get yours look, this was going to be great.

Griphook was looking at this from a goblin's perspective, how could he make this gigantic sum of money even bigger, he needed to help Harry with his investments Harry would be proud to have hired him.

Harry was thinking about which house he and Tonks should go to, after their shopping spree of course, there was no way after finding out how much money he had that they could skip shopping.

"Hey Nymmy," Harry said, "Why don't I make you a portkey to Badger Island so that you can check it out while I reset the wards to all the other properties."

Tonks thought about what he had said for a second then she asked him, "What is it that you have to do that I can't be around for Harry?" she could tell from the way he wouldn't look her in the eye that he had other reasons for sending her ahead.

"Well," Harry started, "the old folks left me some things I had to retrieve and some rituals I had to do to be at my full potential, don't worry (Harry was responding to Tonks's look) none of them are from Sal in fact a lot were from Hel and some from Ravenclaw, some you can do too, but I have to do them first, and I'm sorry I have to do them alone."

"Alright Harry," Tonks said, "I guess that I'll go check on Badger Island, but don't be too long because we still have to go through the library in your head ok."

"Ok if you want to read what will always be there, I'm fine with that but I figure that we would go check out my shop's and do a little shopping on top of that too, but if you want to read then I'm ok with that," Harry said with a smirk.

Tonks smiled at Harry and said, "Shopping, good, and now that we know money doesn't matter we can get you a completely new wardrobe.'

Harry groaned and said "Alright but I want to check the shops first."

"Ok, see you later Harry," Tonks gave him a little hug and then stepped back and stared at him as if waiting for something.

"Um Harry I kind of need a portkey, I don't even know the address I couldn't see it on the bank statement," Tonks told him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that well here," Harry conjured a yellow gem and tapped it with his finger, it glowed blue, "Wait, I have to add you to the wards or you might not be able to even get there."

Harry opened the Hufflepuff folder and shuffled through he papers until he came to the ward list, his name was the only one on it so he picked up the bloodquill that Griphook had brought with him and added Tonks's name to both of the "Puff" properties, and then after he thought about it pulled out all of the other deeds and added her name to them too. While doing this he remembered, that Wormtail, and Remus as well as other were on the ward lists at the Potter and Black places so he took everyone but them off of the other properties but Grimmauld Place, which was funny because all of the Black sisters were still on the entry list, he took them off and wondered about the order bur decided he would deal with Dumbles later.

"There Dora," Harry said, "I added you to all of the properties, you go check out the "puff properties and I'll see which on I want to go to, your invited by the way (Harry Started to blush) to live with me, I guess, that is if you want to, I guess," Harry was having trouble looking her in the eye by the end but she just smiled.

"Of course I'll come stay with you, as long as you don't pick the cupboard for your room, as grand as they might seem," Tonks said while smirking at Harry.

"Ok, enough with the cupboard joke, you go check that out and I'll finish up here so we can go on our shopping spree," Harry said while trying to look mad t the cupboard statement but he couldn't keep the sneer on his face for long it keep turning back into a smile.

"Well see you in a bit Harrykins," Tonks said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then turned to leave, "oh, and you take to long and I'll have to beat you so hurry up," she told him as she tapped the portkey to take her to Badger island.

"Alright, Griphook, what's my combined total in galleons," Harry asked his advisor.

"Lets see, give me a second Harry," Griphook told him while waving his finger in the air like a wand.

"Your combined total with out properties is roughly 290.3 billion Galleons with the price of your properties 290.5 billion Galleons so it's safe to say that with out a doubt you're the Richest person alive," Griphook told him with almost no emotion.

"Wow, that's a lot, well I need a way to use my mound of gold in the muggle word and ours without having out carry all that gold around, I'm going to be making a lot of purchases in both so do you have a way," Harry told Griphook.

"Actually there's two things that will help you," Griphook closed his hand and then opened it and paper's appeared, "this one is for a money pouch that will fill with the number your thinking in your head, the other is a muggle wallet that will do the same with muggle money, just think of the type of currency you need."

Harry signed the papers and smiled when a black money pouch and wallet with a gold galleon imprinted on their sides appeared.

"Can I get the same for Nym I want her to have access to the mound as well," Griphook conjured two more papers that Harry filled out and another wallet and pouch appeared.

"Now on to the vaults my dear friend, we wouldn't want to keep Tonky waiting no would we," Harry told Griphook with a smirk.

* * *

**A/n**

**This Chapter took a while, but I think it's alright even if it doesn't flow to well in my opinion.**

**In case you were wondering why the Hufflepuff Account is way bigger than the others and the biggest source of Harry's money because:**

**1. She was wealthy founder of hogwarts**

**2. There hasn't been an Heir since her son so the interest has made a wealthy family into a ridiculously wealthy family.**

**3. Harry deserves lots of money**

**The shops that Harry owns (especially Ollivander's) will defiantly come into play later**

**Well there's the chapter hope you like it**

**Review and give me feedback Positive or Negative**

**I don't own Harry Potter but I can't recall who does**

**….**

**J/k I know that Rowling does (don't sue me**


	16. Chapter 16 Chapter of Cliffies

Ch.16

* * *

Griphook and Harry entered the runic circle that served as the goblins personal transport around the bank. As they landed in the lowest regions of the bank Harry looked at the decreasing account numbers banks vault doors and knew that they were close to the founder's family vaults.

"Griphook what's the vault number, I've never been this deep in the bank before?" Harry asked he really did have to go through the knowledge in his head, like his ancestors memories.

"Well Harry," Griphook started, "the founders were some of the first families to start vaults so the Hufflepuff Vault is vault 23. The first vaults are the largest hence the reason that the Hufflepuff vault can hold the billions of Galleons and items that belong to the Hufflepuff's," Griphook finished explaining.

"Ok well if I can have a list of the other vaults I believe I can visit the rest of the vaults by my self," Harry told his friend.

"Wait what, Harry you can't do goblin magic, can you?" Griphook said astonished at Harry's confession.

"Well actually, with the help of my Ancestors, I've found a away to duplicate a goblin's magic, and a house elf's too, so if you would please give me the vault numbers, what I have to retrieve is private and even though I trust you the knowledge of what I'm doing is my burden and secret so please My Friend I need the vault numbers," Harry told Griphook while forcing a small trickle of magic into his voice to help persuade him (another trick his ancestors and him developed).

"Ok Harry but if we get caught," Grip hook started but was cut off.

"I'll either pay tem off our withdraw everything and have you manage it from the castle or manor I'm at, actually we should probably take some gold to the castle, just incase," Harry reassured the scared goblin.

Griphook handed Harry a piece of parchment he had conjured and then he turned to leave, but not before saying, "If this turns sour Harry I'll hold you to your word and you better have a giant room for all the stuff you now house in the bank.'

Harry smiled and then cut his palm and placed in on the door where a handle should be.

"I Harrison James Potter claim Lordship of the Hufflepuff Bloodline," while saying this Harry pumped magic (equivalent to that of a goblin when they ran their finger across) into the door starting the process of him gaining his inheritance.

The Crest changed from the Badger into a more intricate design, it was a shield with lilies around it with antlers on top, on the inside was a similar shape to the Peverell family crest, two swords and a wand formed the triangle around a circle that had the heads of a grim and lion separated by a green lightening bolt, under the triangle was three words in Latin, _**Nos Algo Supersto **_(We Live To Survive). Harry hadn't expected the change of the crest or how his new one fit him so well but he accepted it and entered his vault for the first time.

* * *

Tonks had decided to check out 'Puff manor before looking at Badger Island, because she figured that they would want to be closer to civilization, instead of on an isolated private island.

She arrived at the address and noticed a large Manor house, more like mini castle in her mind, looking around she noticed a good bit of beach front that no one else even came close to reaching she figured it was probably warded and moved on to the front door.

Not thinking she knocked first, then she remembered that the place had been vacant since Helga's son's time.

The foyer was gigantic and was gold laced and painted on dark wood paneling, it looked very expensive and gave the whole place a grand atmosphere that thought made her laugh, of course it was grand Helga was a founder. As she stepped out of the foyer one of the tallest (she was about 5-foot 2-inches,but still for an elf that was gigantic) house elf she had ever seen appeared in front of her.

This elf looked different than any she had seen before, even Dobby who looked more human now, lost to this elf she looked very human except, she was beautiful too beautiful that it looked almost alien like, she had milk white hair, and pale blue skin that shined in the dim light of the manner.

"Er, hello I'm Tonks, I'm a friend of the new Head of the Hufflepuff house, who might you be?," Tonks asked her very nicely trying not to be offensive in any way.

"Hello Miss Tonks, I'm Shira, last of the Earth Elves, personal assistant to Helga Hufflepuff, how may I help you today," the elf, Shira, told her.

"Well, First not to be rude or anything, what exactly is an Earth Elf," Tonks asked having never heard of them before.

Shira smiled at her and then began explaining, "Once there were more than just house elves, there were many different types of elves, each differing in power, looks, and abilities:

The oldest and most powerful were the elder elves who ruled over the rest as kings and queens, there were very few of these only about 1 for every hundred of other kinds of elves.

Then, came the Wood elves Ruled over by the elder **Tyro**, their queen, lived in the trees and forests and were one with the animals and creatures of the forests. They were reclusive and rarely ever had contact with others.

Then there were the Lunar elves ruled over by **Danis** their king, also an elder, the lunar elves were even more reclusive than the Wood elves, but they did share their findings with the rest of us. They were the elven scholars, all they did was study and experiment, they lived deep under ground and were very pale with pale eyes and weren't overly tall or large.

Then there were us the Earth elves, my king was **Camulus**, he was one of the strongest of the elders and for a good reason, we Earth elves are warriors, we use the magic of earth herself to defend our brothers and sisters, other that the elder elves we were the strongest with earth herself on our side, we were tasked to fight and stop any invasion on our land or people, I'll finish my brothers story later.

Finally the last of the elves were what you call house elves, they were small and had no ruler, I'm sorry to say this but they weren't treated very well because of their appearance and their lacking in magical abilities they were treated like servants, they didn't acquire magical powers until they were bonded for the first time and it was discovered that hey would mirror their masters strength.

Now that I am finished with the overview of elves would you like to hear my story I would be willing to trade you , my history for yours," Shira finally finished.

Tonks looked thoughtful for a second and then nodded, "I'll tell you my story even if I'm afraid it will be nothing but boring compared to anything you tell me," Tonks paused and looked around, "you wouldn't happen to know of a sitting room near by do you."

"Actually Tonks, I do know of one near by if you would follow me, we can get to the story telling," Shira told her.

They walked down a long corridor, and then turned into a large study, that had two chairs in front of an old ok desk that had two leather sitting chairs on either side.

Tonks and Shira sat down and waited for the other to start until Shira finally looked at Tonks and said,

"Ok well then I guess I'll begin,"

"**My story starts…**"

* * *

When Harry entered the vault there was an empty room with five doors each with a plaque over it over it

The First, had **Money** above it on a gold plaque with black writing with a picture of coin on the door.

The Second, had **Weapons **aboveit on a black plaque with red writing with a picture of a helmet with a sword stuck through it.

The Third, had **Jewelry **above it on silver plaque with gold writing with a picture of a ring on the door.

The Fourth had **Clothes **above it on a white plaque with emerald writing with a picture of a hat on the door.

The Fifth and final had **Books** above it on a brown plaque with white writing with a picture of a book on it.

"Well I really should get the things Helga told me too but I wanna check some stuff out first," Harry said to no body but himself.

First he enters the money room and was seriously awed by the biggest amount of money he had ever seen the room was gigantic and was lined wall to wall with wizard money with only a small winding path that lead through out it.

So he walked through the mountain of gold and silver that was littered with jewels until he reached an opening that was like a small chamber inside of the mountain of gold in the middle of the chamber was a pedestal as he walked up he saw that the pedestal held a…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a highly respected man, every one saw him as the white king the leader of the light, now he sat behind his desk trying to think of a way to get Harry Potter back under his control and he was distressed that the wards around private drive showed that he hadn't returned for two days now after their little fight at the bank.

How had Harry gotten away like this, he knew the answer but didn't want to admit it, he had messed up, he had ignored Harry and that had made him feel abandoned so he had talked to Sirius who had been taken away from him.

Now Harry was alone and even through the blocks he had placed on him he knew that Harry was powerful, his patronus at thirteen was a testament to his power, if unblocked he could be more powerful than Tom.

Tom another mistake he had made, if only he had gained more control over him then this mess would have been over sooner, with him being the savior, but now things had gone wrong, he remembered exactly when they had too just the thought of that night made him cringe…

* * *

Griphook sat at his desk waiting for Harry to finish, what did he have to do that was so secret?

I already have a list of everything he owns and everything in his vaults, unless, there was something that had been placed there that would lead him somewhere else, something that had remained hidden, if it was in the Hufflepuff vault, then there was no telling what it was.

He would just have to wait and find out what this big mystery was, just like the rest of the world thought Griphook, what was the point in being an advisor, if he wasn't consulted before Harry did something dangerous or stupid.

The fact that he had to send Tonks away so that he could do whatever he was doing made Griphook feel even more uneasy.

* * *

**A/n I don't know about you guys, but I think that this might be the meanest chapter I've written yet, I've left you with some puzzles but not given you really any pieces, and three cliffies, in one chapter that has to be a record right.**

**Lol…**

**Well I hope you agonize over what direction I might be taking the story even if I myself am not to clear on it well, please review while I think of ways to torture you next chapter, or I might just give you the whole story at once…..**

**Nope on second thought I probably won't because cliffhangers are so much more fun. **

**heres a poem:**

_I dont own harry potter_

_Neither do you_

_when you finish my story _

_Fucking review_

Now until next time i hope you enjoy oh and reveiw it make thi swhole writing this a better experience.


	17. Chapter 17 Stories & Leaving Gringotts

CH.17

* * *

**A younger Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in his office when the perimeter alarms went off so he opened the Portrait of a phoenix that guarded the entrance to his office no doubt fascinating the young man that was waiting to enter.**

**He smiled, turned on the twinkle and said, "Enter."**

**A small boy barely eleven years old with dark brown hair entered the office and looked around with barely contained amazement at all of the shiny trinkets and things that littered his office and the portraits of magical creature and moving wizards that littered his walls.**

"**Hello Tom, please take a seat I have some questions that I would like to ask," Dumbledore said while pushing the twinkling almost to a max to gain the boys attention so he could skim his memories.**

"**I remember when we first me you said that you could talk to snakes, have you told anyone else this?" he asked tom knowing the answer already.**

"**No sir," the small boy said in a small voice, "I remembered your surprise and decided that it was probably something that was rare so I decide to keep it a secret."**

"**Well I have something for you," Dumbledore waved his wand and a book flew to his hand, a book titled ****Parselmagic, The Darkest of Magic's.**

**"I just have one question to ask Tom; How would you like to be the next Dark Lord?" Dumbledore handed him the book which glowed when toms fingers touched the cover.**

**Tom's eyes flashed red and he smiled evilly up at his Tranfiguartion teacher who smiled right back at him****.**

**"I'd be delighted," Tom said in a stronger deeper voice than before. **

* * *

"_**My story starts with the king of the Earth elves king," **_Shira started to tell Tonks_**, "Camulus was my father Tonks, my mother though, she was Marus, the daughter of Danis King of the Lunar elves.**_

_**This was forbidden in our culture elves were only allowed to mate with elves of their kind, my mother being the King Lunar elf's daughter and my father being King Earth elf, made their union even worse in their societies eyes, this caused a lot of tension between their species, but the final straw between them was my birth.**_

_**The act of two seperate species of elves having a hybrid offspring caused my grandfather to declare all out war with my father, **_

_**Eventually my grandfather pressured the wood elves to join his side .**_

_**While the Lunar and Wood elves were not the warriors that the Earth elves were, they were intelligent and cunning with more resources at their disposal.**_

_**The war was coming to an end after 12 years of bloody fighting mainly because both sides had been devastated, everywhere was battle scarred, with bodies strewn everywhere, I wasn't even allowed outside anymore because of the indescribable carnage that followed everywhere we went to hide.**_

_**It was a quiet night, my mother had awoken me and my father was gathering the remaining earth elves to try and fend off the attacking forces of my Grandfather and his men that were trying to breach the castle.**_

_**My mother quickly built a portal to the human world and told me to run and not stop until I was safe, she rushed to my fathers side and as I stepped through the portal I saw the castle crash down on the remaining elves killing them all instantly.**_

_**The portal my mother had made was positioned in a cave on Badger island, I'm pretty sure that if you're here you know what Badger island is and who owned it right,"**_

Tonks nodded and the looked at Shira giving her a look that told her to continue,

"_**Well the Hufflepuff's took me in and I grew up with their only daughter Helga, while we aged at different speeds we became close friends and would often venture back into my lonely battle scarred world with her parents to look for things that might have been useful to the Wizarding world.**_

_**We found many things a lot that weren't important, but some of it helped to further spell development and ward construction for wizards,**_

_**While we never found any of the three other types of elves, we happened to find house elves, and we brought the few hundred that had survived to this world to be free.**_

_**The only problem with servants is that once freed most couldn't do anything but serve, so they found masters in Wizards and that when they gained their power, a wizard and an elf when bonded would share power, but the wizard would have control over them and slowly their treatment went from worse to wore until they were no longer servants, they were slaves.**_

_**Me and Helga had a similar relationship but unlike the house elves I wasn't bound to her, we were bound to each other, we became equals and while she taught me her way of magic, I taught her how to harness the magic of the Earth,**_

_**I helped her and the founders to build and start Hogwarts, I was even a teacher for a number of years at one point, but I ended up acting as Helga's personal assistant in the later years.**_

_**While studying my heritage we learned that while Helga would grow old and die, I would live potentially forever unless another elf killed me, you see as an elf I am immune to most Wizarding magic and the earth constantly energizes my body never letting me grow older and sustaining me forever.**_

_**Now even though we knew the day would come, the day of Helga's death, was one of the saddest thing I've ever endure"**_ tears slowly made there way down her face, "_**So after her death, I waited for her heir to finally come so I could assist him in anything he need but there was no Hufflepuff heir for a long time so I kept her things in order and tended her properties awaiting Helga's heir."**_Shira stopped talking and dried her eyes and gave Tonks the same look that she herself had given Shira earlier.

Tonks figured that it was her turn for the story telling.

* * *

Harry walked up to the pedestal and saw a large clear gem gracefully rapped in gold, and hung from long gold chain, he stepped closer and noticed that the gem was faintly glowing a soft white light that reflected off the surrounding gold.

What had Harry confused was that if this was a secret and hidden why was it with the gold and not the jewelry, whatever thought Harry so he grabbed it and put it in his robe pocket not sure enough about it to wear the strange piece of jewelry.

He then left the Money room and entered the Weapons room.

Sword, axes, daggers, bows, staffs and armor, of all shaped designs and colors littered the walls and floor, there were decorative pieces, normal muggle weapons, and some that Harry could see were enchanted some were so heavily enchanted that he had to dim his Mage sight even to look at them.

Harry was here for a specific weapon though, he need to find it,

He felt a pull coming from close but couldn't place exactly where it was coming from, then he saw what was calling, on the farthest wall hung a medium length broadsword, that glittered silver all the way to the handle, made of a redwood with a silver bard adorning it barely making the wood visible.

Harry hand slowly reached out to it on its own, it was calling to him, he felt a tingly feeling pulsing threw him as his finger slightly grazed the blade.

He pulled it from its place on the rack and felt a surge of magic through his arm that tore through his whole body, causing his breath to hitch, the sword, his sword he corrected, was lighter than it appeared and as he slashed it through the air it felt like it was slicing through the air.

He looked around and saw no scabbard or anything so he focused on Helga's memories of this particular sword to find how to store it, a wave of knew knowledge poured into his mind from the sword itself, and Harry smiled, that would work.

As the sword had told him he concentrated and it was transported to his mindscape hung on the wall in his hidden library waiting to be called on again.

Reaching out with a tendril of magic Harry looked for any more weapons that called to his magic, he closed his eyes and followed the faint feelings until he stopped in front of a case filled with daggers one called to him right away.

A long dagger almost a small sword the length of his elbow to his fingers was calling out the strongest, Harry picked it up and looked a the emerald encrusted black sheath that held the small sword, he grasped the hilt and pulled it from its sheath.

Again magic tingled through his body but it was different than the sword, this weapon, made Harry angry, no it was not anger he felt , it was rage, pure untainted rage,

The air started to crackle with energy until Harry looked down closely at the blade and understood the feelings he was receiving, embedded in the blade shined the name, **Salazar Slytherin**, in ornate writing, he was feeling the rage that Voldemort's reputation had brought the name of Slytherin, the rage at was being done in his name.

Harry calmed him self, concentrated and wandlessly shrunk the dagger and placed it into his robe pocket and picked out the other two things that were calling to him.

Two smaller dagger that complemented each other soon found there way into his hand, the dagger were of similar design, both were about ten inches long,

The first he had chose hand a black handle that had gold woven around the handle and down midway onto the blade, which was angled on one side and serrated on the other.

The second was a little large, and had silver wrapped around a black handle that stopped on when it reached the blade, and also had a curved angled blade on the bottom, and serrated edge on the top of the small blade.

Once more Harry called out to the weapons in the room and looking for anything else, when he found none e turned and left the room, and entered the Clothes room,

Racks and shelves were stacked and filled with lots of different clothes and mannequins were everywhere modeling different types of dress and robes and muggle outfits.

Harry had hoped to find something to wear but nothing was his taste until he found a mannequin that was dressed head to toe in black,

Plain black slacks, a button up dress shirt that was made of silk, and slightly worn black knee height dragon skin boots, this was perfect for Harry so he changed clothes, but had a pocket problem there were no pocket on the dress shirt.

Harry summoned a nearby Black with gold buttons sports jacket, transfigured the golden buttons to silver and put it on completing the outfit, finished with his clothing he left and entered the Jewelry room.

This room looked like a jewelry store, with long glass cases of rings, necklaces, pendants, and earrings. He quickly did and over view of the room and decided he would bring Tonks back her, she would love all this jewelry, actually now that he though about it, would she, he really need to know more about her, he only knew a small amount of her childhood, and some of her current feelings but other that she was a mystery.

So Harry left the vault, planning to come back when he had gone through more of his ancestors memories, so he could determine what to take later.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**, (Still with Harry)

* * *

Harry had finished all of his vault hopping and gathered everything he would need for his next few errands, now _Got to __see an man about a wand_ thought Harry as he finally left Gringotts after nearly three day and headed towards Ollivander's.

* * *

**A/n**

**Ok I wanted to get another chapter up quick so I apologize if this chapter is kind of choppy, I'll have links to all Harry weapons on my profile so check them out or if you want send me a message and ill give you my photobucket info and you can check them out yourself.**

**Well read review and what ever you know the deal.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter, but I know who does,**

**And you should too.**


	18. Chapter 18 Wonderous Wands

Ch.18

* * *

Harry walked through the door to Ollivander's shop and felt the tingle of wards, as he looked around with his mage sight and noticed lots of wards, everywhere, on the building, on the shelf's on the wand boxes, on the wands, even the floor had wards on it, but the highest concentration, wasn't on the front door, but on the door to the back room.

While he was looking around the store he felt the lightest touch of legilimency on his shields and instantly drew his wand and resurveyed the store looking for the person attempting to breach his mind when he heard a cough behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter your shields are amazing, you've come a long way since we last meet," Ollivander paused and looked around then backed to Harry and cocked his head, "what is your business today Mr. Potter if I might ask."

"Well Mr. Ollivander, I require wand crafting services, and was wondering if you were interested," Harry told him while trying to read Ollivander but he felt nothing there, there was just an emptiness.

"Oh will it be a challenge, I haven't had a challenge in a good while and would love one," said Ollivander with a look of pure joy on his face, not unlike a little kid tasting candy for the first time, "and you may be powerful, Mr. Potter, but you have a long way to go before you can even sense my occlemency shields," Ollivander added with a smile.

"I hope its not too difficult but I would like two custom wands made for me," Harry said and noted Ollivander's curious look at him once again.

"Ah the you have something in mind then, lets see what you've brought me," Ollivander said to Harry while motioning to the counter.

Harry smiled and pulled about a dozen silk bags from his pockets and laid them down on the counter motioning for Ollivander to investigate.

When Ollivander opened the first bag he gasped and said, "Oh my, rare ingredients indeed, two basilisk fangs, a dark phoenix feather, thestral hair, Nundu's claw, Grim's saliva, Dragon's scale and blood from a dragon species I cant identify, hum badger hair?, and piece of a white stag's antler. Yes, yes this will be a fun indeed," the last part Ollivander muttered to himself but Harry still heard it and smiled at the old man.

"If you would please accompany me to my work room we will get started, Mr. Potter," Ollivander carefully put the items back into their bags with great care and walked towards the back room of his shop with Harry close behind him.

As the shuffled into the back room Harry said, "Mr. Ollivander, it Harry just Harry, I believe we can have a more casual relationship as I am your landlord," in response to Ollivander's slight look of surprise Harry said, " I've spent nearly three days in Gringotts and have gone over all of my assets."

"Ah, well then you may call me what you like, though I really prefer that you don't call me Orpheus, I like Ollie myself now Harry I would like to know if you could tell where you acquired such rare and unique magical materials, and if you could provide more," Ollivander looked hopeful at the last question and Harry was sad to have to disappoint him.

"I'm sorry Ollie but these materials are as you said unique, and if I'm not mistaken very powerful and I can't have them fall into the wrong hands," Harry told him.

"Alright I suspected as much and agree Harry, but oh how much fun these wand's will be to make, do you have and preference to the composition of the cores or can I have at it?"

Ollivander asked the last part with another hopeful look on his face.

"I'm sorry Ollie but one of the wands has to be, The Thestral Hair, Dragons parts, and Dark Phoenix Feather, but the other is all you," Harry disappointed his new friend again but at the sound of the second wand Ollivander was practically glowing with excitement.

"Alright well lets chose a handle for this first wand and well go from there alright Harry, just step up to the blocks of wood and chose the one that pulls to your magic, and before you ask believe me you'll know which one is the right one," Ollivander told Harry while he pulled some cauldrons out and got a couple of potions brewing.

Harry slowly walked up to the many wood blocks and waved his hand around while trying to concentrate, after going through nearly all of the blocks Harry was about to give up when he felt a pull to a half completed wand across the room, with his mage sight he could a see a green glow from his hand to the charcoal black wand in front of him.

"Um Ollie, none of the blocks responded, but there is a half completed wand that pulled on my magic, hard it was indescribable and more powerful than the holly wand I have now," Harry told Ollivander from across the room.

"Yes, again your choice is unique, that is my only piece of charred wenge from a tree only native to southern Africa, its more durable than ebony and was charred by a lightening strike, so it really is one of a kind piece, so lets see yes, this will go well with the wand's attributes, bring it over here and lets get to working on this," Ollie told him.

Harry saw there cauldrons all bubbling with a different color potion in each, one had a bright gold, another had an inky black, and then there was a deep green, finally a dark crimson that looked suspiciously like blood.

"What are theses potions for Ollie?" Harry asked him trying to understand what they were for without it having to be explained but explaining something to yourself when you don't know what your explaining becomes very confusing.

"They are each to help soak up the power of the wand cores, it breaks them down into it's simplest magical form, which is coincidentally its most powerful. This is the reason why your holly wand and Voldemort's yew wand are brother wands, their cores are from feather of the same phoenix given at the same time, so basically once broken down their simplest form are 100 percent identical, and thus when used against each other the magic channeled has very erratic and incalculable results.

Now here's a question for you, what would have been the result if you and the Dark lord had both used the darkest spell at the same time with identical wands, especially now that you and he share the bonds of blood after his rebirth? These are the things an old man wonders Harry and are the reasons behind why I find you so peculiar and curious," Ollivander said while smirking internally at how utterly confused Harry seemed to be.

"Ok, now Harry please hand me the thestral hair," Harry handed it to him and Ollivander examined it, then he said, "from the main of a male thestral, willingly given, am I correct?" Ollivander asked, to which Harry nodded a yes.

Ollivander stirred, the potion into which the hair slowly dissolved, if possible making it take on an even dark shade of black, then he took the potion off the fire and put a cover over it, and said

"Okay now I want you to, take the dragon scale and put it inside of the file with the dragon blood, do you have it (Harry nods) ok now take the vial in your hands and slowly very slowly let your magic flow freely, alright do you see how the color darkened, when it turns a dark crimson color, I want you to pour its contents into the green potion and the we'll go from there, be patient it takes a few minutes, if not then this wand will not work, do you understand, you must do this at a slow steady pace, alright, while you do that I need to carve the first basilisk fang."

Ollivander pulled a platinum colored knife from a drawer and gingerly pull one of the basilisk fangs from it bag.

"A king basilisk fang, willingly given, no this has to be one of the rarest ingredients I've ever used, not only has there only been two recorded King basilisks in this shops history, but they were known to be extremely aggressive and distrustful of even the strongest Parseltongue," Ollivander told Harry while he slowly carved the fang while etching runes into it during the process.

Harry looked at the color of the dragon blood and scale mixture and saw that it was maroon almost brown in fact, so he took the cap off the vial and slowly poured the contents into the green potion, and looked to Ollivander for what to do next.

Without looking up Ollivander told Harry, "Now do you see the crystals on the table across from the cauldron, I need you to carve the runes

_**Laguz**_** (Movement), **

_**Uruz**_** (Strength), **

_**Berkana**_** (Growth), **

**and **_**Ehwaz **_**(Movement)**,

on to the sides of four of the red ones, and then put them in potion, after charging them with magic then three stirs clockwise, and four counterclockwise then back and forth alternating 10 times, take the potion off the fire and we'll go from there," after his instructions Ollivander stopped carving the fang put some glue like substance on it and rolled it around in the shavings filling up the rune marks making them near invisible to anyone with the ability to see magic.

Ollivander picked up the half finished wenge wand and started to re carve the handle with his eyes clothes letting its innate magic do the work and take the form it was meant to.

"Ok Harry now take the feather and when I tell you too put a drop of your blood into each of the potions, then take the feather dip it into the red potion for three second then pull it out and put it into the basilisk fangs shaft, I'll do most of the rest from there ok,(a short pause) now go now," Ollivander told Harry.

Harry moved as quick as he could and tried to do everything he had been told as best as he could, he finished with the feather and then slowly inserted it into the basilisk fang.

Ollivander finished the handle and set it down pulled out a small metal ladle, and scooped all of the other potions up, (which had simmered down to almost nothing) and poured them into the fang filling it up all the way up.

Harry had moved to watch the end of the wand making process and was shocked when Ollivander opened his eyes to reveal that hey were silver instead of their natural blue.

Ollivander took the handle and fixed it to the basilisk fang which fit perfectly even though Ollivander had, had his eyes closed the whole time, he then took a small silver wire and wrapped it around the pitch black handle and handed the wand to Harry.

"pour all the power you can release into it and then drop it into the gold potion, hurry, it needs to be done quick, as much magic as you can Harry empty yourself into it , it's important," Ollivander told him quickly.

Harry did as he was told, a dark green aura appeared around him and then it slowly swirled down until it was flowing only from his arm into the new wand.

After what felt like forever to Harry but in reality was only o few seconds Harry had poured his entire magical core (which was massive) into the wand and promptly passed out from magical exhaustion, as soon as the wand dropped into the cauldron.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

Harry woke up and instantly jumped to his feet and surveyed the area, not a good idea, his head spun and he ended up on the ground instead of the couch he had previously been on. As he looked around, he began to recognize his surroundings, he was still in Ollivander's, but the old man was missing from the workroom.

Harry got to his feet, slowly this time, and made his way to the table to see what the wand's finished product looked like, only to be amazed by the wand crafter yet again when at the bottom of the cauldron sat two very unique wands unlike anything he had ever seen.

"that's because they are truly unique," Ollivander's voice interrupted his though process, "you need to replace your mind shielding, when I said everything Harry I didn't really mean everything you had, just everything available, but it worked none the less, pick up your wands, and I'll explain them."

Harry picked up the first and felt a surge of power unlike anything he had ever felt before, this new wand felt like it was a part of him, Harry mentally laughed, they were a part of him.

The wand itself was the dark charcoal black of the charred wenge, with silver winding halfway up the handle and a lone streak making it to the fang.

Where the fang met the handle looked like it was perfectly made for it, the black wood seemed to crawl up the fang. The fang it self was adorned with so many complex runes he was having a hard time keeping his eyes on it, but in Harry's eyes, it was beautiful.

"Yes Harry the wand we made is truly beautiful, one of the finest I believe I've ever had the pleasure of making, the handle charred wenge as you know is very good at harnessing and holding vast amounts of magic, and the fact that the wand shaft itself is a magical item, only made it harder to control, so I wound a small strand of silver infused with mithril around the handle to make the control aspect a lot easier, now with both of thee masterpieces the wand itself multiplies power instead of just focusing and converting it to usable magic, now look at the one I made, while you were sleeping," Ollivander was once again bouncing with barely restrained glee like a child, which made Harry smile, that is until his jaw dropped at the sight of his other wand.

Unlike every other wand Harry had seen this one had no wood on it whatsoever, the handle was made of a silvery metal that shined bright, but also had a watery look to it, as though it wasn't completely solid, the handle seemed to explode into the fang, with jagged edges of the strange metal meeting the ivory texture of the basilisk fang.

Wrapped around the wand handle all the way up the shaft almost to the tip of the fang was a thin gold wire that was merged with the wand, the whole wand looked like it was more for decorative purposes than actual use.

"This was the most difficult wand I have ever made," Ollivander told him, "none of the other woods would pull to your magic, even the holly of your old wand, so I again mixed up a silver mithril amalgam, with trace amounts of adamantium, for the handle, the wire that runs through out is again for power regulation, which is necessary, due to the multiple magical cores contained.

The core is powdered, stag antler and nundu claw, with grim saliva, and the most mysterious ingredient you supplied, the hair of a badger, which I was surprised to see had vast magical potential unlike what I had first though, again the addition of a king basilisk fang as a shaft nearly doubles, this wand potential. Oh and so you no Harry, I seem to have forgotten to register these wands magical signature with the ministry," The last part was said with a twinkle not unlike Dumbledore's, but if you looked you could see the playfulness and excitement behind it.

"I have a question Ollie," Harry asked, "not to be rude but the crafting of the wand's seemed very simply, if so then why aren't their more crafters."

"Ah harry yes it would seem simple, but did you see any of the ingredients I put in the potions, we used, can you understand the runes carved, or how the pieces fell together even though my eyes were closed the nearly half the time," Ollivander asked.

"No, I didn't it must be a family secret right, what was the silver eye thing," Harry asked

"Oh, that was a variant of mage sight, mixed with a small amount of divination, I let the magic se and control, what it knew that wand's shape would be, and yes the secrets are passed on through the family, much the reason why there are only a few wand crafters that own family shops.

Also it take s an innate ability in many fields to be a wand crafter, my older brother Carlin Ollivander didn't have the gift, so my father trained me ,"

"Any more questions," Ollivander asked

"Err, how much do I owe you," Harry asked while expecting a high cost for the amount of work they took to make.

"Absolutely nothing, they were very much fun to make, if draining but I think you understand why I make single core wands, do you not," Ollivander told Harry.

"Now Harry I believe you have some where to go?" Ollivander questioned him, when he remembered Tonks, oh god it had been a couple of hours now, she would be worried, and mad, and that wouldn't be good.

"Well thanks Ollie, for everything, I wish I could chat longer, but your right I better go before Tonks gets even more worried," Harry was heading towards the door when he remembered something and turned back to the counter.

"Here Ollie, I won't be needing this, and I feel it may chose another," said Harry as he placed his old holly and phoenix feather wand on the counter.

"Ah, to true Harry I do agree, in this case the wizard chose a new wand, or did new wands chose a wizard and replace and older wand that was less compatible, well I will ponder that one now hurry up Harry , Good day," With that Ollivander picked up the wand Harry had left for him and turned to go back to the room.

But as Harry turned and moved back to towards the front door, it exploded in and threw Harry onto his back.

Harry turned and tried to pull his wands out so he never saw the sickly yellow curse strike his neck, or the masked man that had fired it through the dust, or the other men that smashed through the shop and grabbed Ollivander, and Harry.

* * *

A/n

**Yep the ending on this one is pretty bad but hey I said it would get better, I hope it has, and again ask and I'll give you links and stuff or the photobucket info to see the pics of Harry's weapons, and now Harry's wand also.**

**Review Please**

**Me no onwe Hary Poter**


	19. Chapter 19 Harry's Capture & Tonk's Tale

Ch.19

* * *

Harry had a bad headache, a very bad headache, and the cool stone of the wall made the fresh tattoos all over his body sting. That and the pain from the chains wrapped around his arms and legs that had him suspended up on the wall, he noticed the clothes he was wearing were gone and he was only in a pair of plain white pants making him feel even more exposed to the dank dungeon air.

The tattoos were new, a result of one of the rituals his ancestors had left him to do. This one took all of his animagus forms and made a controllable physical representation, basically the tattoos would be able to come to life, but he hadn't had a chance to use them yet.

The chains that were wrapped around him were cutting off the flow of his magic, he couldn't access it at all, and that's why the tattoos felt fresh and real, the magic hadn't completely healed them yet so they were fresh open wounds, smashed against the walls.

The door to his cell smashed open and a large man stormed into the cell and punched him in the stomach, the man then yelled in his face,

"**WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE OLD MAN'S SHOP**?" the man waited a few seconds and then punched him in the stomach again.

"**ANSWER ME!**," the man yelled again.

Harry looked at the man and then looked down, and then he looked at the man again widened his eyes and then looked down again.

The man seemed to catch on and waved his hand canceling the silencing charms over Harry.

"You know it's easier to answer questions when you can talk right," Harry told the man sarcastically, and then told him, "well before I answer your questions you have to answer a couple of mine."

"First," Harry started, "Do you work for Voldemort, Do you-" Harry was cut off by the mans laughing.

"Voldemort, what a pansy, you haven't meet anything remotely evil if he's the first "evil" thing that comes to mind, now even lesser demons are more evil then him," Tiny told him.

"Well if you don't work for Voldie, than who do you work for, obviously if I'm chained and the pain in my neck is any clue you're not the good guys," Harry said.

"I'll tell you," Tiny said, "When you give me your name boy," Tiny said the last part really slow like Harry couldn't understand what he was saying.

"As if you don't know, you're the one that captured me," Harry almost yelled back in Tiny's face.

Tiny laughed again "What is your problem kid, why do you think every thing is about you. We asked the old man for help, he said no, so we made him help us, now tell me your god damn name or we'll have to dispose of you."

"My name is Harry, with lots of surnames, but I'm all for the light, I Harrison James Peverell Potter Black Hufflepuff Slytherin swear on my magic that I will and have only used my power to help the innocent and those I feel were wronged, or in some way manipulated by the dark, or in league with dark forces in the past or present," after Harry's extra long magical oath there was a bright flash of green light that made both Tiny and Harry see spots.

"Ok I see why your so self absorbed Harry Potter hunh, you're your dimensions savior right, you're supposed to save the world from the Darkish Lord," Tiny smiled and the he winked and the chains fell from Harry's arms and legs but control of his magic still hadn't returned to him, he could sense it just beneath the surface but he couldn't will it to the surface.

"Um, Mr. I didn't catch your name through out this whole name thing did I, well Mr. why is my magic still being blocked?" Harry asked him.

"First Harry, you can call me Sam, and I can't re move the blocks on your magic, only the Dr. can, we'll go once you get dressed," Sam told Harry while opening a drawer and handing him all his clothes and stuff.

"By the way what enactments are on that jacket, we couldn't take or see what was in the pockets, so we just removed them from you," Sam asked as he left the room.

A few seconds later Harry walked through the door and told Sam,

"I actually don't know what's on them, I just pulled them from one of my ancestors vaults, I actually don't know how old they are either," Harry told him as he straitened his jacket out.

They started walking out down a long hallway and then turned and went down another,

"What are those tattoos all over you by the way," Sam asked as they continued along the massive hallway.

"How about I show you when my magic gets turned back on though," Harry thought about it again and realized that he really hadn't tested that particular ritual or a few of the others left to him by ancestors yet.

"Hey Harry were here," Sam said as he pushed a set of large doors open.

A voice called out, "Welcome," pause,

"Harry Potter," Sam said fillling in the name for the mysterious voice.

* * *

"Well Shira," Tonks said, "I doubt my story is even close to as fascinating as yours."

"I'm a half-blood metamorphagus (she changed her hair to give Shira an example) my Dad, a muggleborn, was killed during the first war against Voldemort, he was one of the lower members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, when list of members was turned over to Voldie, he was one of the first killed, I can't really remember him but I remember my mom crying some night's.

My mom raised me as a witch, I had some normal years at Hogwarts, up until about the end of second year, when the other kids found out that I was a metamorphagus, all of the boys older and younger liked me and I became really popular.

When I went on my first date in third year I found out why every boy had a different fantasy and me, I was their ticket to fantasy land, every guy would start off nice and then he would have me change, little ones at first, until I was a completely new person, until I was their fantasy girl, so I stopped dating.

Later on in third year Moody, he's an ex auror, decided that I was going o be his newest protégé, so he started training me in lots of different areas that pertained to auror work, he helped me with my metamorphagus powers so that I could be the best undercover agent the ministry had ever seen.

He then in fourth year helped my take the O.W.L.S early which with his tutoring, I passed with flying colors, a year early too,

Fifth year I study and trained hard for my N.E.W.T.S. which Moody had again arranged early, I was going to take them in sixth year instead of my seventh, I got a little distracted when something was going around petrifying students, but once Harry solved that crisis I went back to training.

Sixth year I took my N.E.W.T.S. graduated, was excepted into Auror academy and I was a natural at everything thanks to Moody, who was teaching at Hogwarts, now I'm a second year auror about to graduate.

That's about it that and all of this business with Harry, and discovering that Dumbles isn't everybody's grandfather, nope he's actually a manipulative old bastard." Tonks finished but Shira looked some what unsatisfied with her story.

"Ok, so Tonks where is Moody now, and can you please tell me more about this business with Harry and more about Harry himself," Shira asked Tonks suspecting some things but waiting to hear more before she jumped to conclusions.

"Well Moody he's working for Dumbles, he was one of Harry's guards with me, he's one of the higher up Order members.

There's a lot of business and stuff going on with Harry, he's just inherited a lot of stuff and knowledge, that and he is doing some errands as we speak, which are probably dangerous if he sent me away so he could do them.

And I'm sorry but Harry's story is his to tell I would be breaking his trust if I told you what he told me in confidence," Tonks still seemed to be avoiding the Harry subject to Shira so she asked,

"and on a personal, emotional level how do you feel about Harry," as she asked Tonks Shira noticed a slight changed in Tonks's demeanor, she looked like she was a shamed, confused, and like she had been caught.

"You know I'm not really that sure, we haven't been close for very long, and at school he seemed like a loner even though he always had Ron and Hermione with him.

I find him funny and attractive, and almost perfect, but every time I start to think of him like that I have to remind my self he's three years younger than me, and then I start to think what other people will think, what Harry think's about me.

I'm not sure what to do," Tonks said the last part in a whisper and was looking at the ground barley holding in tears of frustration.

"Tonks, its ok just slow down," Shira told her, "Harry will tell you how he feels, believe me if you feel this strongly then he will have to notice, eventually, I hope. How does he treat you and act around you."

"Well," Tonks started, "I think that he likes me, I'm the only person that he's actually told everything bout his past, were always flirting or joking around, and he kissed me, plus, he made it so I cant make my eye's change anymore, he says that they're beautiful and should stay natural.

He never asked me to change, but he changed me himself so that he could see me, and he wasn't ashamed, I could tell by his eyes, that he truthfully thought I was beautiful.

The first thing he wanted to do with the massive amount of money he inherited was to take me shopping, and the more I talk about him the stupider I feel about doubting myself, he makes me feel special, and I can't wait for him to get here, so I can give him a kiss," Tonks finally seem happy again and she was smiling at the end.

"Well, let's continue the tour shall we," Shira asked Tonks.

As they turned to leave the room, Dobby appeared and looked around frantically until he saw Tonks and Shira.

"Tonks, who is that?" Shira asked.

"Oh that's Dobby Harry's personal elf why?," Tonks was curious now.

"Because he and Harry have a partner bond like Helga and I not a servant one like the other House Elves, he must be part of another race of elf because house elves can't be a part of a partnership bond, that means either there are other hybrid's that have remained hidden for centuries, or that house elves have started to evolve" Shira told her,

"Also, it means that Harry and I cannot be bonded, a partnership can be sustained between a single pair, if a triple bond was attempted some or all three people will die from a magical overdose, because I body Elf or Wizard wasn't meant for that much power."

"Tonks, Tonks, you must hurry, he's gone," Dobby cried looking completely broken.

"Who Dobby, Who's gone," Tonks asked dreading the answer she knew was about to come.

"Harry, He's gone" Dobby said and broke down in a fit of tears.

* * *

**A/n**

**Ok**** so it's been a wait but this chapter to****ok**** a while to write, in fact I completely changed it three times, but finally I was satisfied and decided that you guys have been waiting long enough for an updated, so after you read, can you please review, it makes the whole process more enjoyable if you do.**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Or any other**

**Character that may be introduced in the next chapter**

**oh and i'm going to put pictures of harry's tatoos on my profile, they are pretty much what they would look like. **


	20. Chapter 20 Welcome To The Triad

Ch.20

* * *

The man that Sam (Tiny) had called the Doctor was sitting at a table the shape of a triangle at the point farthest away from Harry staring strait a head as if looking through him.

At the next point sat a deadly looking dark skinned man covered in scars wearing what looked like leather, he had a sword strapped to his back and was also staring straight through Harry.

And at the last point was a figure cloaked in black who seemed uninterested in Harry as they hadn't even turned. Nothing else could be seen about this person from where Harry stood, other than a chalk white hand resting on the table.

In between each of the points were three more chairs, the one between the Dr. as tiny had called him and the dark man was occupied by a bored looking teenage girl with dark hair that hung in her face, she was dressed in older styled robes like the Dr. but instead of blue she wore a red robe that looked more feminine.

Between the Dark man and the cloaked figure sat boy in his late teens , maybe twenties with light skin and pale blonde hair dressed similar to the dark man all in leather but instead of a sword, he had a bandolier lined with blades across his chest, the last seat in between the Dr. and the cloaked person was empty.

"Ah," the Dr. started, "Hello Harry, my name is Dr. Byron Orpheus," Dr. Orpheus stopped and then seemed to stair into Harry's soul, but nothing even brushed his shields so he wasn't using legilmancy but something similar.

"I've had a puzzle for a while that you have just solved Mr. Potter, you see I've meet you before, and the situation was very much reversed, you knew of me and the triad, and our obscure area's of expertise but I had now recollection of you.

I have only just come to the conclusion that the Harry I meet was a future, version of you who I had meet when I am meeting you know. And as such must have received teachings from us to become the Harry I meet.

You see the reason I didn't know of you but you knew of me was because while your future self had already meet me I had not meet him yet, so the headache he gave me must have been payback for the one I'm giving you know, am I correct Young Harry," Harry nodded and was slightly confused at Dr. Orpheus's speech but basically understood what was going on.

"Well then I would like to say Hello again Mr. Potter it is nice to see you again," he stopped and looked pensive again, "but then I guess the again would apply to you would it so I should simply say it is "Nice to Meet you Mr. Potter", yes, yes that sounds correct."

So far Harry liked this guy, either he had a very good sense of humor or was very crazy, either way he would fit in with his other friends.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Orpheus, you said something about training, would you care to elaborate and explain what The Triad and your obscure talents are?" Harry asked the now smiling man sitting at the head of the table.

"I'm sorry Harry how rude of me the man to my right is Jefferson Twilight, he is a master swordsman, and is very adept in arcane battle magic, he is also half vampire and gains the strength of Vampires without the weaknesses.

The man to my left is Dante Josephs, or The Alchemist, he is a master of alchemy, with and without a magical focus, as well as an elemental mage.

I myself am a Necromancer, and before you take a one sided view on my ability Necromancy isn't just dark arts and evil undead armies, Necromancy is about an understanding between the earth and oneself, a necromancer is basically an earth elemental who has such a mastery of the earth that they can recreate life, now most Necromancers choose to attack those that persecute them by using their talents.

I also am a master of spiritual magic and have master level spirit energy control.

The young lady in between Jeff and I is my most recent apprentice and daughter Triana, The young man between Jeff and Dante, is Edward Slade, he is Jeff's apprentice," Dr. Orpheus told Harry.

The whole time that the Dr. was speaking all Harry got was the felling that this man loved the sound of his own voice, and the way he saw Mr. Twilight's eyes roll at all of the talking done by him, Harry could tell that he wasn't far off.

Harry stopped listening when the doctor started talking again and concentrated, he had heard a whisper in his head, in voice not his own. Harry tried to open his mind but the block on his magic stopped him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Dr. Orpheus but could you please remove the block on my magic, I believe that someone is trying to contact me and would like to find out who," Harry told him.

Dr. Orpheus smiled and made a come here motion with his hand to Harry.

When Harry reached his side Dr. Orpheus made a few strange hand gestures causing his hands to glow, he started chanting first slow, but he quickly increased the pace, the abruptly he stopped pulled a small dagger from his robe and sliced Harry's forehead open and then yelled a strange word form another language out while he pressed his hands on the slash mark he made on Harry's forehead.

Instantly every cell in Harry's body felt like it was on fire, then they relaxed and energy poured into them making Harry' fell inhuman, the tattoos that were hidden under his close started to move around and stretch before retaking their positions on his body.

He felt his wands reconnect to his core, and then he finally heard the voice again, he turned up the volume and noticed that it was Dobby's voice and it sounded worried and panicked.

Dobby instantly appeared in front of Harry and wrapped him self around Harry's upper abdomen (Harry's 6 1-2, Dobby's now 5 5-6). Dobby then popped out and reappeared with Tonks and a strange blue lady.

Tonks rushed to Harry and much like Dobby pulled him into an extremely tight hug (not that he mined at all)

"Harry we were so worried Dobby said he couldn't fell your magic that that would mean that you were dead or captured," she then broke down in a sobbing fit crying all over Harry's shirt.

After a few minutes of Tonks crying and Harry whispering soothing words in her ear she finally calmed down and pulled he wand on Dr. Orpheus.

"Who the hell are you and why did you capture Harry," Tonks asked angrily.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding children, as Harry knows, from my friend Sam," he pointed at Sam who was standing by the door like a guard, now that Harry thought about it he probably was a guard.

"We were actually at the wand maker's shop because we need a way to forge a staff strong enough to focus the whole Triad's magic in order to defeat the Demon King Torrid," Dr. Orpheus told them.

Jeff Twilight chuckled and said in a very deep gruff voice, "Torrid makes your Voldemort look like a child throwing a tantrum."

Harry was about to tell Tonks about the training he was going to receive, and ask the Triad if she and maybe if possible Dobby could join in when Dr. Orpheus started talking again, Harry could almost swear he saw the man smile and he said,

"Well we just offered training to young Harry, and I would like to know Ms. Tonks if you and your elven companions would like to join him?" That when Harry realized why Jeff had rolled his eyes, Dr. Orpheus talked so much because he liked to cut peoples thought off to annoy them, Harry smirked it was all a game, he was throwing them off guard by reading their thoughts.

_Very much so Harry good job figuring my trick out_ Dr. Orpheus's voice said in his head and Harry swore that he heard the man 's voice smirking too.

Harry checked his occelemency shields but was baffled when they were still at one hundred percent.

_Harry you'll soon learn that there is more that one way to reach the same or similar outcome, I myself have never used legilmancy or occelemency once in my extraordinarily long lifetime,_ Harry heard in his mind in Dr. Orpheus's voice.

"So young ones," Dr. Orpheus started out loud, " I would like to begin your training as soon as possible, we need to get you ready by September do we not?"

"Excuse me, Doctor how are we going to get enough training from all of you to master your fields of magic in a little under two months, and can Dobby and Her learn our magic?" Harry asked him.

"Well Harry here you were out for two days, How long has Harry been missing form your world Miss Tonks," Dr. Orpheus asked while he smiled at them all waiting for the response he already knew, but knew that the children had to hear it for themselves.

"Well he's been gone for about an hour," Tonks stopped and thought about it, "You mean that for every hour at home, two days, passes here, that means a day will be close to two months here, Wow, that means that the 52 days that we have to train would be," Tonks was cut off by a smirking Harry.

"Seven years, one of the most magical numbers there is," Harry paused and then he notice that there were now two chairs in between each of the men at the table.

"Harry you and Tonks sit between Dante and my self, Dobby and,"

"Shira," she supplied her own name for Dr. Orpheus.

"Ok Dobby and Shira you two take the remaining seats, Dobby next to Triana, and Shira next to young Edward, now that we're settled eat while I explain how the training will work," Dr. Orpheus took a breath and started to talk again.

"Each of you four are very different, and each of you four will have different strengths and weaknesses in what you are taught, each of our fields is unique and some will master it while some may not be able to grasp it at all, don't let that discourage you this process will be beneficial to all or I would not have offered you three your apprenticeships,

Now you have to sign the papers that have appeared before you with the quills next to them, yes Mr. Potter these are Blood quills and I would spare you if I could but it cannot be done sign now please,"

all four of them signed without a flinch and then handed their contracts to Dr. Orpheus who then signed the paper and handed it to Dante who also signed and handed it to Jeff who signed the paper and then set it in the middle where it burst into flames which shot toward the new apprentices.

"Now you must choose where to accept the mark of our order and the process will be complete Dr. Orpheus said.

Dobby was hit in the chest with his light and through his shirt the symbol of the order of the Triad was burned on his Right pectoral.

Shira was hit in the lower abdomen and the symbol was seen the same as Dobby's but slightly larger.

Tonks's fire passed through her and only Harry could see the symbol burned in between her shoulder blades.

Harry was last and his fire left into his hand and the symbol appeared on his left palm.

The symbols on the three Order Leaders glowed briefly after their new apprentices were accepted, Dr. Orpheus's was large and took up his whole chest, Dante's was on the back of his head, and Jeff's was on his left forearm.

"Welcome to the Order of the Triad," Dr. Orpheus said with a smile he then turned his head to look at each of the new members and said,

"Shall your Strength never diminish, and your power continue to grow.'

* * *

**A/n**

**Ok so it's been a while, I'm sorry but a number of things came up.**

**First I want to clarify that while Harry has a nearly endless magical core his knowledge is lacking, everything he gained from his ancestors still has to be learned, essential he was a massive private library in his mind that he has to go through.**

**The next chapter is going to be a montage of memories from the seven years of training, or a flash back, but I'm not going to dwell on the learning and rather skip to the end and let their abilities be discovered at a later time.**

**The symbol of the Order of the Triad is a Triangle with the all seeing eye in the middle, the bottom has a two head snake that forms a half circle around the triangle wit the heads facing the top point.**

**Please review,**

**I don't own harry potter or the order of the triad, but I am borrowing them.**


	21. Chapter 21 A Little Later

Ch. 21

* * *

In the middle of the night, in an abandoned building in the slums near London, dark electricity began to spark and gather slowly forming a large tear like shape in the middle of the room with slowly grew until it was the size of a doorway.

A tall man dressed in a long black trench coat quickly stepped through, in the faint light that was cast from the portal his face was barely visible except for his slightly glowing green eyes and the two long scars across his face that glistened in the pale light, as he surveyed the area the scars disappeared and his face smoothed and his features became more aristocratic, his hair lightened from charcoal black to a white blonde and lengthened to his shoulders.

The man seemingly satisfied made the glowing doorway disappear with a small wave of his hand.

He exited the building and walked down an alley until he was on the main street, he walked a few blocks and turned on to Charring Cross Road which he followed until he stopped in front of a shabby old bar with fading letters that spelled, **The Leaky Cauldron.**

He entered the bar and quickly walked through and out the back door without anyone even glancing in his direction, he simply waved his hand and the wall disappeared forming an archway into Diagon Alley, He walked down the street and straight up to Gringotts where he walked to the only teller working at this time.

"How may I help you sir," the goblin asked the man.

"**Please tell Ragnok that the Heir of the Hallows is here to see him about a very important matter,"** He said in perfect Gobbledygok starling the teller.

"Well, get to it," He said this time in English, the goblin jumped off his high stool and rushed out of the room.

He looked around, spotted a bench and sat down with a smirk while watch the goblin run away and waiting for Ragnok to come see him.

* * *

Ragnok was sitting behind his desk going over the transactions of several influential Pureblood families that had known ties to the Dark Lord, he figured that they may come in handy sometime, and had been gathering information for years now.

The ones that he had the shadiest transactions were the Malfoy's who had withdrawn close to 12 million Galleons total now and during the last war for unknown reasons, The Nott's had withdrawn close to 9 Million Galleons, The Greengrass's total was up to 8 Million, and the Zabini's were at about 5 Million.

There were a few others that he kept an eye on, that amount equaled almost 20 Million Galleons but those four had the most to lose, as they had the most money and influence in the Wizarding world.

Ragnok had just put the papers back in their folders, and then in the secret compartment in his top drawer where they always were when he wasn't adding to them, when Lockjaw the goblin that was working the front desk barged into his office.

"What is so important that you barged in my office, Lockjaw," Ragnok said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well a man waiting in the foyer told me to tell you that the Heir of the Hallows wants to speak to you, he said that the he had to see you about a very important matter," Lockjaw told Ragnok.

"Alright, send him in, I believe that this will be a very interesting conversation," Ragnok said while he made a shooing motion to Lockjaw.

* * *

The man smiled as the Lockjaw came running back in to the foyer of the bank where he was waiting. The Lockjaw stopped in front of him and tried to speak, but was completely out of breath and had to stop and put his finger up giving his self a second to breath.

Once the Lockjaw caught his breath he told the man, "Director Ragnok will see you please follow me," the man's smile widened and he followed the little goblin around in the maze that was Gringotts until he reached familiar Golden doors.

"Director Ragnok, the heir of the Hallows," Lockjaw said and then promptly left the room closing the doors behind him.

"Hello Mr. Heir," Ragnok said with a smile, "Had I not read up on your family line's history after our last encounter Harry I doubt I would have gotten your clue."

Harry's feature slowly softened, while his hair darkened and his eyes yellowed to the glowing green that they normally were, the last thing that changed were his scars, which slowly reformed on Harry's face, they were pretty long running a little over half the length of his face, one across his eye and the other running close to his nose down the middle of his face.

"Those are new," Ragnok said with a smirk, "and is it just me or do you look significantly older that 16 Harry?"

"Well technically these scars are old and I don't look sixteen because I'm not sixteen, I'm close to 20 now, and before you ask what you're seeing is in fact my true appearance," Harry said as though is was obvious.

"21 you say," Ragnok whistled, "how did you do it, Time Turner? Rare spell?" Ragnok asked him truly curious of how this aging occurred.

"None of the above, Nym, Dobby, and I have been training in an alternate Dimension for a while now under some very strong masters, the only problem is that Tonk's and I can only reach a certain level with this world's branch of magic, and what I have in my brain is only so much.

I was sent here by my masters to pick up something's for them, but before that I need you too set up an account and paper trails for a Half-blood couple named Abigail and Miles Hunter, I need paper trials and blood samples, everything you can think of I need these two to be legal in both the Muggle and the magical world, I'll need that completely finished in a by tomorrow.

Now I was told to show you this," Harry revealed the Order of the Triad's symbol branded on his palm to Ragnok whose eyes, widened at the sight of it.

"Harry, I believe that you have been in very capable hands if they are who have been training you. Now about what you need I can only imagine, if you would follow me," as Ragnok started to walk towards the doorway Harry's appearance once again shifted to blonde hair, and blue eyed.

They exited the office and started to the tunnel that Harry knew led to the carts so he asked, "Ragnok if it isn't too much trouble can we use the goblin transfer system instead."

"Well Harry, I also would rather use that transport system, but we have to use the cart, because the transport circles only work inside the bank, in frequently visited spots, the vault were going to doesn't even technically exist as it isn't technically in the bank, or on the banks land.

It's in a privately owned cavern that borders our land and we are paid to oversee it, and if the time comes, provide transportation to it, that is all.

Only the head goblin has ever even actually entered this particular vault at the moment that is me, and this is a first time for me so I have no idea what to expect," Ragnok explained as they entered the little bank cart.

* * *

The ride to the vault was a long one it took them nearly an hour, and the whole time Harry was mentally cursing because that was very valuable time. When they finally reached the vault, Harry had to draw the Order's symbol in his blood on the door for it to open, once in side there were rows, and rows of selves, each had a little door, with a name plate on it, Harry was confused until a spectral image of an older Dr. Orpheus appeared above a now glowing crystal in the center of the cavern.

"Hello," the image paused, "Harry Potter, if you are wondering why I look older than I am at this point in your time stream.

Shortly after Jeff, Dante, and I formed the Order of the Triad we untapped ancient magic's that unlocked our true potential, that is when we became as powerful as you see us today, another side effect of this power was to near immortality, while we can still die if like a normal person, we age at a much slower rate that normal human's do, the dr. Orpheus that you know is now close to 3 thousand years old.

The image in front of you is from my 12 thousand year old mind, when I died all my knowledge was transferred to the focus crystal that resides with in this vault."

Dr. Orpheus paused allowing Harry and Ragnok to absorb what had been told to them.

"Now Harry," Dr. Orpheus said with a smile, "You are here for two reasons; first I need you to recharge the large crystal in the center of the vault.

Secondly, you must take the bags for you and your companions from the selves with your or their name on them; they will only open for the person who they were made for so don't even try to open theirs.

What is in the bags is different for every Triad member, but they will help you to end your training and other reasons you'll find out.

Before you think about going back in time and altering things remember, the reason I went back in time to create this vault was because it existed before I created it, which must have meant that I created in the future for it to exist.

I stand by what I have told you, _Always move forward and never but a glance back_. I'll be seeing you shortly Harry goodbye," with the Farwell the image of Dr. Orpheus disappeared back into the glowing crystal.

Harry retrieved the four small black sacks that were no bigger than a coin purse and returned to the vault door where Ragnok was waiting for him.

"Do you know how you're supposed to charge that," Ragnok said while he motioned towards the crystal sitting in the cavern.

Harry looked back at the crystal and closed his eyes, he slowly lifted his left hand which had begun to glow a deep dark green that resembled his eyes, he then rose his right hand which was glowing a variant blue color that shimmered and resembled water but more fluid and more ridged at the same time.

Harry's eyes began to glow a turquoise color like an even mix of green and blue, Harry quickly slammed his hands together, Harry then pointed his index and middle fingers on both hands towards the crystal, the magic that had been pooling on both hands separately intertwined and spiraled toward the crystal which began to glow a bright golden color which momentarily blinded both Harry and Ragnok.

Harry then started to stumble and had a hard time keeping his balance, until Ragnok's steady hand reached out and help him steady himself.

"Thanks Ragnok," Harry said.

"No problem Harry, but I think that we should get back it's been almost two hours since you first arrived in my office," Ragnok told him.

"Shit," Harry looked upset, "two hours already, that makes almost four total and the portal's going to take more energy than I have left so , I'm going to have to wait for a few more hours before I leave, damn that's a lot of time,"

Harry's thinking out loud was cut off by the image of Dr. Orpheus reappearing and coughing to get their attention,

"Harry I might have forgot to mention, I can make a portal back, that is if you wan to go now instead of a couple of days/hours from now," Dr. Orpheus ended his statement with a smirk, "Oh and I'm sure Ms. Tonks is missing you so terribly, it must be cold with out yo-" Harry cut him off with a glare and mild silencing charm.

"Are you going to behave Byron? Or am I going to have to take back my energy to shut you up," Dr. Orpheus shook his head no and rose up his hands in defeat.

"Ok, I'll be back tomorrow Ragnok, please have the identities made and completely legit, see you later," Harry looked to Dr. Orpheus after speaking to Ragnok, Dr. Orpheus waved his hands in the air and made a portal similar to the one that Harry came through, with a wave to Ragnok Harry leap through the portal, which promptly disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile Tonk's was getting extremely worried about Harry, it had been a few days now, and he was only supposed to be gone for maybe an hour to set up their new identities.

During the four years that they had been training together Harry and Tonks had gotten a lot closer, in fact they were engaged now, Tonks looked down at her ring as she thought about it and was mesmerized by the purple and blue hues that blended together in the flawless water opal that Harry had made using his mastery of the water element.

The thought of Harry's powers brought her back to a conversation she had had with Dr. Orpheus back when they had first started training.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Doctor, I don't get it how can Harry have so many abilities and grasp these things so easily when the rest of us struggle so much," Tonks practically whined to Dr. Orpheus after Harry had finally mastered the water element.**_

"_**Well Ms. Tonks, I myself have wondered that also, since the time I meet Harry in the future, you see most normal magical being's cannot excel in both Dante's, Jeff's and my arts, some of the requirements to do so directly oppose each other and so a magical core wouldn't be very stable and would over load after a period of time." Tonks looked worried at his words but he corrected him self quickly.**_

"_**No, Tonks don't worry about him dieing, at least that way, no you see Harry excels for three reason's first he trained himself in his mind for many years without knowing it. Second, his magical core is the biggest I've ever seen; third he has closeness to his magic I haven't seen since my first apprentice."**_

"_**I don't understand what that means though doctor what does being close to his magic and the size of his core have to do with mastering new techniques," Tonks asked.**_

"_**Ah, you have probably been taught that a magical core is only like a gas tank right," Tonks nodded at his statement, "well that's not completely true, it does act as a means of energy but it's more like a lake or river, only so much can fit in it before its full,**_

_**You see you store your magical talents in your magical core, that's why most average wizards cannot become Animagus's in your world, and why the werewolves of your world have a hard time evolving into lycan's their cores are to small to hold more abilities.**_

_**My core is a large lake, similar to yours in size, while Harry's is the size of a very large ocean, his core can hold vast amounts of abilities. Do you understand so far? (Tonk's nodded)**_

_**Ok the closeness to his magic comes from his abusive childhood, his magic is the only thing that allowed Harry to live time after time, and at such a young age, with a bound core no less Harry began to rely on his magic unknowingly, this created a closer bond, that allowed his to use his magic as well as he could at about 30% Power.**_

_**Harry developed a rare talent because of this, he became a magical mimic, (Dr. Orpheus was smiling now) you see the reason Harry seems to grasp all of these abilities, is because his magic merely reads the other person seen doing the talent, and reproduces it in a simpler manner that resembles the original talent.**_

_**An example is Harry's metamorphagus skills, am I correct in assuming that he wasn't very talented in that area until you showed him how (Tonk's nodded and Dr' Orpheus's smile grew wider) you see Tonks he isn't a metamorph,**_

_**Harry is in fact a true shifter, which is much more rare basically Harry is wandlessly wordlessly transfiguring his body without an incantation but only intent. In fact he will be able to surpass that and soon be able to change into anything, he will be the ultimate shifter because his core can handle the strain now that it's at 100%.**_

_**Now you originally wanted to know how Harry could do so much, simple he doesn't know he shouldn't be able to and you can't tell him he's trying to do the impossible, tell him he's done the impossible."**_

_**End of Flash Back**_

That was after a year of training, and now Tonks her self had done some impossible things like mastering her element, at this thought a small bright yellow fireball slowly formed in her hand, and then its color slowly darkened to orange and then red, and finally a purple color, then it disappeared.

She had also broken through the stereotypes put on wizards by authority figures, which she discovered after he talk with Dr. Orpheus were all fabricated, the only reason for them was that if a mage believed that they couldn't do something their magic wouldn't allow it.

Tonks studied the truths of magic while she trained and found that most wizards did have the ability to become Animagi, and in fact when one could they would have two or more forms, 1 magical and one normal, Tonks had done this and become a dual animagus.

Tonks could turn into a red orange Ember Wolf which embodied her fire elemental powers, Tonks could also become a white and silver Gyr Falcon, she was about 6 lbs. and had a wingspan of nearly 7 feet on this form. Her favorite thing to do besides training to try and get stronger than Harry (Wasn't Working) was flying along with Harry in his phoenix form.

Tonks was just climbing into bed when there was a flash and a blonde man with blue eyes came flying into her and Harry's room landing on top of her.

Tonks freaked and threw the man across the room and through the wall that lead into the hallway; she then started throwing red fireballs at his crumpled rapidly, catching his trench coat on fire and then setting his skin on fire too, she just kept hurling fire until there was so much smoke from his burning corpse that she couldn't see. With he nostrils burning and he eye's watering from the smell of burning flesh she touched he mark and called Dr. Orpheus so he could investigate.

* * *

**A/n **

**Ha, how do you like the ending?**

**And think before you say something, I can't kill Harry and that would be a bad way to die, freak your fiancé and get burned alive, nope my Harry won't go down like that, (oops) or at all, yeah I mean or at all (ignore the previous statement) lol.**

**I Don't Own Harry potter**

**Read and review please **


	22. Chapter 22 Whats In The Bags

"Fucking Orpheus," Harry said as he slowly tried to stand, but fell again as his muscles protested and his bones nearly shattered, his body was so badly burned and charred that Harry looked more like a corpse, than himself.

The moisture in the air collected into a cloud of water that put out the small fire that was still burning away at the little fat and muscle left on his body.

After the fire was out the water formed into an even larger cloud that completely surrounded his body, the water quickly scrubbed all of the charred parts of his body, as a combination of his "metamorphagus" and the water that surrounded him slowly began to rebuild and knit together tissue that slowly formed his muscles, then the fat over them and finally his skin, returning him to the pureblood looking image he had before Tonks, had literally burned him alive.

Tonks stood there shocked at what she had just witnessed, the man finally stood and stayed standing this time, and he then slowly started walking towards her with an angry glint in his eye that scared the hell out of her.

Just as the man had almost reached her Dr. Orpheus came barreling around the corner, and gasped sending a lance of magic straight at Harry hitting him in the side and sending his staggering away from Tonks.

"You," Harry hissed angrily as he turned and saw Dr. Orpheus standing with his hand outstretched.

A wall of moisture formed in front of Harry and small ice shards began to fire at Dr. Orpheus at a very quick rate, Dr. Orpheus's eyes widened and he jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the spray of ice shards, he then took two steps up the wall before he collided into it jumping and propelling himself in the air just as another wave of ice struck the wall where he had just been.

Harry gathered more moisture; until it formed a large spike which he then hurled at dr. Orpheus aiming to the left where he knew the Dr. would jump to.

Dr. Orpheus smiled as he saw the tactic but still move into the path of the spike which lodged into his chest, a spark emitted from his hand which were inches apart, the a few more sparks, until like an ember starting a roaring fire, the spark's formed a lance of electricity that shot at Harry's moisture wall electrocuting him and causing him fall to his knee's screaming at the thousand of volts being pumped into his body.

Harry's muscles felt like that had been relit on fire, the wall of moisture he had created dissipated evaporating back into the air as he fell to his knees screaming in agony, he began to twitch and convulse erratically until he hit the ground, his "metamorphic" changes faded away as he lost conciseness, until it was Harry laying on the floor still shaking at the energy that had been pumped into him.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes taking in his surroundings when he spotted a pair of sorrow filled purple blue eyes staring back at him,

Tonks jumped up and began kissing Harry's face repeatedly muttering "I'm sorry" in between each kiss. She stopped and met Harry's eyes shyly looking to see if he was angry.

"Nym hun, why would I be angry at you, it's not your fault, if anyone's its Orpheus's, or at least it will be his fault in the future, because technically he hasn't made the choice that caused this situation yet," Harry said.

"Look, seriously, it was an accident we're both alright, no big deal," Harry said in response to Tonks's still skeptical face.

Harry sat up on the edge of the bed and lifted his hand and slowly ran his index finger down the side of her face, letting a little magic seep into her skin causing her to giggle.

"Harry, you know that tickles," but Harry keep tickling her until she pulled away from his finger causing him to laugh, and the he reached forward sliding his hand across her face and intertwining his fingers with her hair while pulling her face to his where he laid the faintest kiss on her lips teasing her with his breath and then he pulled back a little smiling.

"I don't think so Harry," and Tonks quickly reached out grabbing the back of Harry's neck and pulling his face to her where she started kissing him hungrily, a blush appeared on her face but they didn't break off, the temperature rose a few degrees, then a few more until it became unbearable ad Tonks pulled away her blush getting impossibly deeper.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away there," Tonks said in between labored breathing.

"I didn't mind one bit Nymmy," Harry said while beaming, he missed Tonks in the few hours that he had been on earth but here it would have been days, he slowly reached out to gently stroke her face again.

"So, where is our wayward master I need to speak with him about a few things," Harry said, then he remembered the packages he picked up in the vault.

Harry hopped up off the bed and reached into his cloak pulling out the four little bags he had in the inner pocket of his trench coat. He handed threw Tonks the one that had her name written on it in fiery orange script. She caught it and looked at Harry questioningly.

"Hey, I don't know what is inside either, I haven't even looked in my own yet ok, I figured I'd wait until we were all together," Harry told her.

"Alright let's call them," Tonks said as she and Harry both whispered their partner's names in their own minds.

A slight breeze whipped through the room and a very human looking Dobby appeared, he now stood at a unheard of (for an elf, even the real ones like Shira) five foot eleven, he had a mess of dark green almost black hair, that stuck out and spiked in all directions, he wore dark black robes with a trench coat like Harry's, but with white and silver fur lining the lining front of the collar down to the bottom edge of his cloak, he smirked at Harry with a grin very similar to Harry's, Twenty five percent amusement, Twenty five percent happiness, and Fifty percent mischief.

Shira phased through the rock wall seemingly forming from the stone wall itself and walked up to Dobby taking his hand in her own. Shira looked almost exactly the same as she had years before their training, except for the cold loneliness that was in her eyes before had been replaced with warmth, her smile sung with the teasing mischief Tonks was know for.

"You rang," Dobby said in a deep voice with a passable impression of Lurch from the Adams family.

Harry shook his head and threw Dobby's bag in his face, and then lightly tossed another to a now giggling Shira.

"You know, ever since we completely bonded you've become steadily more smart assed," Harry said.

"Well, Harrykins you do know that our powers and personalities merge so it's your own fault," Dobby said while smirking at Harry.

"So what's in the bags," Shira said while still smiling obviously amused by Harry and Dobby.

"We don't know, lets look know guys," Tonks said as they all untied their bags and poured their contents into their hands.

They were all similar; each had a shrunken book that quickly enlarged to show that each had their respective names on the covers,

They each got an arm bracer made from some strange metal that felt like water, and was unnoticeable and warm once they put them on. Tonks and Shiras were for left arms and Harry and Dobby's were rights.

Next the items were personal:

Harry received three potions, one a pale blue, one clear, and one a deep red. He also received a chest plate made from the same unknown metal as the bracers. Finally he received a platinum ring with a blue stone that was so light it looked almost like a diamond.

Tonks received five potions one bright yellow, one purple, one pink, one puke green, and one fluorescent orange. She also received a black belt made from the same metal as the bracers, and a pink gold ring with three stones on it, a blood red one, a pale yellow, and a fierce orange.

Dobby received two potions, a dark green paste like one, and a clear one. He also received a second bracer which gave him two black bracers with silver studs lining them, and finally a shiny silver ring with a smooth clear stone.

Shira received a single yellow potion, a choker and a bracelet made from the same metal as the bracers except blue. And finally two gold rings with dark brown stones.

After they put their various jewelry / clothing aside they all sat down to read their respective books, which they learned were a manual for the potions and accessories.

The bracers and other accessories made from the weird metal could be used to absorb foreign magic, and channel it like a wand did for wizards.

Their rings increased their elemental strength and control, Harry wore his on his right ring finger next to the Peverell and Potter family rings.

Tonks wore hers on her left middle finger next to her engagement ring, Dobby wore his on right middle finger, so he could show it to people he said, and Shira wore her rings on her middle fingers.

The potions were for lots of different things,

Harry's three: fixed and improved his eyesight, increased his magical control, and his resistance to fire.

Tonks five: increased her metamorphic powers, two increased her magical core, one was for her elemental strength and control, and the last one helped her to control her emotions, which was important for her elemental powers.

Dobby's potions increased his connection to Harry which nearly tripled the size of his magical core, and lightened his skin tone and altered his features making him look even more human.

Shira single potion increased her magical strength and control.

After going through instructions in the books, the writing disappeared and reappeared with a training schedule for the rest of their summer.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk going over the applications he had received for the Defense position; so far he was leaning toward the Hunter couple, the seemed to be the best choice so far, his only other option was having Snape teach it, but how would that look, the great White King letting the former Black Bishop teach defense against the very thing that Snape had almost gone to jail for committing.

All that it came down to was the interview he had two days before school started, he needed to see how they actually were, and determine what their intentions were, he couldn't have the children learning to much now could he.

* * *

**A/n **

**So, sorry about the wait guys but as I've told a few of you I've been busy with being sick, work, and other stuff so I haven't really had time to work but I finished the chapter finally.**

**Dobby has slowly changed to a more human like shape or a an elf like Shira, the reason that he needed to lighten his skin and stuff was because Shira looks almost human except for her strange white hair and light blue skin they want to be able to pass dobby off a real elf not the house elf.**

**Also in the next chapter Dobby is either going to start being Demetri, or Derek or something because Dobby isn't an elf name now is it at least not a real elf name. **

**And yes tonks and harry are going back to Hogwarts**

**I do not own harry potter**

**Or any character that I borrowed**

**From the venture bros**

**Or any others I might decide to borrow**

**Please review after you read… **


	23. Chapter 23 Flashback Filler

Something was wrong, the jungle was too quiet, and not even the bugs were making noises. It had to be around here somewhere, according to the Order's map the old fortresses ruins should be around here somewhere, a stick cracked to his left, and he heard heavy breathing.

A red streak lightning flew past his head; he could smell the dark magic that nearly took off his head. Harry jumped up off his feet as he began to gather the moisture in the air a blue wave of magic enveloped him and instantly he couldn't even feel his magic anymore a giant panther flew from the forest and landed on top of him and went for his throat.

Harry pushed off the panther but not before it latched on to his arm tearing his forearm and shattering the bones in his arm. Harry rolled away form the panther and drew his sword from his mind and readied himself for the panther's next attack but it never came,

The panther sunk into the ground, as another streak of lightning flew at Harry, he tried to deflect it with his sword but the electricity flew up the sword to his arm and left him writhing on the ground in pain.

A dark skinned many in torn and shaggy clothing stepped from the bushes and kicked the sword from Harry's hand.

With a flick of the man's hand Harry was suspended in the air in front of him, a glimpse of the man's face told him that this guy was two things, dangerous and not human.

His eyes were pure black, his face was riddled with scars and there was a large ridge that jutted out of his forehead the man stared at Harry and then spoke in a deep raspy voice

"What are you doing here boy, this is my land,"

Harry laughed and spit in the man's face "Land you stole from the Order."

The man snarled and backhanded Harry into a tree, he then waved his hand in an intricate pattern and a chain appeared in his hands, and he threw it at Harry where it wound around him and bound him to the tree.

The man stepped forward stopping to pick up Harry's sword he stepped right up in front of Harry and placed the tip of the sword on Harry's chin and lifted his face so that their eyes would meet, only to see that Harry's eyes were closed.

Harry was rapidly trying to come up with a plan; the man was a few feet away now and he still hadn't come up with anything when he felt the cool metal of his sword on his chin and a plan came to him.

"What boy are you afraid now," the man slowly slid the blade up and across the middle of Harry's face leaving a deep gash from his forehead down to the bottom of his nose.

"Where's all you defiance boy," the man said again as he cut Harry's face again this time from his forehead down to his chin over his eye causing him to hiss and squeeze them closed even tighter,

"Oh did that hurt boy," he said as he smashed the hilt of the sword into Harry's mouth.

"In my day Orpheus and the boys had stronger apprentices, whatever, I guess with time goes quality," he slashed across Harry's face again.

"What is it that makes you special boy, from our fight I'm guessing your just some kind of Human mage, why would Orpheus want you," he kicks Harry in the ribs, causing the tree to shake.

"Are you going to continue being rude," he brought the sword up for another swing but the sword stopped a few inched from Harry's throat.

"I'm not rude, I was just re routing the power from my mind shield to my magical core," Harry said as he opened his eyes which were now completely green and glowing.

Harry's sword disappeared as Harry pulled both of them into his mind.

The second that Harry's mindscape came into view the strange man was locked in a cage, that Sal the Basilisk wound around.

"In here you're the one without power, Kaine," the mans eyes widened, "what you think I can pull you into my mind and not find out your name. You wanted to know why the Dr. would find me special, I'll show you."

Harry stepped back and spread his arms out wide and then closed his eye's again in concentration, he just stood there and did nothing until he shimmered out of existence Kaine felt a foreign presence in his mind.

Kaine withdrew into his own mindscape and sprinted into the large tavern in front of him. Broken bottles littered the floor and he saw Harry drinking from another before he threw it over his shoulder into the wall.

"Sit Kaine," Harry ordered and Kaine sat in the chair that had appeared behind him.

"You see Kaine the reason that I'm so valuable to the Order is this right here, do you know what I'm doing, I'm going to assume not, you see my specialty is leeching powers and memories from others, in fact my mission is too taking your powers and memories and leave you an empty husk."

Harry took a swig from a bottle and cringed.

"It's a good thing I'm only a temporary vessel,"

"Some of the things you've done," Kaine heard in whisper in his ear even though Harry was drinking across the room.

Kaine had a thought and summoned his animal spirit to attack the intruder in his mind but nothing happened.

"I'm the master of your mind Kaine, but fine here's your kitty cat," a little black kitten appeared at Kaine's feet and began rubbing against his legs.

"Well, well, well here we go," Harry said as he returned from behind the bar with a dusty tiny bottle.

"I would love to be a Beast Master, this should be interesting," Harry uncorked the bottle and downed the contents.

"Now I have one last thing to do, and this one is experimental so don't be worried if this hurts a little bit,"

Harry stalked towards Kaine with a predatory look on his face as he neared his hands began to glow a dark green color, he reached Kaine and thrust his palms forward into Kaine chest and then brought them up to the sides of Kaine's head.

* * *

**Back In the Real World**

* * *

Kaine and Harry's Bodies both went flying in opposite directions, Harry snapping through the tree he was chained too. Kaine smashed into a wall of the old ruins which crumbled around him.

A gust of wind rustled the leaves and Dobby appeared frantically searching for Harry a wind whipped past him and he followed it Harry.

When Dobby saw the shape that Harry's body was in he grimaced and disappeared with a gust of wind.

* * *

**Headquarters of the Order of the Triad**

* * *

Dobby landed with Harry in the infirmary and pressed his mark calling Dr. Orpheus.

Dobby wove his hand over Harry's chest vanishing Harry's clothes as Dr. Orphheus came running into the infirmary.

"Dobby what happened too Harry," Dr. Orpheus said as he through a small object on the floor, which promptly grew into a full size door.

"Sir I believe he may have ruptured his magical core somehow because before our link went dead I received a large increase in magical energy." Dobby explained

"He didn't … I told him to wait… damn it," Dr. Orpheus muttered mostly to himself.

"What are you talking about, what did Harry do," Dobby asked.

"Well we had been discussing the idea of Harry attempting to absorb someone's magical core the same way he does their memories and abilities but I had told him to wait they theory behind it was too erratic. This was one of the possible conclusions that I had reached a core rupture."

"You mean that you were going to allow Harry to steal another wizard's soul, that terrible Dr.," Tonks said as she had just entered the infirmary and over heard what Orpheus had said.

"Calm down Dora a wizards soul and magic are completely different things, your making Harry out to sound like some kind of Dementor.

A wizard can live without magic, it's just a hard lifestyle change to make, but without a soul a wizard just becomes a husk or shell of their former self, in fact victims of Dementor kisses can still perform magic, until they die and become Dementors that is."

"Still Dr. it doesn't sound right to steal someone else's magic," Tonks said.

Dobby looked towards the curtain that surrounded Harry.

"Were going to have to dived and block his magical core Dr. too much magic is still pouring out," Dobby told Orpheus.

"Actually I have a better idea Dobby, why don't we tie your and Harry's bond together through the extra magic enhancing the bond." Dr. Orpheus said while already doing calculation for the procedure in his head.

"Hey why don't we also tie the extra magic into Harry's tattoos so the runes strength is enhanced?" Tonks said.

"I think both are possible but either way or both ways, Harry is still going to have to lose apart of his magical core, and I think we need to get to work soon because if Dobby's growth spurt means what I think it means, Harry has already given dobby almost all of Kaine's magic."

* * *

**Hours Later In the Infirmary**

* * *

Harry wakes with a splitting headache and tries to move but decides against it when he looks down and notices all the bandages wrapped around his torso.

"I would advise against attempting to steal another magical creature magic again Harry, it really did a number on you," said a much taller and human looking Dobby from the part in the curtains.

"Let's check on the damage that we've done before you comment on my alterations," Dobby said as if reading Harry's thoughts.

'Oh that's part of the changes Harry, haven't you noticed that my lips haven't been moving but you hear me speaking" dobby mouth finally moved but only to form a smile as he vanished Harry's bandages with a wave of his hand.

"We had to seal your magical core because of the breaches, but don't worry you still have about 78 of your core to access,

With the last part we enhanced the bond between you and me, and increased the magic in your tattoos, in fact I think you may be able to get two or three of your forms out at once now."

"Ok, thanks dobby where's Byron, I want to kick his ass for even giving me the idea to steal magical essences."

"Oh he's around, and he asked me to urge you not to mess with this one." Dobby said as he lifted Harry's hand to inspect his wrist, which now sported a chain pattern infused with runes.

"This represents the binding then right, now what's with the growth spurt and face remodel my once tiny friend," Harry said to dobby.

"Well, you see when your core ruptured it tried to siphon off the magical to me, nearly tripling my magic, and the mew looks happened after we enhanced our link, I guess the higher access to your magic and your mind altered my body to be a closer match to yours, in fact I think I may need to have a wand made for me now."

Dobby looked away form Harry as he murmured the last part about a wand.

Harry sat up and summoned a chunk of Dobby's hair causing him to yelp as a giant patch came flying to Harry's hand, Harry then summoned a drop of blood from the wound an dobby's scalp.

Harry's silver wand appeared in his hand and he wrapped the hair around the handle and the drop of blood fell on the tip.

_Dobby I need to access your magic so I'm going to take over your body for a second ok, so don't freak_, dobby heard in his head as he felt a push inside his head until he was no longer seeing like normal but more like watching a T.v.

He heard himself chanting and could sense his magic flowing until with a pop he was back in the driver seat of his body again.

"Here you go dobby, your very own wand," Harry said as he handed over the silver wand.

"I also altered your magical path ways a bit when I was in control, so you should be able to morph it into your skin like Nym and I do with a bit of training, now if you don't mind that exhausted the both of us and I need some more rest," Harry said as he flee back into the bed and was instantly asleep again.

Dobby laughed at Harry's last statement before he noticed how exhausted he actually felt, so he waved his new wand and a chair appeared next to Harry's bed.

As Dobby leaned back and his eyelids began to close he smile, Harry had given his so much, is freedom, his power, his humanity, and now his own wand, he really did love his master turned friend.

* * *

**A/n**

* * *

**Sorry guys this was a flashback scene that I have been working on and there is more too after Harry wakes up from his flashback dream, but my computer is broken and I have to get it fixed, that's one of the reason for the gigantinormus delay, that and college but I should have another up soonish maybe a few days or a week depending on how much time it takes to get my computer fixed, well review anyways please even if its to flame my terrible writing.**


	24. Chapter 24 More Memorial Moments

A loud crack was heard as Harry's ice shield shattered from the onslaught of Dobby's spells. Harry rolled as thirteen consecutive bolts of energy flew from Dobby's new wand, an ice dome formed but hardened until it was like a mirror that absorbed half of the magic and reflected the other half.

But as the magic returned to Dobby, he swung his metal wand in a circle in front of him absorbing the magic.

"Dobby you are really good with a wand I'm surprised," Harry yelled over the howling winds that had appeared trying to shatter his ice dome.

"Well Harry I was never one to follow established customs, I may have given the Malfoy's wands a go once or twice," Dobby yelled back as his winds finally shattered the dome only to reveal a puddle.

"Now that's disturbing even for Lucy and Drakypoo," Harry said as his fist connected with Dobby's ear sending him flying.

"That's not what I meant and you know it you foul minded bastard," Dobby replied as he flipped to his feet waiting for Harry's next move.

"Now Darin you don't have to embarrassed, I never made you do anything like tha-," Harry never finished his sentence because Dobby's foot became lodged in his stomach.

Harry dropped to his knees trying to catch his breath, or that's what it looked like until he lunged forward and slammed the top of his head into Dobby's chin.

Dobby hit the ground but was whisked away by a gust of wind.

"What's the matter Derrick, you tired now," Harry laughed as he drew his wand and formed a water ball in the other, Harry threw his wand up and covered it with the water which grew and hardened forming an ice sword around his wand.

"What's with the random names Harry," Dobby asked as he stood up and drew his own wand again which grew in size until it was spear length.

"Well I figure you can't use your slave name forever David, and you might want a similar name," Harry jumped and flew towards the ceiling only to get smashed to the wall by a strong jet of wind, a large water spot was all that was left on the wall until Harry's sword's hilt connected with Dobby's ankle as he appeared through the floor.

"Ow, Harry, you get sneakier with each fight," Dobby said as he swung his spear towards Harry's waist only to be parried and countered with an uppercut and a blasting hex to the stomach.

"Demetri, I think you're getting sloppier," Harry said as he threw six more blasting curse at Dobby's prone form, which disappeared into thin air.

Harry stood in a battle stance ready for Dobby's attack which he knew would come eventually. Whispers were all over trying to distract Harry but it seemed that Dobby gave up and five tornados appeared around Harry slowly moving in on him. Harry swung his weapon in an arc and the a backhand swing toward another, while blasting water jets in all direction but it was no use they surrounded him and began to suck the oxygen from his lungs.

Harry filled his lungs with water and forced his mouth closed trying to breath through his element but eventually he blacked out.

"Wow Harry and you said I was getting sloppy," Dobby said as he carried Harry on his shoulder back toward the infirmary.

"Well I destroyed three of you tornadoes, and I'm still recovering, speaking of which we need to hurry and get me back in bed before Tonks and Byron find out we were testing your wand and my core or were both dead," Harry told Dobby.

"Fine," Dobby said getting the hint and wind rushing them back to Harry's bed.

"Thanks again Harry for the wand and everything else, but Tonks is on her way and I don't think I wanna be here," Dobby said as he turned to rush away again, "By the way your right, and I think that Demetri is fine," Demetri said as he disappeared from the hospital room.

* * *

"So Harry what have you been doing today," Tonks said while giving him a look hat said she already knew.

"Well, you see I was sleeping for a while and then I went to the bathroom and…"

"Bullshit Harry there are magical recording devices in the training room, and your's and Dobby's magical signatures were everywhere," Tonks said while her look changed to a your in trouble one.

"Not to try and change the subject," Tonks glare got even worse, "but I finally got Demetri get rid of his slave name," Harry told Tonks and her mood instantly changed

Smiling Tonks almost screeched, "Oh, Shira will be so happy, I have to tell here. After I re check your core to see what damage you've done now."

Tonks pulled out her wand and waved it over Harry in a few intricate patterns ending with a jab towards his chest,

"Damn it Harry, you tore the bind again, your lucky it's not that bad and I don't feel like getting Byron involved," she said as she started chanting and waving her wand until a silver mist started to pour out and into Harry.

After she finished, she turned to leave but stopped and said, "Don't think you got out of anything Harry your still in trouble, and I'm making you stay in here until Friday, and by the way."

Tonks pulled a polished green stone from her pocket and threw it on the floor were in sunk in on impact.

"No more magic is allowed in here unless I'm doing it so Dob- Demetri cant just shift you back in here," Tonks explained and then she practically ran form the room to find her friend.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

* * *

Harry unlocked a drawer and pulled a glossy mahogany box from within and quickly put it in his pocket.

He then walked back into the room he and Tonks shared to find her tangled up in the bed sheets and blankets snoring.

With a smile and a wave of his hand a mini breakfast banquet appeared on a tray in his hand, then he turned to Tonks inhaled and blew out causing water to spray all over her

With a scream Tonks tumbled from the bed soaked head to toe, she turned red and literal steam came from her ears as she evaporated the water with the heat of her own element.

"Happy Birthday Honey," Harry yelled and handed her the tray of food, "now how bout you feed me," he said with a smile.

"You know what just for that Mister I'm gonna be flat chested and shaped like a stick for the rest of the week," Tonks said as she shrunk her chest and the rest of her womanly assets, to match.

"Fine by me Nymmypoo," Harry said with a smile.

"I always knew you liked guys," Tonks mumbled as she returned to her real form and set the tray between Harry and her self on the bed.

"What was that, did I just here you say you didn't want a 2-(Tonks glare stopped him from finishing her age) ish birthday present."

"Don't you even threaten my present Harry Potter; I'll make you sleep on the cold hard floor for a week if you don't hand over my present right now." Tonks said

Harry laughed and pulled the small box from his pocket and handed it over to his very impatient girlfriend.

As the box touched her hand it grew to be almost a foot long and a few inched wide.

"What is it Harry," she said curiously as she opened the lid.

To reveal a rich red colored wand, she ran her finger along the fire like surface that shined different shades of red and orange, the handle looked like a flame was slowly crawling up the wand.

"What is this Harry," Tonks said as she finally let the strange wand rest in the pal of her hand, it felt so right, a warming sensation emanated from the wand slowly warming her whole body, she set it back in the box and was left with a tingly feeling in her hand where the wand had touched her skin.

"The shaft is made from a carved horn of a fire demon matriarch, but the core, or cores is more unique, Ollie and I discovered a way to bind two separate cores together, but for them to still remain separate, the first is dragon tail scales and cooled lava rock infused with the remains of phoenix, the second is ember wolf's teeth your own hair, and some of my blood," Harry told her.

"What does the dual coring do? Wouldn't that be the same as a multi part core wand like yours, and Demetri's?" Tonks asked puzzled as to the difference of the too.

"No and yes, they are very similar, except the dual separate cores can produce two separate spells a more powerful single spell, or a really overloaded combo spell made from bouncing different spells from core to core, so your wand has a definite advantage over a normal wand," Harry explained.

Tonks stood and pulled her shirt off while waving her wand and instantly becoming dressed in her training outfit.

"Meany face," Harry pouted at the sight of a fully clothed Tonks

"Well are we going to test this baby out or what," Tonks smirked as she said, "and I think I just won this round Honey," as fire enveloped her and she was gone leaving a cursing Harry, and **"Boys against Girls"** written in fire.

* * *

A wave of molten rock flew at Harry's feet causing him to curse and jump into the air propelled by strong winds.

"Why do they always have to thrown lava." Harry asked Demetri as they landed on the wall fifty feet way from a pool of recently made lava.

"Because they have to try and kill us Harry that's why, and you didn't have to make Nym the first dual core wand either your just encouraging them."

A dense fog enveloped the training area cloaking Harry and Demetri a lance of fie shot from Tonks's wand hand as she jabbed her wand in the opposite hand doubling the size of the fire and the heat.

A cracking sound was all that was head and the fog became denser until it was almost a cloud of water.

Tonks smiled and spun her wand causing roaring pink flames too dissipate the fog only to reveal an empty room.

"Aah did the little boys run away from their big bad girlfriends," Tonks said as she scanned the room and Shira put her hand to the ground.

"Nope just timing this correctly," Tonks heard Harry say as her wand was pulled from her hand and she was flung over his shoulder.

"Put me down you sneaky bastard," Tonks yelled while kicking and punching and trying her hardest to get away.

"I do believe we win yes," Harry said as he set Tonks back on her feet.

"Sorry Harry I think it's a tie," Shira called out, motioning to Demetri being held by a large rock hand.

"Damnit Demetri, I thought nothing could catch the wind," Harry yelled frustrated.

"Well, apparently pretty elves can," Demetri said with a smile, "especially when the make gigantic stone hands that could crush me in a second.

Frustrated Harry turned back to Tonks only to see her smiling and the tips of her index and middle finger glowing, which she jabbed just below Harry's sternum causing him to fall to the ground.

"I believe we win," she said as she picked up both Harry's and her own wand.

"Thanks for the match and the wand Honey," Tonks said as Demetri walked over and threw Harry over his shoulder and walked him back to the infirmary.

* * *

**Hours Later**

* * *

Harry wakes up to a smiling Tonks, dressed in a tiny little nurses outfit.

"Cheater," Harry pouts, "Isn't it unethical for a patient's doctor to exploit their wounds."

"Nope, and you know you like it when I play dirty," Tonks said as Harry finally noticed what she was wearing.

"Yes I do," Harry said as he pulled the curtain closed with a wave of his hand.

**A/n**

**Sorry it took so long, I just got my computer back and had part of the Dumbles and hunter meeting written but I liked this better I hoped you all did, and again sorry about the wait. i out a little more tonks and harry, and if it seems unbelivble, if you have a crush on someeone, and live with them and nobody else but some friend for a couple years, doesnt it seem logical that tyou'd get together. its not completly illogical for tonks and harry to be together.**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25 Wand Condoms?

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Hunter I'm sorry for changing the time of our meeting on such short notice but, I think after looking over your references that you'll fill the Defense nicely,

and I really love your idea to have a Dueling class, on top of the defense class, in these dark times the young really should know how to defend themselves," Dumbledore said laying it on thick really trying to convince the Hunters that he wanted the brats to know how to fight, he really couldn't give a damn he just needed to find Harry Potter.

"Thank you Professor," Miles Hunter said, while was gently pushing a probe against Dumbledore's shields, the solid walls were like a solid steel wall, no, it was a giant steam ship like the titanic, he filed that away for later and resumed talking,

"But we would like to make the Dueling class selective Headmaster I won't waste my time on mini Deatheaters, or lazy punks, is that understood."

Dumbledore looked at Miles and tried to enter his mind, but he couldn't even feel a presence this man was obviously a master occlumens, his wife on the other hand was not.

"Ok, Mr. Hunter, but your students must maintain an Exceed Expectations in all core classes to even be eligible for your Dueling Class,"

He then turned and peeked at Mrs. Hunters mind again, she was like an open book, excited to be able to work with Miles, nervous about teaching and itching to meet the best that Hogwarts had to offer, she was also awed by Dumbledore but was to embarrassed to show it in the presence of her husband.

"Well," Mrs. Hunter began, "I for one am looking forward to meeting the kids, and the rest of the staff, I've always wanted to teach and this is one of my favorite subjects."

"I'm glad to hear it Mrs. Hunter I look forward to seeing you on August 25," With that said Dumbledore stood and walked the Hunters to his fireplace and exchanged handshakes with both of his new professors lingering with Mr. Hunter trying to get a fell of his magic.

After the flash of green signifying the departure of his newest employees all he had left to do was find the little brat Potter.

* * *

**Later Back In the Order of The Triads Dimension**

* * *

"That was brilliant Nym," Harry laughed as his Miles hunter persona reverted back to his own face.

Just then Demetri popped in with a small gust of wind

"I see you've been working on control Demetri," Harry said sarcastically as he surveyed the wreckage that his living room had just been reduced to.

"Well I like to announce my presence Harry, and if you cared that much you would just charm them into place." Demetri said with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"How did your meeting go by the way," he asked as he plopped down in Harry's favorite chair.

"Great actually Nym's idea of a false front instead of a void like me worked well and old Albie bought it, the only problem we have is the missing Harry Potter issue, I have to go back to school an detach at the same time, this years gonna be rough," Harry was in deep thought and didn't see Demetri's eyes light up.

"Let me do it, let me be Harry," he said as hopped up and wind swirled around him shrinking him and making him look like the pale malnourished wimpy Harry Potter they would all be expecting .

"Please," Demetri begged, "I have all your memories, and you could bail me out if it dies and I'm so good at being you watch."

Demetri hunched over and shuffled his feet as he pushed his bangs down over his face covering his scar, "I hate my fame, I've got a psycho after me , and girls all hide from me, I think I'm gonna go kill myself, or turn gay, have you seen Malfoy by chance," He said in a perfect imitation of 16 year old Harry's voice.

"You know Demetri if you weren't my brother I might hurt you for that, but every time I want to hurt you I remember that I can wipe the floor with you , and that make me smile," Harry responded as a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh and you forgot the elephants clothes he used to where Demetri," Tonks said with a smirk.

"You had to choose the only name I couldn't shorten didn't you," Harry said while frowning.

"I've been thinking and I think you can call me Zeph is that easier" Demetri said while smiling.

"Zeph," Harry questioned.

"Yep, my name is now Demetri Zephyr," Demetri said smugly,

"That's tacky but ok Zeph," Harry said trying to fight the laugh that was on the verge of busting from his mouth.

But hey Harry thought Zeph was easier to say than Demetri, less syllables.

"Fine that will work Zeph but you've got to listen to me and you'll have to copy what Nym did and make false memories and double thoughts, as well as having mid strength shield, that going to take your, I'll help you set them up, but you'll have to maintain dual shields, and duel though filters, are you really ready to do that," Harry explained.

"Harry I'll do anything to help, you saved me from slavery, and gave me a life when I had none, were brothers and I'd do anything for you or my soon to be sis," Zeph said while smiling at Tonks.

"Well, we should get to work; I have to get both you bums to the level that we can fool Dumblywhore, so trances both of you, Harry said as his body blurred and exploded, reforming into two Harrys , one with green eyes, the other with gold. Both smiled the Potter smile and entered their subjects minds,

* * *

**Workshop in Triad Headquarters**

* * *

Ollie was sitting at a very large work bench frowning at the masterpiece that lay in front of him, he was surprised that Harry had gotten it away from Demetri with the enthusiasm he had been using it Harry had to have replaced it with a decoy.

The problem he was having was adding to it, when he chose mithril he never thought he would have to alter it, mithril was know to be light flexible and most importantly magic repelling once cooled and charmed properly, that was his problem, when ever he tried to re-enchant or alter the wand it just repelled the foreign magic. He really need Harry's help, he might have a few idea's

_**Well Ollie I actually do have a few idea's I'll be down there in a sec hust got to finish my checkup, you'd think the fact I can mop the floor with everyone again would have them convinced I'm healed again.**_

_Well harry maybe you should stop scaring them, and what are your ideas, I'd really like to know what my Apprentice has to say about our craft,_

_**Apprentice my ass old man I would say we've been colleagues since I made my first wand with you, or how about when I improved my wad without your help, huhn, yeh apprentice my ass and you'll bee blown away by what I have.**_

_Knowing you harry it's a simple solution I over looked or something that is completely magically impossible._

"Well I guess you get to decide right now," Harry said behind a Surprised Ollie who jumped and knocked everything on his work table over.

"Damnit Harry how many times have I got to tell you not to do that," Ollie yelled in pain as he had smashed hi knee into the solid wood workbench he had been sitting at.

"If your going to yell old man then I'll just go work at me desk and not tell you what my discovery is," Harry walked over to a bench on the opposite wall and waved his hand creating a secrecy ward that would keep Ollie out and from seeing what he was doing.

* * *

**Hours later**

* * *

Ollie was really becoming annoyed with the constant bangs and explosions coming from Harry's workspace.

The silver secrecy ward dropped and harry walked over to Ollie's desk and with a glare picked up Zeph's wand and walked back to his side of the room.

After a couple of minutes he walked back to Ollie and set the wand down with a smirk o his face.

"What did you do Harry it looks the same," Ollie said while turning the wand over in his hand looking for any noticeable differences.

"Really," Harry covered Ollie's eyes with his hand and concentrated for a second then moved his hand saying, "Look again and tell me it's the same."

Ollie turned back to the wand and had to close his eyes, thousands of runes glowing like the sun hand nearly blinded him.

"What did you do harry why can I see the runes, and secondly I didn't put this many on the wand it's not possible for mithril to even hold his many enchantments," Ollie said as he slowly opened his eyes giving them time to adjust to the glowing of the runes.

"Well, Well Mr. I'm the best at mind arts didn't even notice me in his mindscape, and by the way why hiding your knowledge and powers in the plumbing under the toilet in you shop was brilliant," Harry said while smiling.

"To answer your questions, first I gave you mage sight, as long as I re give you the skill once a month you should have no problem with it, secondly take a closer look at the wand and you'll see how I enchanted the wand," Harry said while keeping the I'm better than you look on his face.

Ollie turned to the wand and focused on the runes, looking for what harry was talking about, until he saw something, the runes where in two layers, one on top of the other, but that wasn't possible,

He turned to Harry and opened his mouth to ask but harry shook his head and pointed back to the wand.

There were so many different runes that Ollie didn't see it until Harry got frustrated and pointed at a rune, which if he wasn't mistaken meant bond, but what did that have to do with it, he thought as Harry touched the rune wit his finger and shut it down, then he touched another rune, an obscure German rune that stood for conceal, and then a third at the tip of the wand that stood for together.

Apart the runes really had no purpose belonging on the wand until harry took the wand and twisted to pulling a cover off the wand,.

"That how so many overlapping runes where on the wand, you clever son of a bitch," Ollie said surprised that he had just used such vulgar language.

"Wow I didn't know you could talk like that Ollie, seems like my foul mouth is getting to you and yes I did, it's a combination of mithril, the metal from my bracer and everlasting ice, hence the clear look," Harry said with a smile.

"How, did you come up with this, Harry," Ollie said clearly still surprise as he looked over the clear wand cover that had been charmed and enchanted, as well as having a wand core, Ollie's jaw drop as he notice the wand core.

"No joke, I got the ideas from a Muggle contraceptive called condoms," Seeing Ollie's eyes bug out Harry hit the ground rolling with laughter at the look on his mentors face.

Through laughter, harry managed to get out, "I take it(Deep breath giggle) you know what condoms are then," before he burst out laughing again.

After ten minutes of solid laughing, then chuckling and the watery eyes, and few moments of no breathing, Harry finally calmed down enough to see that Ollie was still gob smacked at the notion of a magically enchanted wand condom with its own magical core.

"Harry, this is such a big leap in wandcrafting, any wand could have one of you wand covers (Harry coughs Condoms) and easily double if not triple their power,' Ollie said, he still couldn't take his eyes off the second major advancement that his pupil had made in wand crafting, technically in the last couple months.

"Well Ollie, I should describe the choice of components now, everlasting ice was just a personal choice, you could make them with glass or crystal, but the already ambient magic stored in a magical particle like my everlasting ice allows for more power to be channeled through the wand, now the mithril was for its protection quality, and its link to the wand itself, finally the magical properties of this metal that makes up the Order's bracers were too much to pass up, it absorbs, and amplifies magical, while having nearly endless amounts of dormant ambient magic for enchanting, I mixed it all together while infusing it with the Demiguise hair you found, to aid the everlasting ice in keeping the cover clear." Harry said while looking at Ollie's eyes grow more than humanly possible.

"Now before you get all excited, I only had enough materials to spare for one, but if you could convince the Doctor to part with more mystery metal, then we would be set, the problem is that it seems to have some sort of auto obliviation feature, if you discover what it's made of, which I did and the erasing was strong enough to be through my shields," Harry said while glaring at his bracer.

Ollie looked a little downcast at having no more usefulness for his friend until harry brought up a new project.

"Well, now that we've got my wand wielders set, were going to have to work on something for Shira, I was thinking some gauntlets that help her focus her elven magic and lessening the use at the same time, so you got any ideas,' harry sat down as Ollie pulled out a pen and notebook that harry had given him instead of parchment and quills.

* * *

**A/n **

**sorry bout the wait, and I know your not going to like this but after re reading some previous chappies, I'm thinking about going back and revising some of my first chapters before writing the next one,**

**I know a few of you have told me to do this a while ago but the first three chaps, I wrote a few years ago , and I haven't wanted to alter them but now I think I hve too, atleast the first five or so.**

**Well please review **

**And harry potters chained to jkr's bank account not mine**


	26. Chapter 26 What Did You Just Say

Heads turned and time seemed to slow as pedestrian's stopped to stare at the small group that travelled thorough Whisper Alley slowly making their way toward the French Branch of Gringotts. The group consisted of two men and two women, the men looked as if they were related, both had charcoal black hair and piercing green eyes, one hand shoulder length hair tied back in a ponytail while they other's hair was spiky and messy and stuck up in every direction, they both were on lean but muscular build and walked with an air of confidence surrounding them.

The taller man was clad in black robes that screamed pureblood, all that stood out as different was the silver glittering fur that lined his outer robe from the collar to his feet, a serious, but mischievous look was plastered on his face.

The slightly shorter man wore no robes, but instead he wore what resembled Muggle attire, if not for the scales of his Dragon leather coat, and the unnatural shine to his arcomantula silk shirt, he would have been written off as some muggleborn; he had a bored look on his face as he scanned the crowd looking for any and all possible threats.

If the men weren't eye grabbing the women would have gained attention by themselves, one was wearing brown form fitting silken robes, with her dark blue hair tied back in a loose bun, her skin had a slight blue tint to it giving here a dangerous exotic look, she glided along behind the men next to the other beauty in the group.

By far the most eye catching, the last member of this strange group, had alabaster while skin, unmarred by freckles as most with her complexion would be, her hair was a dark brown and looked silky smooth and fell just above her shoulders. She wore a black Muggle dress that most have been poured on her body, but that wasn't what caught their eyes, it was the giant tattoo that covered most of her back, a red wolf with a silver and bird in its mouth bird, and her eerie purple eyes that caught their attention.

Out of nowhere it was like time sped up again and the group was walking through the golden doors of France's Branch of the Goblin Bank

* * *

Harry laughed internally at Zeph's antics with the reverse Notice-me-Not charm that he had created; he liked to call it the Notice-me-Now charm and loved to apply it to the stupid fur lined robe of his.

They walked up to the teller and Harry spoke in Gobbledygook, "_Director Ragnok of England Gringotts sent us to speak with you Director_ _Hammerjaw, as we prefer to not be in England at the moment."_

Returning the hospitality by speaking in Harry's native tongue, the goblin replied, "What is your name sir so I can double check this appointment."

"Miles Hunter," Harry responded with a smirk knowing that only Hammerjaw would recognize the client's true name.

"Follow me," the goblin said as he hopped of his stool and walked them through the similar but slightly different maze of the French bank.

* * *

Hammerjaw motioned for the four of them to sit, and for the teller to leave as they entered his office.

"So Mr. Hunter, what business do you have with us today," Hammerjaw could barely take his eyes of the clearly elven woman in front of him, then he looked to the pale beauty sitting next to Mr. Hunter, and realized something was wrong, he had never been attracted to humans before, and goblins detested elves.

"Zeph please remove the Notice-me-Now charm from Abby and Shira, I think the Director might have a heart attack for ogling and elf," Harry said with a chuckle as Zeph's smirk grew even wider before it became a pout.

"But, I was having so much fun Miley," he said as he waved his hand and Hammerjaw came out of his stupor to realize that human magic had affected him.

"Not quite director, you see, Zeph is actually and elf as well as Shira, that's why the magic was so potent, you should have seen the Humans outside, they were a second away from drooling when they saw what Abby was wearing," Harry responded to Hammerjaw's thoughts.

Dobby pushed back his hair showing off his very pointed ears to Hammerjaw who nearly fainted, two high elves in his office, they were extinct.

"Very nearly so, and that brings us to the business I have today, I would like to make Zeph my brother, in all my family titles, as well as a lineage test to see what type of high elf he is," Harry paused, "How long would that take Director."

"Please, leave the formalities at the door, you are on first name basis with my cousin Ragnok, call me Hammerjaw please."

"As long as you call me," Harry paused to think, 'Miles, I think that will do for now Hammerjaw."

"Well our elven friend just needs to give me some blood and the test will only take a few hours, I would suggest you look around the alley some more, unless you would like to visit your vaults,?" Hammerjaw saw the surprise in his clients eye's, at that notion.

"But my vaults are in England how can I visit them?" Harry asked.

"You see, the underground of all Gringotts are the same, because technically you are going to the same place once you enter the carts, the only difference between branches, is the façade on top of the actual banks, in fact the underground isn't even in the dimension, it is in our own which parallels this one, so you truly are entering the Goblin Nation when you retrieve some gold Miles," Hammerjaw explained.

"So correct me if I'm wrong, the carts act as an inter-dimensional transportation service, for hundreds of people every day and you don't die from exhaustion how, permanent inter-dimensional portals are hard to make, so it has to be the carts or the track right," Harry paused to think trying to solve the mystery in front of him, "that is unless the carts, in combination with the track create a brief inter-dimensional rift with the cart driver's own magic, thus resulting the uneasy bumpy ride that makes purebloods pukey," Harry started to laugh and clapped his hands while smiling at Hammerjaw.

"You figured out our millennia old secret with 2 minutes of pondering, remarkable, so Miles I'm guessing you would like to visit your Vaults then," Hammer jaw asked with a smile on his face.

"Nope, the Puff vault is good for me, oh by the way add Shira here to the Puff family," Harry said with a grin at Shiras's gob smacked expression and the approving look that his fiancé gave him.

"I'll have a goblin escort you down, and have a nice trip Miles I'll see you in an hour." Hammerjaw said while shaking his head, Ragnok had been right this Hunter guys was a strange one, a very strange one indeed to give an elf half his wealth and add another elf to a ancient "pure" line.

* * *

Hammerjaw frowned at the results he was receiving from Zeph's blood test, _How this can be, oh this will be the biggest controversy ever. _Hammerjaw thought as he retested the blood for the eight time only to get the same results.

Hammerjaw called for a goblin, "_Get the Hunter party up here immediately,"_ Hammerjaw growled in gobbledygook.

A very amused quartet reentered Hammerjaw's chamber, laughing about some joke Zeph had been telling, well Zeph has laughing, and Abby had cracked a smile, Shira looked annoyed, and Miles showed no emotion.

"Take you seats please," Hammerjaw said as he sighed and set his small glasses on his desk, "adding your friends to your families went off without a hitch. But, I have some shocking news for you about your elven friend's heritage."

The all looked nervous, but Hammerjaw didn't continue his sentence.

"Hammerjaw, we would really like to know the big news," Zeph spoke up.

"Am I part dragon or something, Maybe a chimera?"

"More like part pygmy puff," Abby mumbled just loudly for everyone to here, "Oh dear me did I say that out loud," Abby responded not even trying to look innocent with a huge smirk plastered on her face.

"Actually, Zeph is none of the above, including High elf," Hammerjaw smirked as he paused for suspense yet again.

"Well then, what am I some demon human hybrid form an alternate dimension," Zeph asked, to which Hammerjaw shook his head.

"What about the bastard son of Nightcrawler from the X-men and some green jello," Every one looked at Abby oddly as she threw her idea out there, "what I wouldn't reproduce with that Harry bastard," she shot Miles a look and broke out laughing.

Hammerjaw shook his head of course.

"Maybe an abnormally large fairy," Shira said with a smirk. At Zeph pouting look she added, "I mean a big manly, scary (giggle) fairy."

Again, a negative response from Hammerjaw who was widely entertained by their antics.

The inhabitants of the room looked to Miles for his outlandish claim, "Oh my turn," Miles said before his face went blank.

"How about Dumbledore's illegitimate child with a particularly pointy eared goat," everyone looked at miles, "What and yours weren't as Baaaaddddddd,"

"Well, the last there," They all looked shocked, "is false as well," Hammerjaw told them.

"No it turns out, that Zeph here is actually the son of Scorpious Malfoy, and Bibby, his house elf," Hammerjaw told them.

"**WHAT**!," They all yelled at the same time.

"It's the truth I checked 8 times to be certain, Scorpious was Lucius Malfoy's father, and because you are 17 years his senior, you can actually claim up to half of their family fortune, even though you are just the bastard son of a house elf," Hammerjaw looked excited.

"Oh, don't you just love the pureblood inheritance laws, so backwards, and so easy to manipulate," Hammerjaw said fondly, "I have done you the favor of getting all the paperwork in order, all you have to do is sign here."

Zeph still shell-shocked looked to Miles who shrugged and said, "Fuck um, take the only thing they love, their money, and their name."

Zeph picked up the blood quill he was handed and signed the bottom of the paper work.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Family," Hammerjaw chuckled as the papers disappeared form his desk to be filed.

"I would suggest that you four go to the Malfoy family vault immediately and poke around, that is before they realize that you can take anything you want, while you are not Lord Malfoy, you still have the power of senior blood and can empty the family vault, but cannot touch their personal accounts," Hammerjaw told them.

"Well, go on, rob them blind," Hammer jaw said with a chuckle as a new goblin guide entered his office to collect the quartet.

* * *

**A/n**

**Again sorry guys that I have been gone for so long, but my life called for all my attention, and with the lack of a functional comp. then internet I was delayed, I hope you like this chapter, and you should all go check out my newer addiction Harry potter roleplaying. Go .to/ and check it out. My charecter's name is Ivan Dachzune, you might notice so similarties between Ivan and my Harry, i'm also thinking about doing a new fic about ivan, telll me if you guys want to read it his story is kind of fun.**


	27. Chapter 27 I'm Back With A Taste

A grinning party of four walked out carrying all of the Malfoy's possessions contained within the Malfoy family vault except for three knuts, and a note that Zeph had written telling the Malfoy's of his heritage and thanking his nephew for the majority of their money.

Zeph rang the bell at the goblin tellers desk once they reached the lobby.

"How may I help you sir,?" the goblin asked in a rude voice,

"Would you please tell Hammerjaw that the Hunter party has one more thing that they wish to discuss before we leave," Zeph responded, still on his Fuck the Malfoy's high for his treatment at the hands of his nephew.

* * *

Once they were lead back into the bank mangers office Zeph smiled and said, "Hammerjaw, I would like to open a class 1 account and register a new family name, I have a deposit of 7 million galleons to qualify," Zeph said his smile starting to reach jokerish proportions.

Hammerjaw sorted through the paperwork and took the sacks of money that had previously belonged to the Malfoy's.

"Congratulations, you Demetri Zephyr are now the founder and sole member of the House of Zephyr," Hammerjaw told him.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," Zeph thought for a second, then announced.

"I Demetri Dobby Zephyr, hereby remove myself from the Malfoy family."

After Zeph's statement, a flash of light emanated confirming his self striking from the family tree, Hammerjaw fell off his chair on to floor he was laughing so hard.

"What's going on Hammerjaw," Miles asked but got no response from the hysterical goblin, "Zeph what's so funny," he asked the smirking Elf.

"Nothing, just that because it takes 48 hours to process claims to heritage due to the pureblood tradition, and I just removed my branch from their family tree before that peiod. I just basically stopped my former family from receiving any notification that I was their relative, and that they just lost half their fortune."

Miles seemed confused, "But then how did you get their money if it takes 48 hours to process."

The now composed Bank manger took this one, "I can explain that one Miles, because Zeph's father was the head of the Malfoy family before Lucius, technically Zeph had a claim of the headship before Lucius or Lucius's father did.

Now because his heritage was just discovered, he was given instant access to the family money, because half breed or not, Pureblood tradition states that any claim of inheritance through the male head of a family from a previous generation must be given access to family money.

A notice would have been sent two days from now to notify Lucius of Zeph's contest for headship, but because he removed him self there is no contest, so no reason to send a notice to the Malfoy's, so they wont know off the empting of their vault until they visit the bank."

"The funniest thing," Abby commented, "is that through pureblood law technically Zeph is pureblooded, as they classify, children from mistresses of sentient magical creatures like Veela, and High Elves, of more than 5 generations of Pureblood to be pureblooded.

So even though this scenario has never happened before we did discover that you Zeph, have the Purist blood of all of us," Abby chuckled at the irony of these inbreed laws.

"Well it's what those inbreed bastards deserve after how they treated Zeph when he was a midget named Dobby," Miles said.

"Hey, at least your not toad spawn mutated with magical feces, and human ejaculate," Hammerjaw joked expecting his guests to laugh but they all looked disgusted.

"Was that too far," Hammerjaw asked.

Everyone present nodded their head.

"Well I guess this is why goblins and humans aren't friends, our sense of humor borders inappropriate."

"Uh no offense," Zeph said, "but what we said was inappropriate, that, was downright disturbing. Human ejaculate?" Zeph asked.

"Oh I've been waiting since earlier to spring that on you, I even thought about telling you that you really were, toad spawn mutated by magical feces and human ejaculate , but I figured that was going to far," Hammerjaw said.

"Well you guessed right, while Zeph may act like human ejaculate, that would have been a very big mistake Hammerjaw," Miles said seriously, "He may have cried and you don't want to see that," Miles started laughing.

"Hey," Zeph said, "You know it's funny that you're insulting me, when you actually were made from human ejaculate."

"Ok, the next one of you that says human ejaculate is going to get transfigured into human ejaculate," Abby said angrily.

"I agree with Abigail, I should have never popped the human ejaculate bubble," Hammerjaw said, causing everyone to groan.

"Out of line again," Hammerjaw said with a smile not appearing to be the least bit ashamed.

Miles stood and nodded to Hammerjaw, "It is time for us to leave Hammerjaw," Miles said as he looked around the office, "May I make our portal here so we don't have to venture in too Simpletown again."

"Be my guest," Hammerjaw said, "I'm anxious to see you open a portal manually,"

"Well normally I'm only transporting myself so it takes very little power, but for four people I have to use a little more magic," Miles explained.

Miles closed his eyes for a second and closed his hands to fists, he opened his eyes and hands at the same time, the left glowing a deep dark green, the right a pure blue like tropical oceans.

Miles pushed his hands forward and then pulled them back. He grabbed at the air like it he was holding something solid in his hands, then he pulled his hands toward his body in a swift motion.

At first nothing happened then there was a tearing noise and a luminescent glowing tear appeared in Hammerjaw's office.

Hammerjaw clapped, "Magnificent, you can literally tear the fabric of reality, you are a rare one Miles Hunter," Hammerjaw rose from his desk and extended his hand but then pulled it back.

"I would shake your hand Miles but, I am privy to what human males do with their hands, I wouldn't want any human ejaculate to soil my hands, I could lose my position, and dishonor my family," Hammerjaw said with a creepy goblin smirk.

Miles clapped Hammerjaw on the shoulder and turned to Abby, "Sweetheart remind me to never go to any goblin comedy clubs, I'd rather not have to listen to filthy jokes about human bodily fluids."

"Thank you Hammerjaw, _**May your vaults overflow with human excrement,**_" Miles said the last in Gobbledygok.

A second after the four stepped through the tear in the fabric of reality it disappeared with a his leaving Hammerjaw to shake his head and chuckle to himself muttering "Human Ejaculate"

* * *

Headquarters of the Order

* * *

Dr. Orpheus, Jefferson Twilight, and The Alchemist, sat in throne looking chairs waiting, as the foursome knelt in front of them.

"This is ridiculous we've been waiting for three hours for you guys to say something," Zeph whined.

"Oh sorry we forgot that you all were there, you were so quiet we thought you wanted to think about what you were going to tell us," Dr. Orpheus said with a smirk.

"You may all sit by the way," the Alchemist told them as he waved his hand and chairs appeared behind each of them.

After they were all seated, Dr. Orpheus looked out at them all, "So what did you want to tells us."

"Well in two weeks our time were going back to the real world to flip in on it ass, we are formally requesting our mastery in our chosen subjects, and a leave of absence to accomplish our personal agendas," Miles said.

Their three masters turned and looked at each other.

"We will acknowledge your masteries of your elements, and even though we wish not to show favoritism, Harry you are awarded mastery in Battle Magic, Arcane Magic, and Alchemy as well," Dr. Orpheus stated.

"You request a leave of absence, well your request is denied," Jefferson Twilight silenced them all when they started to protest.

"Instead, we are formally assigning you three to Harry's command and making this an official Order of the Triad operation. Your orders are to liberate the Wizarding world from its dictators, also you are to find a suitable replacement for each of you, you will know who as we know who to teach it's just something you feel, your final test for mastery in our subjects kids is to find you protégé and take them to the cave before you return. If their names are in our roster than you pass and become a Master of the Order," The Alchemist told them.

"Now your all excused and we hope to see you alive and well after a year of your time," Dr. Orpheus stated.

* * *

A/n So I'm sorry about the wait but i moved halfway across the country and have been settling into a new life i hope you guys enjoy this a little and i own nothing but the ideas that make this story, and some human ejaculate.


	28. Chapter 28 Harry Returns

The usual hustle and bustle of King's Cross station was absent on September first, Voldemort's reign was already effecting the muggle world.

Zeph in the form of a pale a skinny Harry Potter quietly made his way through King's Cross, none of the few people even seemed to notice him as he slipped through the barrier and on to Platform 9 ¾ .

Off in the corner of the platform he noticed the gingers and the beaver obviously waiting for him without appearing to do so; it might have worked if he couldn't hear their meaningless conversation and if they were better actors, they all seemed to finish their conversations exactly when they spotted "Harry".

"Oh there you are Harry; we've been waiting all summer to see you," The beaver said as she walked closer to him.

Harry just ignored her and slipped onto the Hogwarts Express, he could here the echoes of the gingers yelling, but he just kept walking until he found a cabin and locked the door.

Harry focused and the wind started to swirl around him encasing his body, cloaking him from view, anyone except for fellow elementals would see an empty locked compartment.

_Miles Harry's in place waiting for elemental candidates to see me, this should narrow down the Hogwarts students that could be our replacements._

_**Understood Zeph, remember to stay in character and keep the mind shields up Dumbles and Greasy shouldn't be able to pick up your thoughts, you just gotta keep Harry's memories and Harry's thoughts on the outside of your barrier so they don't get suspicious.**_

_I know Miles we've gone over this many times we've trained for ever don't be nervous it'll work or we'll kill everybody ok, just joking about everybody, just the junior death eaters, and Dumbles Order of the Fried Chicken._

_**Ok Zeph we'll see you when you get to school, follow the plan please, no winging it, no improvising for once.**_

_Yes sir_, Zeph said sarcastically as he slowly dimmed the connection down.

Harry leaned back on the bench with his hands crossed behind his head and decided that sleeping would help him listen to the Miles for once, plus what else was he supposed to do while he waited.

Harry woke up to some one knocking on his window, he keep his eyes closed and reached out with his magic, an earth, and a fire elemental, chalk one up to my plan, he thought in his head.

When he got up to see who it was, and to say he was surprised was an understatement, the fire elemental was well were the Weasley twins, apparently they shared their magic, which was rare as hell, but would explain how they could read each others minds and finish each other sentences. It was a sight to behold, their magic resided in the space between them overlapping half of both of their bodies.

The earth elemental was a given standing next to the twins was muscular version of Neville Longbottom, now Neville was a little bigger he looked like one of those muggle body builders that injected themselves way to many times, luckily he wasn't just shy of six feet anymore he had grow in height as well as stature.

"Damn Neville you weren't joking you look like the bloody Hulk now, have you been munching steroids," Harry joked gesturing for the three of them to enter his cabin.

"What's the Hulk, Harry?" Neville asked as he sat down opposite Harry in between the twins.

Harry started at the space where the twins magic had resided before, it was weird and cool at the same time, their magic had split to occupy both of their bodies when Neville sat between them and interrupted the flow.

"Harry. Harry," Fred said while waving his hand in front of Harry's face

"What's a hulk, you zoned out for a minute there," Fred asked.

"It's not a hulk Fred there's only one, he is the Hulk," Luna's answered as she sat down on Harry's side.

"The hulk is a big green monster, he's about 9 feet tall and is all muscle, and he's an American superhero, well kind of. When I say monster he will go on rampages and destroy cities, physically I agree Harry, Neville does look like the Hulk, but Neville's to sweet and loving to smash a whole city cuz he's mad," Luna said while looking Neville up and down like he was a piece of meat.

"There something you need to tell us old chap," George said as he clapped Neville on the back, causing the gigantic boy to blush like a Weasley.

"Oh it's nothing to be ashamed of Neville George is correct, I find you attractive, very attractive," Luna said while winking at Neville causing him to go a shade darker and the twins mouth s to drop open.

Harry broke out laughing, this was great, but then he caught his breath, and took in the sweetest smell, it was pleasant comforting like a warm breeze, he turned and say Luna smile at him and nod.

_**Yes Zeph I am your wind elemental**_ Luna's voice whispered in his mind, causing Harry's eyes to widen.

_You can get in my head how_ Zeph projected into Luna's head, but all she did was smile and shake her head no.

_**My secret, ad you smell very nice to me as well, but my heart is set on my albino Hulk there,**_Luna replied.

"So anybody got an idea on who the D.A.D.A teachers gonna be this year," Neville asked.

"Actually we have two," Harry responded, "One of them was friends with my parents, he and his wife will be teaching us, I spent a little time with them over the summer and they caught me up, I got a lot of new stuff to teach the few of you that I ask to join my defense group," Harry told them.

"Oh, so your not gonna do the D.A. then," Neville asked, in a sad tone obviously upset.

"Don't' worry you four are invited to train with me and the Hunters," Harry told them.

"I'm surprised that you guys came back to school though," Harry asked looking at the twins.

"Yeah well we got some trustworthy employee's to run our shop, since business is gonna be slow with all the little kiddies in school. Also we realized that nobody was gonna take us seriously without N.E.W.T. 's so we talked Minnie into letting us re sit our O.W.L 's and she resubmitted them to the ministry with some old pureblood law that allows pureblood males to re sit if they didn't complete the school year," Fred explained.

"Oh you should have seen the look on Toady's face when she found out that we actually got special privileges after ruining her reputation," George said.

"Yep and you would have loved the look that followed when we pressed charges for use of a blood quill on minors. We're gonna need depositions to submit for her to get what she deserves by the way," Fred said.

There was a knock on the cabin door and the trolley lady's voice could be heard, "Anything from the trolley dears," Harry nearly choked when he saw that she had a faint earth signature, _defiantly not a candidate, _he thought.

"No, were good, Thank you though Mam," Harry replied.

Harry pulled a shrunken cooler from his pocket and resized it, barely remembering his wand.

"I got chicken salad, egg salad and tuna salad. I also got some sodas a few waters and some muggle liquor if anyone wants some," Harry said as he set his cooler in the middle of the cabin, snatching himself a bottle of peppermint schnapps and a chicken salad sandwich.

"Well dig in," Harry said as he took a swig of his liquor, reviling in the cool burn of the mint as it washed the chicken salad down his throat.

Fred and George grabbed some tuna salad sandwiches and clanked a bottle of rum and a bottle of vodka together.

Neville grabbed one of each an a Dr. Pepper, he couldn't figure out how to open the can and kept turning it over not sure which way was up.

"You gotta grab the tab and pull Neville but you just…" Harry didn't finish and the soda exploded all over Neville's face.

The twins started laughing hysterically, "Trick drink Harry that's great can we exam these so we can add them to our line of joke edible products," Fred asked.

"It's not a joke guys, the soda is all bubbly so it tastes better when you shake the can the pressure builds up pull the tab and he soda goes everywhere, I was trying to tell you Nev when you opened it that it was shaken up," Harry explained.

"So like this," Neville said as he shook a can and opened it in Fred's face spraying Fred with the sticky soda.

"Well," Neville said, "this Dr. Pepper sure knows how to make drinks."

"Yes he does, hey Fred, take your bottle of rum and mix some it with one of those cans of coke, and it tastes amazing," Harry said.

**

* * *

Hours Later at Hogwarts Station

* * *

**

"Hey guys we just arrived at Hogwarts" Harry said poking the passed out twins, "Come on get up, we cant be late," he said poking them harder.

He whipped out his wand and jabbed Fred with a light jolt of electricity waking him up, followed by a quick jab at George who jumped to his feet.

"Here you guys go here's your anti vomiting potion, now lets get going," Harry stood between the twins and helped them out the door and onto the grounds of the castle.

"You don't have a sobering potion do you Harry," George asked with slurred speech.

"Now if I gave you a potion how are you going to learn that you shouldn't drink so much," Harry laughed, "No I do not be happy that you two are puking your brains out right now."

They made their way up to the loading area for the carriages, the twins falling all over themselves along the way.

"Can the weasel duo can stand how sad that purebloods need a half-blood to keep them on their feet. Serves you right you blood traitors," Malfoy sneered as he walked up to wait for the carriages like the twins and Harry were.

"Oy, shut the hell up you fucking Mamma's boy," Fred said slurring his speech.

"Yeah why don't you go lick your father's balls clean you little bitch. Or better yet go take a load of voldesperm down your throat," George said laughing.

"No, he'd probably jizz his pants if Voldie let him," Fred said laughing hysterically.

Malfoy pulled his wand out and started to yell," you dare insult my family and the Dark Lord weasel your gonna pay," a spell never left his mouth as his wrist was grabbed by a large hand from behind.

"You best put your wand away Malfoy, I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Neville said, he had crept up behind Malfoy.

"Oh Longbottom grew some balls over the summer did he," Malfoy sad shutting up when he turned and saw the new gigantic Neville.

"Oy Neville we though you were still snogging Luna back there," Fred said laughing with his brother at the color that Neville turned tomato red.

"Oh so Longbottom's been getting on with Loony," Malfoy said with a smirk.

Neville's face turned white a popping noise was heard followed by a crunch and a girlish shriek from Malfoy.

"Call her that again ferret, see what happens," Neville hissed at Malfoy.

"Oh please don't get in trouble for me Neville," Luna said appearing from behind Neville.

She pulled her wand out with one hand and punched Malfoy in the nose with the other breaking his nose; she then reset and healed both his wrist and nose.

"Know this Malfoy I only healed you so Snape has no grounds to give us detention or worse, next time you won't remember who it was." Luna whispered viciously as she stomped on Malfoy's balls.

"Oh the carriages are here boys shall we," she said motioning towards the Thestral drawn carriages.

"Well I doubt the sorting is gonna be that amusing so we got our highlight for tonight," Neville said laughing.

"Yeah the little snots are pretty boring aren't they," Fred said.

* * *

**A/n Hey guys I still don't have a steady internet connection but for me two chapters in a couple weeks isn't that bad right. I'm not going to lie I don't have a job right now but once I do next week the updates are probably gonna be a little farther apart but hey bare with me they'll come eventually. Love the reviews guys by the way.**


	29. Chapter 29 Duels, and More

The sixth year students filed into the Defense class not really knowing what to expect, from their new teachers. Harry and Neville sat in the front of the class, ignoring both Ron and Hermione who sat next to them.

"I wonder where the teachers are at Nev," Harry asked his friend while looking at his watch, Abby and Miles were a little over five minutes late.

_Seven actually,_ Miles voice spoke in his mind, I we're getting ready, _we're gonna have a practice duel to show the kiddies that were not just talk._

_**Good idea miles, just hurry up I'm impatient, and so are these teenagers.**_

_You mean other teenagers right Zeph._

_**Ok wise guy I'm close to Dumbledore's age.**_

_But you were a house elf then, you weren't a high elf so your close to 10 buddy._

_**Touché but I believe you really couldn't call me a normal house elf, hw bout we say I'm your slightly older brother.**_

_Agreed geezer._

"Good morning students welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Pre N.E.W.T. level as you can tell not everyone passed their O.W.L.S. with at least the Exceeds Expectations that we required to continue this course," Miles stated.

"This is an all house class now as you've most likely noticed, so please do not expect any special treatment due to your house. Now that said, how would you all like to see a demonstration on what your new teachers can do," Abby said.

Miles wand appeared in his hand, a few waves later and the room was larger, the students desk were arranged around a large dome shield that would protect them.

The two duelists stood facing each other and counted to three out loud before they started to circle each other.

Miles lunged forward and a thousand shards of metal flew from his wand at Abby, followed by an electrocution spell.

Abbey leapt in the air and fired off an banishing spell at the floor causing her to soar over the electrically charged metal.

While in the air abbey whipped out a second wand and spun firing off concussion curses at Miles who blocked each blast with a dish sized shield at the end of his wand.

Using his left hand as a focus in conjunction with his wand Miles shot a blast of water at Abby the size of a mini van. Abby took the blast hard slamming into the shield with a lot of force.

Miles felt Abby kick at his knee and rolled across the floor escaping the blow, flicking his wand behind him blasting Abby off her feet again.

Abby pointed her wand at Miles chest but then jabbed it down breaking his ankles, causing him to drop to his knees.

Miles rolled backwards onto his hands and did a backwards handspring healing his ankles in the process; Miles twirled in the air landing on one foot before he dropped back to the floor, Abby's curse narrowly missing him.

Miles rolled again as a large rock smashed the floor where his head had previously been.

Miles activated a speed rune and got to his feet in the blink of an eye blurring when Abby sent a string on curses at him. Activating a strength rune Miles punched Abby in the stomach causing her to slam into the shield.

Miles thrust his hand open at Abby slamming her with some unseen source a second time.

Abby opened her mouth and exhaled causing flames causing Mile to jump back and conjure a shield of ice which melted burning Miles face and torso.

Miles body dissolved into water and a mist flowed across the floor of the arena at knee height.

Abby stepped away from the wall of the dome scanning the area for distortions in the mist but she saw nothing, thinking of a plan Abby yelled "_**Infindus**_," and swept her wand across the battle area evaporating the mist but still Miles was nowhere to seen.

Miles attacked Abby from behind knocking her off her feet and dazing her, she rolled and threw he hand out a jet of fire launched out at Miles face.

Miles moved his head as the fire rushed past him lighting the hair on the side of his head on fire.

Miles dove and rolled avoiding another jet of fire putting his hair out, Miles closed his mouth and blew a jet of water shot from his mouth, he pushed his hands after increasing the speed and strength of his blast.

Abby formed a fire shield evaporating the water jet.

Miles wanted to end this, so he activated another speed rune, a power rune, and then a set of shield runes that encased his body in a golden shield.

Miles rushed forward and snatched Abby's wands breaking her wrist in the process before he banished her into the shield knocking her unconscious.

The class was shocked by their display of wandless, elemental, and wordless magic.

Miles waved his wand and healed both of Abby's wrists, then with a jab he revived her.

"I'll take the shield down you rearrange the class room and then we'll let them ask questions ok," he told Abby as he focused and began to dispel the advanced dueling shield as Abby fixed the class room, it took then a few minutes.

"So, does any one have any questions," Miles asked with a smirk while he looked at all the stunned faces on their students.

A Gryffindor raised his hand, "Go ahead Mr. Stevens," Miles asked.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic," Miles deadpanned, before he smiled, "I'm just kidding kids, it takes hard work, skill and magical strength to do what we just did, and honestly you can't expect to do what we did until you're at least thirty, or you have an exceptionally large magical core. Any other questions?"

A Ravenclaw raised her hand, "Correct me if I'm wrong sir, but both of you used advanced wandless and elemental magic."

"You see, Ms. Jones, we have both trained in those magic's, very long and very hard, and we were blessed with larger than average magical cores," Abby responded.

"Next question," Abby asked, "yes Mr. Longbottom."

"Can you teach me?" Neville asked.

"Well that's what we're here to do young man," Miles answered.

"Ok class that's it for questions," He looked at the clock, "That's about it for class too, Homework, groaning wont help Mr.'s Weasley and Finnegan, we want a page on what type of magic you feel your best at, and why due tomorrow."

"Your choices are: Offence or Defense and have a good first day kids," Abby said with a smile.

* * *

**Later At Dinner **

* * *

After he had finished eating, Harry walked up to the head table to speak with Dumbledore.

"Sir," he said, sounding nervous, "I was wondering if I could restart the D.A. as a school sanctioned club?"

Dumbledore seem to think it over for a second, his eyes twinkling that annoying twinkle, "I'm sorry mister Potter but a school sanctioned club must have a professor to oversee and sponsor the club."

Dumbledore wanted to smirk as he thought up a plan, "I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind overseeing your Defense club Mr. Potter."

Miles spoke up from the other side of Dumbledore,"As one of your Defense Professors, I would be willing to oversee Mr. Potter's club."

"Well, I really must insist that Severus oversees Mr. Hunter," Dumbledore said annoyed that this new professor would presume that he knew best in "his" school.

"Well as Defense Professor, I really must insist, as this matter has nothing to do with potions, and with the origin of Severus's knowledge of Dark Arts or the Defense of them being questionable at best Headmaster, I fear that I must insist that I oversee this club that hopes to further students knowledge of how to defend themselves."

Harry spoke up, before the argument continued " sir I know that this is a teachers matter, but I have a possible compromise. What if Both professors oversee the first meeting, they can have an demonstration duel, and the winner can oversee from then on. That way I have the professor that is the most qualified as my teaching aid," As Harry offered this idea up all three professors could see the excitement in Harry's eyes.

_God idea Zeph the greasy bastard can't back down and I get some payback, _Miles said inside Zeph mind.

_**I live to please,**_ Dobby responded in a cocky tone.

"Excellent idea Mr. Potter, only the best for the student would you agree," Dumbledore looked to his teachers to get a confirmation and saw the looks in their eyes, he gulped, "Should I have Madam Pomfrey on call."

"That would be a good idea sir," Abby said with an evil smirk.

"Now that that is settled, I'll see you Professors at the Room of Requirement tomorrow after classes. It's on the 7th floor across from the painting with the dancing trolls, if you didn't already know," Harry started to walk away but then turned back.

"Professor Dumbledore, can I announce the D.A. to the whole school so the students from every house have an opportunity to join."

"That's a splendid idea Mr. Potter, a great way to promote house cooperation," Dumbledore said proud of his students idea, Dumbledore waved his wand which appeared from nowhere, and his podium from start of the year feast appeared.

Harry walked up to the podium waiting for everybody's attention, but nobody seemed to notice, so he pulled out his wand and a loud bang like a cannon echoed throughout the hall, getting everybody's attention.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Malfoy, Tomorrow night in the Room of Requirement, I will hold the first meeting of the Defense Association. All houses are welcome, and even if you don't plan on joining, there will be an exhibition duel between Professor Snape, and Professor Hunter," Harry said as he stepped down from the podium and retook his seat next to Neville at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

** A/N**

**So you should all be happy I have the next chapter already written and it will be up soon, I just need to fine toon it i hope you enjoy.**

**Also i just wanted to share one of my favorite reveiws with you guys.**

_**"You managed to go from "interesting" to "surreal", then rounded the bend to "is this an episode of Doctor Who", and finally, with this chapter, have arrived at "I just smoked a great big fat bag of crack". "**_

_**Now if you read this review you might think its a flame, but I overlooked that because I love doctor who, and my love of crack or if i have a love of crack will not be mentioned. (I don't, I'm just weird) While it may not have been meant to describe my questionable originality or my uniqueness, that's how I took it, and to the reviewers that hate me, or think i suck at writing, well you try writing a fanfiction and I'll read it and if your better than me at it, which I wouldn't be surprised or mad if you were or if you weren't for that matter. Don't hate me if you're not willing to try and put your imagination out there for people to read.**_


	30. Chapter 30 Screw Snape, DA, Secrets

Snape dodged the yellow beam of Miles's bone breaker, returning fire with a purple withering curse.

At the last second Miles shield himself in a dome of iced which turned a opaque black when the curse collided with it, obscuring Miles from view.

So he wants to get deadly, Miles thought as he quickly activated power runes, a speed rune and a strength rune, before he used a spell he created, a duplicate of miles appeared next to him, he repeated and a second clone appeared inside the dome.

Miles flicked his wand over both of them making them 100% real (normally they work like shadow clones in Naruto), they would have to be killed like normal people now.

Miles pulled out two wands for each of them and formed a plan of attack.

The black ice dome exploded outwards revealing the three Miles who started firing of curses, immediately showering Snape who to give him credit did a good job defending himself from most of them.

Tired of dodging and rolling Snape conjured a large piece of metal to use like a shield, he dove and rolled creating a wall of stone in the process hoping to be a second of rest.

One of Miles's clones laughed and yelled, "_**Vestan Andara**__"_ a giant fist of stone shot from Snape's cover and grabbed him holding him as the original Miles fist impacted Snape's abdomen with inhuman force and speed.

The resulting blow shattered the arm holding Snape a flung him across the arena until he rag dolled to a stop.

Allowing no room for rest one of the clones leapt into the air and jabbed his wand at the ground in front of Snape causing a large explosion to send Snape's body flying into the air right into the kick of another Mile's waiting in the air above.

Snape's body smashed into the ground, and he laid there in a boneless lump.

The real miles held up his hand to halt the attacks his clone were planning and super sped to Snape's side, he grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted Snape's face to his.

"You know Death Eater, all that grease in your hair is a really big fire hazard," Miles smirked at the helpless man as sparks leapt from his hand and lit Snape's hair on fire.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me put that out for you," Miles said and proceed to slap Snape in the face not helping with putting out.

"I got it boss," one of the clones said as they sprayed Snape in the face with a high powered jet of water.

"Next time Death Eater," Miles said so only Snape could hear, "Just surrender. I wonder, what would dear old Voldie say about you losing to a filthy half-blood."

Snape managed to croak, "He'd say I deserved it being a filthy half-blood myself."

"What a god damn hypocrite, you know that snake face's father was a muggle right," Miles informed the surprised Death Eater.

"How do you," Snape puttered.

"Harry participated in the rebirth ritual tied to a tombstone en graved Tom Riddle, it took place in a muggle cemetery, and the bone of the father was an ingredient," Miles told Snape.

"With a little digging I found out that your Idol of pureblood, was the son of a rich muggle and an inbreed squib distantly related to Slytherin, who enchanted the lowly muggle into falling in love with her," Mile continued the story of Tom Riddle.

"Merope Gaunt died giving birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle in a dirt muggle orphanage, the same orphanage that Voldie grew up in, was abused in, until Dumbledore saved him when he turned 11. He came back from Hogwarts an bully and used t hi powers to get revenge n the muggle trash that had abused him," Miles looked into Snape's eyes for a second.

"You better be as good at Occlemency as Dumbledore believes, because Voldie would kill you on the spot if he found out you knew this, no matter if you're his prized Potions Master or not."

Miles dropped Snape's head into the muddy dirt, "History lessons over," Miles absorbed his clones and put a smile on his face and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Professor Snape has decided to concede the duel to me as he no longer wishes to fight, he has chosen to leave the defense Association in my very capable hands," the floor of the arena started to rise like an elevator until it was level with the rest of the area.

A gurney appeared under Snape, "He's all yours now Madam Pomfrey," Miles said as he walked over and stood next to Harry at the front of the room.

"So unlike last year, I will only take student fifth year and above," groans were heard from the younger students, "I'm also sorry to say but I will only be teaching a select few students this year."

A table appeared in front of the room, Miles and Harry took seats and waited for the younger students to leave.

"Ok kids Harry's already discussed this with me, step up to the table, state your name and we'll run a few tests to see if you're a candidate, once we finish we will announce the student that qualify and those that don't will be asked to leave," Miles told them pulling out a notebook.

"With that said guys please form two single file lines and we'll get started," Harry said as he pulled a notebook and his wand out as well.

**

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

**

"Quiet down please," Harry said as he was handed Miles's list as well, "our candidates are, From Gryffindor: Neville Longbottom, and Fred and George Weasley. From Slytherin: Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. From Ravenclaw we have: Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, and Su Li. Finally last but not least, from Hufflepuff, we have: Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Justin Finch-Fletchy."

It was Miles's turn, "Now if your name was called and you would like to join stay, the rest of you may leave now."

"What the hell are you on about Potter, you get your godfather killed and get all of his money and now I'm not good enough for you," Ron yelled, "I helped you start Dumbledore's Army in the first place."

Miles stood up, "Mr. Weasley, you were asked to leave by the head of this student organization, please do so. Mr. Potter can be as selective as he wants to be, you do not meet his requirements, I tested you myself. Now, if your name wasn't called leave now or you will risk losing 50 points from your house."

The students began to file out, Miles turned to look at Harry who gave him a nod, "Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley pleas stay behind, there is something that I need to discuss with you, when were finished here."

After everyone had left Harry pulled out a roll of parchment, "If you wish to join my Defense Association then please sign this nondisclosure contract, you won't be able to talk to anyone who isn't a part of this organization,"

They stepped up one by one to sign the parchment one by one, "Now the first meeting will be tomorrow, after dinner meet us here and I'll show you what you will be learning, Goodnight," the students filed out leaving behind just Hermione and Ginny.

"Girls, I have something very important to discuss with you," Miles informed them, "when we were scanning the students today we noticed a few things that were irregular with you two, don't freak out, but you're under the influence of mind and mood altering potions," The girls looked shocked.

"Please drink these," Miles said as he fished two vials from his pockets.

"Theses will make you feel a little uncomfortable and you will get a slight fever as it cleanses your system of these potions but other than that you'll be fine," the girls believing what their teacher told them quickly drank the potions, noticing that they had a taste of peppermint instead of the nasty taste potions normally had.

They felt a mildly uncomfortable heat flow through their body until, nothing, they didn't feel any different, Miles waved his wand over the girls, his eyes glazing over as he read the results of the scans.

"That's interesting girls; the potions you took were bond to different people. Hermione you were being drugged by Ron Weasley, he was giving you a mixture of potions, and what a concoction indeed, I see a mild love potion, some memory adjusting potions, a time delayed calming draught, and oh my it looks like he was starting to dose you with an enslavement potion too," Mile said though he wasn't as surprised as he sounded.

Hermione's mind was finally clear, and he anger was evident, it made sense why she was starting to fall for that disgusting moron now, and why every time she questioned he feelings she seemed to forget why she questioning her feelings.

"Ginny how do you feel now when you look at Harry," Miles inquired.

"Well, he's a good friend, very loyal, sure he's attractive, but I kind of get a brotherly vide from him. I no longer feel obsessed, and no offense I no longer wish to be Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived, my crush has been fading but now it's like I never had one at all," Ginny said slightly confused.

"Your situation is a little more complicated Ginny, you've been being force feed strong love potions for a very long time now, in altering doses so your feelings wouldn't seem strange or out of place to you or those around you. You've also been dosed with mild lust potions, and a fertility potion keyed into only Harry here."

Ginny was mad, very mad, her face was Weasley red, but her hands had begun to glow a dark red as well, if you were observant, and Zeph and Miles were, than you would have seen a light trail of smoke beginning to form near her clenched fists.

"Who was it," Ginny asked through clenched teeth.

"I have no concrete evidence as the potions were keyed to Harry, but, I reasonably certain that it was your mother Ginny, it's were all the evidence points," Miles said trying to sound apologetic.

"What," Ginny yelled, "No, it can't be," Ginny said starting to cry a little, " How could she. "Why," she asked miles through teary eyes.

"Your mother, was also discovered to have been stealing money from Harry through the use of the key he entrusted her when she did his school shopping. Almost untraceable, as she would take small amounts that seemed to be of no importance but the total was some where near 30,000 galleons, over the last four years."

Hermione and Ginny were shocked, "30,000 galleons," Ginny said looking to Harry for confirmation.

"29, 934 galleons to be exact," Harry said sounding more sad than angry.

"Our belief, Ginny is that Molly wanted to get you together so you would conceive Harry's child, so that when he died facing Voldemort, or of other causes you would inherit Harry's fortune, being a minor it would fall to your mother and father to oversee until you came of age," Miles explained.

"I was also getting dosed with potions girls, but after the will reading I spent the summer with Miles and Abby and they liberated me. I revoked your mothers access to my vaults, but I left the money, ad didn't press any charges, most of it was gone already. I guess rare potions ingredients are costly," Harry told the girls while he unrolled the parchment again.

"Now that you both are yourselves again, you both qualify for this organization, Would you like to join?" both girls grabbed the quill form the table and signed immediately.

"Now I suggest that you don't confront anyone girls and I'll inform the others tomorrow of your previous predicament if that's ok," Harry asked, "of and your both welcome to sit with me Nev, and the tins instead of Ron if you would like," Harry said with a smile this time.

The girls and Harry left miles and headed back to Gryffindor tower, a door on the far end of the room opened and Abby walked out.

"So it Begins," Miles said cryptically.

Abby slapped him on the back of the head, " You sound like the supervillian in a cheesy comic book."

* * *

**A/n**

**So here it is I hope its as good as you thought it would be, I was proud of Snape's bashing through physical means, and the fact that Miles was a dick and said that Snape surrendered which is more dishonorable. I was originally just gonna go with a complete Weasley bashing, (except the twins of course) but thought it was kinda weird that Ginny was that obsessed over Harry. Also I was gonna make Hermy a lying bitch but I think I'm going to go a different way with her. Also in response t why Dumbles is still at Hogwarts, and why he's still alive, while a select few know pf his corruption he likes to make those who would stand against him disappear, basically no matter what the guys got too much political sway, and while they may be badasses, Dumbles and Voldie are still exceptionally powerful. Harry/Miles may have godlike powers but, first of all he's had them for a few years while Dumbles is over a century and Voldie is pushing 60. (I know this is a long authors note but hay I'm entitled it my story.) Secondly Harry/Miles does get beat up and hurt frequently, but it's only because what fun would using his full strength and wiping the floor with people be, he tries to fight fair until he gets bored. And someone mentioned Tonks and Orpheus getting the best of Harry, Tonks surprised him, he didn't expect to be attacked in a secure location, plus it's his god damn fiancé why would he expect an attack from her, secondly just like Dumbles the Dr. has had a very long time to perfect his control and his abilities he's a thousand or so year sold I believe was what I said. It's like having a black belt in martial arts fight a good white belt the white belt is good at the fundamentals and may tag the black belt on something simple but, the black belt is a fucking master and will mop the floor with the white belt.**


	31. Chapter 31 DADA and the DA

"Ok, close your books," Miles said once he realized that all his students had finished the reading he'd set for the first part of class.

"We're going to have a special demonstration today; homework will be based on this demonstration. 3,000 words on why this defense method is effective, or why it isn't, I want concrete evidence to back up your opinion, not just opinionated rubbish," Miles said.

"I need two volunteers," Miles said as he looked around as if he hadn't already decided who his "volunteers would be.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, up front please," Neville got up and made his way to the front no questioned asked, Ron however made no effort to comply with the teacher, and remained lounged across his seat like he owned the classroom.

"But Professor, I didn't even raise my hand," Ron whined clearly not wanting to participate.

"To the front now Mr. Weasley, and 10 points from Gryffindor for ignoring a Professor," Ron got up from his seat and stomped his way to the front.

"I chose you two for a reason, you both come from old Pureblood families, though not of equal standing Pureblood all the same. Ron has many siblings and I believe that I'm correct in assuming that you've gotten into many fist fight and physical, non-magical altercations, correct," Ron nodded.

"Now Neville here is an only child who was raised by his grandmother, so I doubt he got into very many fist fight's growing up, correct," Neville nodded his head.

"So we all agree that Ron here has more experience fighting, or "Muggle Dueling" as some of you call it, than Neville," both boys agreed and Ron gained a pompous smirk thinking that he was being praised,

Miles stepped away from the boys and went to his desk, "Neville would you come here please."

"You read those books on martial arts that Harry sent you this summer right," Neville nodded, "You practiced like you were told," Neville nodded again, "Alright then, you get some revenge for Hermione, I take it Harry explained the Ron situation with you," Neville nodded a third time, "Alright remember surprise works best and let him underestimate you," Neville nodded for the final time a slouch a little so he looked less imposing and shuffled his feet as they walked back over to Ron.

Miles jabbed his wand and a blue mat like the one that gymnasts use appeared on the ground in front of him and between Ron and Neville.

"Ok boys drop the outer robes, your shoes and your ties," Miles said, while the boys were undressing miles decided to explain, "You'll have one minute for an all out no holds bared, fist fight boys, anything goes."

Seeing that they were finished, Miles held his hand out, "Wands please," Neville whipped his from a wrist holster and Ron fished his from his pants pocket.

"On the count of three you'll begin," Miles waved Neville's wand and a counter appeared over the boys displaying 60 seconds.

"One, two, three," at around two Ron looked up at Neville, who was now standing tall and proud, and realized that Neville was bigger than his brother Charlie the Dragon tamer.

Snapping out of his daze Ron lunged forward with a punch to Neville's head.

Neville side stepped and pushed Ron's arm throwing the ginger off balance, Neville then kicked the off balance boy in the back of the knee causing him to go crashing to the floor.

Neville rushed forward and kicked Ron a second time, this time he hit the boy in the ribs making him scream out in pain.

Ron hopped to his feet pissed off that he had been humiliated in front of the whole class, he began to throw wild punches at Neville's face hoping to score a hit.

With just a slight movement of his head, Neville dodged every single one of Ron's hits, and if possible mad Ron's punches even sloppier.

Neville realized half his time was up and took his revenge when Ron overextended a punch; Neville side stepped, focused and put all his power in a closed fist back hand aimed at Ron's jaw.

The whole class heard the sickening crunch as Neville's hit shattered Ron's jaw, and knocked him unconscious.

"Times up," Miles said, "Good job Neville."

"You see class Neville led Ron to believe that along with his limited experience, came limited knowledge. As you witnessed that is far from the truth, Neville also let Ron believe that he was the same small shy boy he was last year, but I doubt anyone would call Neville small anymore would they," some of the students chuckled but most were shocked that Ron was still out cold sprawled across the floor.

Miles threw Neville back his wand and revived Ron, he then healed the broken bones before resetting Ron's jaw, he could have left him asleep so he wouldn't feel the pain of his injury being healed but figured what the hell.

Neville got dressed and made his way to his seat next to Harry, "Thanks for those martial arts books you sent me this summer," Neville said just loud enough for everyone, except Ron to hear.

"Well that's all class, remember 3,000 words on why martial arts is effective or not, have a great lunch, I'll see you lot tomorrow," Miles called as he dismissed the class and turned to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm not that great with healing magic so your going to have to go see Madam Pomfrey as you can't eat with a freshly healed jaw," Miles informed the boy,

"She'll no doubt want to keep you though," Miles added as an after thought and he dropped Ron's wand on the now sitting boy's lap and walked from the room to get some lunch.

**

* * *

D.A. Meeting Later That Night

* * *

**

"Now you're all probably wondering why you're here, why you were chosen, what makes you qualified to join my Defense Association. The answer is simple; you all have something that the other didn't. Well, two things to be specific," Harry told the assembled D.A.

"You all have larger than average magical cores, and you all have the potential to be elemental mages," there was whispers amongst the others at the mention of elementals as Harry paused to catch his breath, "You all will be split into groups and be privately instructed by Myself, The Professors Hunter, and our friend Gaia."

"If you have an affinity for wind, I'll be your teacher. Water elementals will go to Miles, Abby is queen of the hotheads, and our friend Gaia will tech those of you who love to play with dirt, whenever she shows up," Harry said looking around the room for emphasis.

"Now I know it sounds cheesy but you will learn more about yourself and who you are as you master your element, Miles and Abby even refer to me as Zeph on most occasions, I refer to Abby as a Pyro often, and Gaia goes by the name of the earth spirit," Harry said.

"Tonight," Miles took over the speaking, "we will learn what type of elemental you all are, there are some of you that we already know: Luna please stand by Harry, Hermione come here please, Fred, George, Ginny your all with Abby, Neville your with Gaia when she gets here," Miles instructed.

"Ok now even those of you that know your place are going to follow along, Close your eyes, block all other thoughts, slowly make your way to your center, right into your magical core, now seek out your element, look deeper than you ever have before, slowly, cautiously touch it and get a glimpse of the power that resides in you," Abby instructed as it was here turn.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

* * *

Next to Harry stood Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, and Luna. Behind Miles were Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil, Su Li, and Hermione. Around Abby were Fred, George, Ginny, and Hannah Abbot. Standing next to Gaia who was wrapped head to toe in black showing nothing but her eyes, was Tracey Davis, Justin Finch-Fletchy, and Neville.

"Ok now that we're in groups, here's how it's gonna go," Harry said as a box appeared in all the trainers hands.

"Your trainer has a watch for each of you, this watch is very important; it has already been linked into your magical signature so you and only you can wear it," Harry said looking to Miles to continue.

"These watches are very unique, they will tell you the time," Harry laughed as Miles paused for a few seconds, "they also work as communicators for the D.A., all you have to do is speak the name of who you want to speak to, and if they feel like speaking to you a connection will be established and their face will appear on your watch. A privacy shield will be erected to stop you from being overhead by anyone whose not a member of the D.A. A medium strength reflection and shield charm have been enchanted into the watches so if you think your going to get into a fight push the silver button, the gold button works like a Portkey and brings you too your instructor" Miles told everyone.

"All of us trainers have our own watches as well so feel free to call us if you have questions," Abby added after Miles was finished speaking.

"Training will take place at 10pm every night," Harry was talking again, "We will spend roughly two hours a night in our groups working on our elemental abilities. The, we'll spend about an hour on traditional magic, and the final hour on physical training and martial arts. Any questions?" Harry asked.

Daphne rose her hand, "This isn't a classroom, Daphne so please just speak your mind," Abby said.

"Well, all of that equals 4 hours, so from 10pm to 2am we'll be training, when are we supposed to sleep."

"That's the beauty of it," Miles explained, "While four hours time passes inside this room only 40 minutes will pass to the rest of the world, so you all will be back in bed before curfew."

"How's that possible," Hermione asked.

"Well we found out that at 10pm every night the room has enough magic to delay time for 4 hours, or 40 minutes maximum," Miles told them.

"Alright, so we got an hour left until 10:40 so how about we split into our groups and give you brief overview of your elements," Harry asked the others.

"Good idea," Miles said and a door appeared on each wall.

Harry laughed and the doors all changed colors, there was a brown door with a green knob, a red door with an orange handle, a blue door with a white knocker, and finally a white door with four black door knobs.

"Alright, we'll meet back here in an hour," Miles said as he looked at his watch and stepped through his door followed by his new students.

"I'll take that as my cue," Harry said as he walked to his door and waited for each of the girls to turn one of the knobs.

Abby chuckled, and here and Gaia entered there respective doors with their students right behind them.

* * *

**A/n so I got the next to chapters written on paper, but I haven't had time to type them out yet, I hope you enjoy, and please review, I love it when I get reviews.**

**P.s I haven't said it in a while but I hope you didn't forget that I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you might recognize from something else.**


	32. Chapter 32 Elements: of Suprise

Once inside the room Miles instructed his students to sit down on the ground cross-legged on some mats the room provided.

"Water can represent many things, balance, knowledge, strength, and adaptability. Water can adapt to any situation, and with its aid, you will be able to also. If you know anything about muggle science, water is one of the only substances that can naturally exist in all three states of matter, Moisture is the gas form in the air, Liquid, the most common fills the oceans, Solid ice in the poles and in the winter," Miles told his students.

"I've mastered all forms of our element; I can pull moisture from the air and freeze it into a solid. I can form it into constructs, weapons, and creatures of ice and water. Water is in all life on this planet, it's everywhere so you'll never be without some aid."

"After your training is complete, I hope that you will be at my level, maybe even surpass me," Miles looked at them and made a superior smirk that resembled Harry's, "Enough about my greatness, I want to know what each of you saw during your meditations, what your visions were."

Hermione went first, "I saw a large hole, a deep whole, bricks formed around it forming a well, one by one books began to fall in to the well, all the books I've every read filled that well, the water level never changed. The books kept piling but it never broke the surface of the well," Hermione looked to Miles who seem interested.

Su Li started to speak next, "I saw a large ocean, devoid of any life, a large empty ocean, it was just water going on for ever," Su paused taking a breath, "at first the water was calm the surface looked like glass, but then it began to pour and the waters surface was disrupted. The water began to rise and fall, and waves formed, enormous waves that would crash in on themselves. Then the waves receded back into the ocean the pouring stopped and the endless blue ocean was calm and quiet again," Su Li opened he eyes, she hadn't even realized that she had them closed.

"I saw, well I saw almost nothing, fog and mist surrounded me and blocked my vision. I wandered through the mist looking and listening straining to hear something somebody, I wandered for so long looking for something and then I heard a soft whisper so I moved closer and that whisper turned into a roar, and the mist finally cleared. What I saw was amazing, a large waterfall a few feet in front of me. Only just before the water would crash down it turned to mist and fog and rolled around in waves," Padma explained.

Everyone turned to look at Blaise who was the last remaining student to tell their story, Blaise closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself, "My vision was very long," Blaise said in a monotone, " I started off surrounded by ice, everything and everywhere was ice, just bright white in all directions, so I started to walk, and I kept walking for what felt like forever, until I came upon a small stream that bubbled up from a hole in the ice. I decided to follow the stream and as I did it became larger and larger until it was a large river that was moving swiftly through the ice. So on instinct I stepped into the water, which was surprisingly warm and let it flow over my body. The water pulled me down, but not to the bottom, to the exact middle and I shot off like a cannon, flying through the water until the stream ran over the side of the ice cliff. I launched from the cliff and landed on a slab of ice floating on the ocean I had dropped into, I just laid there on my back for what felt like hours before I woke from my vision."

* * *

**Fire Elemental Training**

* * *

"First off guy's I want to know what it is you want to do with fire," Abby asked her new students.

"Tame it, control it," Ginny said in a strange voice with a maniacal gleam in her eyes.

"Blow," Fred started, and elbowed George in the ribs when he started to laugh, "Stuff up," George started laughing again.

Hannah looked slightly crazed like Ginny, "Set it free."

"Ok so I know that having fire in your head can make you a little mad, but please for the sake of learning try and curb the craziness," Abby was a little scared as she noticed the Twins were plotting and that Ginny and Hannah were staring off into space.

Abby whistled getting everyone's attention, "I know you feel crazy, or in the Twins case have felt crazy for a long time now, I sympathize, the craziness you feel is the influence of fire, as fire has a life of its own, a mind of it's own," again her students were barely paying attention, so Abby decided a different approach.

Fire flowed from Abby's hands forming a duplicate of her shape next to her, wings formed on the fire duplicates back and it lifted up of the ground with a flap of its wings hovering next to her.

"The wings are more for show, the fire being lighter than the air can float and fly no matter what shape it's in. I've tamed my fire, it does my bidding, not the other way around," the duplicate flew up above Abby and exploded in a burst of flames reforming into the shape of an enormous red phoenix, before it shrank down to the size of a normal phoenix its color darkening to a dark purple.

The purple phoenix landed on Abby's shoulder and lingered there for a second before it disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"You'll be burned many times in the beginning, your mind and body will be sore and broken, but I have no doubt that you will come to both control and respect your inner fire," Abby looked around suspiciously, "Alright I'm gonna teach you some basic fire conjuring," Abby said with a smirk.

"Form the start were at a disadvantage," Abby said as she walked back and forth correcting the stances she was teaching them, "While all the other elements are constantly naturally occurring, our element must be created before it can be used."

She had them standing with their feet shoulder with apart, their palms were facing and they were concentrating on the space between.

After a few minutes they started to see some results, Ginny had sparked a small fire between her palms and there were sparks flashing between Hannah's hands followed by small tendrils of smoke.

The twins were another story though, they both got fires started no problem, but then sparks would keep shooting before their small fires exploded in a spray of sparks, then they would start again.

"Fred, George come here," Miles had told Abby that the twin shared a single magical core and had an idea," you two stand with your palms facing each others and try again," the result had the twins cackling, and Ginny groaning.

A column of fire twenty feet tall shot up between their hands.

"Ok now try and control it boys," Abby told them, the twins slowly stepped back from each other, and they began to concentrate, the fire shrank slightly in size and began to move slowly forming into a rough but recognizable **WWW,** before it exploded in a shower of sparks that rocked the whole room.

"Good job boys, if it would stop blowing up then I would saw excellent job, but I it's highly likely that the exploding part is an accident," The twins shrugged and then smirked at each other.

"Ok, Ginny let's see what you got," Abby said hoping that control ran in the Weasley family.

Ginny nodded and then sparked a fire to life, Ginny slowly coaxed the fire a little bigger, and then a little more, until it was the size of a beach ball. Ginny slowly formed the beach ball of fire into a perfect sphere and she condensed it down pushing the fire in on it's self, the sphere grew smaller, but it changed from red hot slowly until it was white hot and blindingly bright, the air thinned and any moisture in the air evaporated, leaving the air hot and dry.

Ginny let her hands drop to her sides and surprisingly the ball of white hot fire stayed there.

Abby had to help Ginny extinguish her mini sun after a few minutes of it burning on it's own.

"Great job Ginny, looks like fire runs through you Weasley's blood."

"Hannah your turn," Abby looked at the shy little Hufflepuff girl and saw she was nervous, "don't make it a competition Hannah, their naturals, you and me, were not that lucky. It took me months to be able to pull of what Ginny or the twins just did, but as I'm an example skill can be obtained through either hard work, natural talent, or both."

Hannah blushed and nodded before he adopted a look of extreme concentration and got into the stance that Abby had taught them. After a few sparks, a small fire flickered to life for a second, then Hannah coaxed a little more and it grew to fill the small distance between her palms.

"Hannah, try and get a little more out of it, spread your palms apart just a little more," Abby coached.

Hannah moved her palms a little farther apart and tried to get just a little more out of the fire, but it flickered and extinguished itself.

The twins and Ginny clapped for there fellow student, and Abby smiled with pride, "I'm really impressed guys and I think you lot are going to make my job a lot easier than I thought it was going to be."

* * *

**Wind Elemental Training**

* * *

"Alright girls deep breaths, hold it, hold it, exhale," Harry instructed his students.

"Wind is easy to find, it's everywhere, in fact you just created some, the hard part is controlling the wind because it's in the winds nature to be free, and everywhere at once," Harry told them.

"Our first exercise will be learning how to blow," Harry waggled his eyebrows, "Get your minds out of the gutter, I didn't mean it that way, unless you ladies want to insist" Harry started laughing, until Luna smacked him in the back of the head.

"I want you to just keep inhaling, as deep as you can for as long as you can, and then exhale with as much force as you can," Harry demonstrated and the gale like force shocked the girls.

"Practice this and I correct your techniques," Harry paused, "and then maybe we'll put your blowing to a practical application," Luna smacked Harry in the head again, and the girls started to practice.

After ten minutes of practicing Harry told them to form a line, "Next step is learning how to move the wind that you create, so I want you to blow me, sorry I mean blow at me, then push your hands forward and imagine the wind moving faster harder, feel your magic helping it move along," Harry instructed the girls.

"Luna your last since you have experience to beating me," Harry laughed and dodged Luna's smack at him.

Daphne stepped up first, "Alright Daph, blow me," Harry paused, "Away."

All of the girls groaned and Daphne inhaled deeply for as long as she could and blew as hard as she could and shoved her hands forward, imagining that she was pushing something, Harry hair moved and he felt the wind on his face.

"Nice first try, I felt it a little bit, next time just blow a little harder," Harry said, a smirk plastered on his face, Daphne walked to the back of the line and Susan stepped forward.

"Let's see if the 'Puff is better at blowing than our slithery friend here," Harry laughed again because Susan's face turned bright red at his comment.

After she calmed down, Susan inhaled as much are as she could, lasting a little longer than Daphne, she exhaled and pushed her magic into the air propelling her breath forward with enough power to cause Harry to have to take a step back so he didn't trip.

"Good job Susie you're an excellent blower," Harry laughed as Susan turned a bright red once again as she moved to the end of the line.

Luna stepped forward with a smirk on her face slightly disturbing Harry's happy attitude.

"Ok slappy let's see what you've got," Luna inhaled deeply putting the other two girls to shame, then without warning she exhaled quick and thrust he hands forward, the gust of wind that followed was enough to pick Harry up off the ground and send him hurtling through the air.

Just before he hit the groaned the air launched him back up as he did a very impressive back flip and land gracefully on one foot before he lowered his second foot and mock bowed to the girls.

"Great job Luna and to think that you were shy about your blowing prowess," Harry laughed, "it's time to get serious though, I know you girls want to blow me as hard as Luna did, but it's lecture time," Harry sat and motioned for the girls to do the same, "well maybe later," Harry laughed and then he shifted to a more serious tone.

"as you further your partnership with the wind, nobody can tame or control the wind girls, you'll notice small changes in your personality, it's normal, why do you think broody emotional Harry Potter, became the amazingly funny and light hearted Zeph, Luna probably won't change much as she is always aloof, and here or there much like the wind, but I suspect that you two will probably become more relaxed and care free like us," Harry smiled at the shy and emotionless girls.

"Don't worry there are some things about being an elemental you'll all enjoy, the wind will make you graceful and energetic, you'll learn to disappear, call forth the harshest winds imaginable, create tornados from nothing, and glide along on a soft breeze, the wind will become a large part of you and you'll finally feel whole, and accepted," Harry noticed the light in al the girls eyes at this, all wind elemental were slightly weird and often set apart from others, much like Dobby was amongst the house elves, it was just in their nature to be different, and once allied wit the wind you felt like a apart of you that you'd always missed had finally been found.

"So any questions," Harry asked, Daphne rose her hand.

"No hand raising allowed girls I'm not your professor, and were all going to be friends soon, so just ask away Daph."

"Ok then, Harry I was wondering how you could have mastered your element in only one summer," Daphne asked and the other two seemed to share her interest.

"Simple, I'm amazing and I tend to break magical records and laws, without trying that hard, I guess it just the curse of being Harry Potter," Harry said with a fake sigh.

"For example," where Harry was a second ago a white and gold phoenix now sat staring up at them with Harry's emerald green eyes.

"But Harry that's impossible no one can be an Animagus at our age, and I've never heard of one being a magical animal before," Susan said.

Phoenix Harry blinked and flapped his wings flying up into the air before he turned into a large gold dragon, and continued to fly around until he turned invisible to them, well except for Luna who saw a bright white Pegasus, land on the ground in front of her, before he changed back into Harry and sat down.

"You have two magical animagus forms," Susan gasped.

"He has three actually, the last was a white Thestral that resembled a Pegasus, I assume you two have never witnessed death before," Luna said, both of the girls shook their heads in response to Luna's question.

"I don't know why I get to break the rules I just can and I do, I mean it took Miles and Abby nearly 7 years to learn their elements, and I learned to control mine in a summer," Harry smiled at the memory, "Plus I think it's part of my bad boy image, I'm Harry Potter the laws of Magic don't apply to me."

"I expect what is said here and shown to you to remain between us wind elementals ok," all there nodded and Harry laughed, "Anymore questions?"

Susan blushed and then asked, "Why are you all flirty this year Harry,"

"Well that's partially do to discovering my connection to the wind, and because I've decided that I was a jerk before I never talked to anyone outside Gryffindor and hardly anyone more than Ron and Hermione. So I decide to be more laid back and friendly this year," Harry explained.

"The fact I get to intimately train three of Hogwarts hottest witches doesn't hurt my flirting nature any," Harry said making Susan blush, Daphne stare at him emotionlessly, while Luna just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Harry looked at his watch and sighed, "Well it looks like our alone time is up," the wind picked Harry up off the ground and set him in a standing position, as the girls had to stand up the old fashioned way.

"As long as you learn to let go, and don't try and force control over the wind, you'll be fine and this will come easily," Harry said as he stood and whistled while walking to the door.

"Well come on," He said as none of the girls went to follow him right away.

* * *

**Earth Elemental Training**

* * *

Once inside their room Gaia unwrapped the cloth hiding her face, and pulled her outer cloak off revealing here pale blue skin, long white hair, and very pointed ears.

"What are you," Neville asked.

"I'm a species of what you wizard would call high elves, and I'm your elemental instructor," Gaia said with a smile.

"So Neville why is it that you constantly draw power from the earth," Gaia asked.

"What do you mean, I don't even know how," Neville responded puzzled.

"Neville, close your eyes, and feel the earth, can you sense that massive well of energy," Neville nodded, "I want you to pull back from it and we'll see what happens," Gaia instructed.

Neville could feel his magic like he had before, but instead of touching and observing the magic inside his body, he looked at the magic outside his body, and he sensed the stream of magic that was constantly flowing into him. He slowly tried to close the link, but he couldn't completely so he just limited its flow as much as he could.

To the three around him, Neville changed drastically, his swollen muscles bulging beneath his clothes began to slowly deflated, Leaving him the same height (About 7ft.) but instead of the hulk he looked like an athlete who worked out regularly, to Neville nothing had changed, until he opened his eyes and saw them.

"So I was only that big because of the earth magic," Neville said sounding disappointed.

"Don't be ashamed Neville, you are still by no means scrawny or small, in fact I believe that you're still the tallest student in Hogwarts. Hagrid's the only bigger person I know of and he's a half-giant," Gaia said trying to salvage the boys self esteem, " plus earth magic is a part of you, now at least you know how to turn Hulk Neville on and off."

"The earth is always around you," Gaia said going into lecture mode, "always there to lend you strength and power," She winked at Neville.

"Water may be fluid, wind may be graceful, and fire destructive, but earth is the strongest and oldest force on this or any other planet, we may not be as fast or agile, as the others, but we're defiantly the powerhouse, we have nearly unlimited strength and near invulnerability once in tune with out element," Gaia explained to them.

"This is the next step of what Neville can do," Gaia said and metal rose from the ground and encased her body perfectly.

"Turn into the Hulk and give me your best shot Neville, don't worry I can't be harmed in this form," Gaia reassured him when she saw the look of uncertainty on his face.

Neville focusing on what he had been unknowingly doing for months now, pulled power and strength from the earth, the power seem endless and it kept flowing into him so he kept taking it.

Neville's body began to expand, he broke 7feet and his muscles swelled larger than they were before, his shirt hit it maximum stress point and tore falling from his body, Neville stopped the process when he felt his pants tighten and almost reach their limits as well.

All of the earth elementals were impressed, where before Neville looked like a fanatic body builder, he now looked inhuman. He was 7 and a half feet tall and look over a hundred pounds heavier than before, Neville now looked like an extremely muscled troll.

"I'm impressed that you can handle that much energy Neville," Gaia said happy at her student's natural ability.

"I can actually handle more, I'd just rather not give you girls a free show," Neville said with a chuckle.

"Go ahead Neville give me your best shot," Neville rushed forward faster than seemed possible for his size, and slammed his enlarged fist into Gaia's stomach and made her fly a few feet, but she stayed on her feet.

Neville had however made a dent in her abdomen popped back out and reformed into Gaia's body before her transformation, and the metal slipped off her body and disappeared back into the ground.

"I'm surprised Neville that you could even dent me, please return to normal," Gaia said, and Neville slowly shrunk back down to normal, well normal for him, being seven feet tall and having the body of an Olympic athlete made both Tracey, and Gaia take a longer glance than necessary.

"Are any of you naturally gifted with plants," Tracey and Neville rose there hands, and Justin looked unsure but eventually raised his hand as well.

"Then we'll start with growing and nurturing before we move on to controlling them," Gaia said.

"First, connect with the earth and nature itself, then ask for a gift," hers students had followed her example and sat cross legged on the ground concentrating on asking for a gift from the earth. The earth spat out large seeds for Neville and Justin, but a sprout shot out of the ground for Tracey, it slowly grew picking up the pace and forming a large lump of vines in front of her.

"Tracey, it seems like you have a knack for plants. Boys, plant your seeds and ask for aid in their growing, I have to go help Tracey," the boys planted their seed in the ground, and Justin followed Neville's example and placed his hands over the freshly planted seed, a soft green glow was seen through their hands and bushes slowly started to sprout and form.

Gaia explained the basics in plant control to Tracey and the boys were trying to grow their bushes, Justin's had flowers starting to sprout, and Neville's started show signs of berries.

All of them were startled when Tracey's plant uprooted its self and started to form a dog or a wolf, it took off at a run before it circled back to Tracey allowing her to pet it's head.

"I always wanted a dog," Tracey said as she conjured a bone and threw it for the dog to catch.

"Ok now we'll try another basic in earth magic," Gaia smiled and pieces of the ground broke and slowly started to rotate around her.

"You must control the rocks and dirt, move it change It, defend yourselves," She started to launch rocks and dirt clods at her students who attempted to defend themselves, but they ended up just getting pummeled.

"This exercise isn't slow and steady, it quick, make a decision and block," gai said as she started launching more rocks than dirt clods.

Neville dove and pulled on the magic of the earth but instead of pulling it inside he pushed it out and a large wall of stone formed in a u around him.

Tracey called her dog to her and another vine shot out of the ground and added to the dog and grew bigger and shielded her from the rocks, absorbing some of them.

Justin not having Neville's power or Tracey's control, he pulled a tone of small rocks and dirt and used it like a curtain, it was smaller than Neville's but it blocked the rocks just the same.

The rock pummeling stopped and Gaia smiled at her students, "Acting on your instincts served you all well, Neville, you obviously have enormous power, Tracey, you seem to have more control, and Justin your ingenuity worked as well as their show's of skill," Gaia looked at Justin's robes and saw the badger patch on the and smiled, "I would expect no less from one of Helga's house

Gaia looked at her watch and she was surprised by the time, "Our time is just about up, Neville you need to conjure yourself a shirt now, Tracey please return your friend to the earth, and Justin can you please return yours and Neville's bushes."

Gaia summoned her cloak and face wrap, and turned to her student's as she got dressed, "I would appreciate it if none of you mentioned my elven heritage to the others, I'm the last member of an extinct race and would wish to remain unknown to those that would seek to use me," Gaia rewrapped her face so only her eye's were showing.

"Why don't you just cast a glamour on yourself then," Justin asked.

"I've tried every kind of known glamour spell, and none will stick, they only last for minutes, and then disappear," Gaia said sounding sad.

"I'm really good in Ancient Runes, I could maybe enchant a head band or something to work like a glamour, but it wouldn't be applied to you so it may work," Tracey said sounding excited to help her teacher.

"That sounds good Tracey," Gaia said still sounding sad, "but if it doesn't work then don't feel bad or anything."

"Let's go guys we'll beat the others back," Gaia said the sadness gone from her voice.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

* * *

All of the factions of the D.A were back in the main room, seated in different kinds of chairs and couches.

Abby stepped up and started to speak, "I'm sure that pretty much all of your training went splendidly, but don't be discouraged if your fellow elementals learn at different paces. When we trained Miles was way better at his element, and then Harry came along and showed us both up learning in a summer, and Gaia didn't take that much longer than Harry. I had a long and hard for years to get to my level of skill. Just remember that you all have skill and talent otherwise you wouldn't be here, and don't get discouraged it you hit a bump, just keep on going,"

"We'll see you guys tomorrow at 10, and I'll have uniforms for w=everyone so it doesn't matter what you wear tomorrow," Harry said the smirk on his face made his girls groan and the other a little scared as they exited the RoR.

After the kids had left Miles relocked the door and reactivated the time delaying feature again, there really wasn't any limitations that they had found, but the only thing that allowed them to alter the flow of time was the fact that miles had full control of the castle, being the heir of Hufflepuff.

Gaia decide to take her turn first, "Neville is ridiculously powerful, but he needs to work on his control so he can be more than just muscle, I got him back to normal size, it turns out that he had been drawing power from the earth to alter himself physically.

Tracey has near master level control of plants, but need to work on her power and the othe aspects of being an earth elemental, I'm going to test her control on different species of plant, and see how big of plant's she can grow and control.

Justin is where I expected them all to be, moderate power, average control, but with a little endurance training he'll be up to their level in no time," Gaia finished her list of mental notes and left the conversation for one of the other to pick up.

"My turn," Abby said, "Fred and George are amazing when they work together but separate they can't do much, so I'm going to make them work separately for now so when they do work together it will be even more amazing.

Ginny was even better, she created a small sun in there, she's a real natural, in fact I think she was really close to making it self sufficient.

Hannah needs work but is still a little better than when I started, she could hold a flame for a while at least, I think I'm going to clone myself from no on so one of me can work with each of them, the original will work with Ginny, and hopefully by the end of the year, I can get her close to my level, with the twins and Hannah not to far behind."

"Well I guess I'm next," Zeph said, he was back in his natural form "Luna is a natural, genius even, Miles, I mentioned that her presence was intoxicating on the train, well she's strong as hell too. I went ahead and taught them how to blow, and had them test there technique on me," Gaia smacked him in the head when he laughed, "hey Luna already go times enough time for that joke, I can't handle all this female attention, constantly blowing and beating me," this time Abby smacked him from the other side, " Daphne and Susan are pretty strong as well just not naturals at letting go like Luna, so I'm going to steal Abby's idea and make a clone for each of them and try and get the other two to loosen up and make their training go quicker, the real me will train Luna while the clones help Daph, and Susie," Zeph told them all while watching the girls to make sure they didn't swat him again.

"Also Miles I wanted to know if I could alter "Harry's" form a little to match my own a little more so when they find out that I'm not Harry, it won't be like I'm a complete stranger?" Zeph asked the former Harry Potter.

"That's fine with me Zeph but you don't have to ask, you paid me a galleon for the use of the name for the next ten years remember, you said it was so you wouldn't be lying if someone asked if you were Harry Potter," Miles said laughing at the situation.

"Now I thought we had agreed to wait until the next meeting before the real training began, but I guess I'm the only one that followed the rules for once," Zeph laughed at miles and Abby rolled her eyes, " I just had them go over their visions to see what they thought about water, Hermione of course seems to link elemental magic with knowledge, Su want's to break free of her calm nature, Padma seems to think she hides herself from others, and Blaise would like to shatter his icy exterior, if I interpreted their visions correctly, I think of all of them Blaise will have the most power followed closely by the girl's, with Hermione or Su a close second," Miles added his guesses to the end.

"So, what are we going to teach them about Wizarding magic," Dobby asked.

" I guess we'll brainstorm and vote majority rules wins, I'll start," Miles said as he conjured a sheet of paper in front of each of them.

"Let's get advanced offensive spells, and advanced shielding out of the way," Miles said and wrote them on his paper which copied on the others papers.

"How about animagus, each of them will at least have an elemental form," Zeph said and wrote it on the paper when no one refused.

"I believe that they need to be taught advanced binding techniques," Abby said and Zeph coughed "auror".

"I think at least basic wandless should be taught, maybe, shield, stun, summon, banish, and disarm," Gaia added it to the paper.

"Camouflage techniques would be good too," Zeph added to the list.

"I think they should have basic Imperious resistance training as well," Abby said and added it to their list.

"So, we have: advanced offensive spells, advanced binding methods, advanced shielding, alternative camouflage techniques, basic wandless, animagus, imperious resistance, and we might as well throw potions spotting, and spotting enchanted objects in there after what we discovered about Ginny and Hermione," Miles completed the list and summoned another set of papers.

"Now what about physical training, I thought, some running for endurance, pushups and crunches for basic strength, and then we'd do basic martial arts and tumbling, then martial arts with magic, then basic weapons, then advanced weapons. Then we'd do weapons and magic, then all out battles," Mile said, "sound good to everyone."

"Now that we've got this decided, I gotta turning, you know growing boy and all," Zeph said as he shifted into a slightly more Zeph like Harry Potter.

"Goodnight," he called as he walked from the room.

"He's having to much fun being you," Abby laughed.

"I just hope he keeps his hand's to himself and doesn't get a reputation like Sirius," Miles laughed.

"You guys are in denial, Zeph follow the rules, he lived most of his life as a slave, and he gets to be in a child's body, surrounded by children. Eventually he'll throw the rulebook out the window and do as he wants," Gaia reminded them.

"I did get some good news though, Tracey came up with a god idea to make me look human, she's going to enchant a head band that will carry the glamour so it would project an image over me and not on to me, Do you think it would work," Gaia asked Miles.

"Actually yes it would, if we took her idea and ran with it I could alter the structure to run off earth magic making it completely compatible with you, why didn't I think of this sooner," Miles said as he started to write runic formulas on a new piece of paper.

"Because a female mind is superior," Abby said causing Gaia to giggle.

"I hope they're ready tomorrow because we're gonna run them ragged," Miles said not looking up from his new project.

"Did you help pick the outfits or did you leave it to Zeph," Gaia asked.

"Oh I left it to Zeph," Miles said still working on the headband for tomorrow.

Both girls groaned and Miles finally looked up, "What."

"Whatever he got were wearing it too, so the kids aren't completely mortified," Abby told the others.

**

* * *

A/n**

**This chapters a little long but I had a lot to write, also from now on until I decided to change it Shira will go by her codename Gaia, and "Harry" will start to be called Zeph by others thinking its "Harry's" codename. Harry and Tonks are Abby and Miles and will stay so. The kids are going to become their army against Voldie and Dumbles, as well as the ministry if I feel like it, it helps that most of the D.A. are all from old families, like Neville, Daphne, Blaise, Hannah, Susan, Weasley's (poor but pure) and I'm going to have Padma and Su come from influential Asian pureblood families, then you got all Miles and Zeph's title's under there belt's as well.**


	33. Chapter 33 Uniforms and Learning

**Room of Requirement 9:30 PM**

* * *

All of the members of the D.A. were gathered a half an hour early waiting for their instructors to arrive. They were talking amongst themselves wondering what their uniforms would look like, or what they were going to learn, no one noticed a door appear or their instructors standing in front of them.

Someone noticed and the talking stopped almost instantly, "Good Evening D.A.," Harry smirked, "I'm happy you all decided to show up half an hour early, because I have to hand out your amazing uniforms," Harry's trainees groaned, "and explain them to you."

A box appeared in each of the instructors arms, "Each uniform has five main parts,

The first, is the shirt, black sleeveless, and skin tight. Each is a blend of acromantula silk and interwoven demiguise hairs. They are enchanted to: resize automatically to any shape or form with no limit, regulate your body temperature, repel and resist water, and are spell retardant, meaning they take some of the spells power away.

There are stripes on the shoulder representing your elemental group, one stripe for trainees, a strip across each shoulder for us masters, brown with green outline for our dirty friends, the hot heads have orange stripes with red outline, us airheads have white with black outlines, and the water elementals have dark blue stripes with white outlines," Harry said the last part in a very serious tone making the D.A. laugh and Miles smirk a little.

"The second part of the uniform is, skin tight shorts, also made of acromantula silk and demiguise hairs, with the same enchantments as the shirts, now both the shirt and the shorts have a cloaking feature that will be activated when you think engage cloak, and deactivated when you think disengage cloak.

The third piece, or pieces are gender specific, for the girls I made you silk sports bras for extra support, and to prevent you girls from getting black eyes," the boys all laughed and the girls either glared or blushed from Harry's comment.

"The boys get boxer briefs because I for one have no interest in seeing your junk," the girls laughed now and the boys grumbled a little.

"Fourth are silk socks charmed to keep your feet dry and a comfortable temperature.

Fifth are your new shoes, I've made tennis shoes out of black dragon hide, and brown leather, they are enchanted to be: instantly broken in and comfortable for the wearer, make no noise, they're water resistant, spell resistant, and are charmed to be unbreakable and reinforced in the heel and toe. They also will absorb any shock to your feet like kicking stone, or landing on your feet from high places," Harry fished explain the uniforms and smiled out at the D.A.

"Everyone will be expected to wear these uniforms at all times, excluding bathing or showering of course," Abby laughed, "One by one step up to your instructor who will use a switching spell to change you into your new uniform, and the close your wearing now will be hung up in personalized spots along the wall."

After all of the D.A. members were changed the instructors left to change in their own private room.

Once in the room, Gaia quickly stripped down and changed into her uniform and practically ran over to Miles with a red headband in her hand, after a few pokes and prods with his wand and some runes drawn in Gaia's blood Miles handed the head band back with a smile.

When Gaia tied it around her forehead, a slight shimmer appeared in the air around her, the glamour wasn't instantaneous though, slowly the magic struggled to changed he and the shimmer moved about her body, he skin faded from pale blue to a medium tan, her pure white hair took on a platinum blonde hue, her ears shrank and rounded at the tips, and finally Gaia looked human, well humanoid she looked more like a tan Veela.

"Damn Shira," Zeph exclaimed, "You look good human."

All of the other instructors decided to go with more natural looks and would shock their students.

Zeph had allowed his "Harry" image to grow to his actual Six feet two inches, had let his hair lengthen until it was shoulder length, and left his body the same, tall lean and wiry, with tons of definition and strength.

While also lean, Miles arms were larger, and his muscles had more definition, he had decided to cancel the glamour's on his blood runes so tattoos covered his skin, his scars though, he kept those hidden.

Gaia's image may have changed, but her body stayed the same, she was tall and lean, and toned, she had modest breasts and a thin waist, and looked like she was a professional swimmer, her dark blue eyes shone brightly as she looked over her image in the mirror.

Abby had left her hair the same dirty blonde that just barely touché her shoulders, but had decided to alter her body a bit, what fun is being a metamorph if you don't look good. She left her slightly toned form alone, she had a flat stomach, a small waist and a decent ass, but she normally left her chest lacking in this form, so she changed her breast from a modest B-cup to a full and bursting C and smiled at her reflection and the stare that she got from Miles.

"Well let's go see what the kiddos think of their new instructors," Abby said and then smacked Miles ass and ran out the door behind Gaia and a laughing Zeph.

* * *

**9:58 Room of Requirement D.A. Meeting

* * *

**

The instructors walked out looking like completely different people,

"Wow," Neville said before turning slightly red, "You all are fit," while looking both the female instructors up and down.

"Why thank you Neville," Harry responded, "Your pretty fit yourself," Harry said in a suggestive manner which made the whole D.A. laugh and Neville blush even more.

"Enough chitchat, it's 10 so let's get to training," Mile said in a firm tone, "And Fred and George, stop staring at my wife there's other attractive women in skin tight clothing thanks to Harry try staring at them instead."

"Will do," Fred said, "Master Water Mage, sir," George added and saluted Miles before turning to follow Abby through their door so they could go play with fire.

"You can all stare at me," Harry said while striking some body builder poses, "I know you all want to."

Luna grabbed Harry by the ear and dragged him to their training room, "I love it when you're rough," Harry yelled before their door slammed closed.

"Later Miles," Gaia said cheerfully and skipped through her own door followed by her students.

After the others had left, miles started laughing uncontrollably for a few minutes to his student's confusion.

"What are you waiting for Water Elementals," Miles said mimicking Zeph's serious tone from earlier," Let's get to work," Miles laughed at his student as he walked through his door.

* * *

**2 Hours Later Main D.A. Room

* * *

**

The complete D.A. was once again reassembled in the main meeting room after their two hours of separate elemental training.

"Today for traditional magical training you're going to learn 3 offensives spell, one new shield, and an advanced binding method," Miles informed the D.A.

"The first spell is an alternative to the stunning spell. This spells incantation is Durdeska," a black board appeared behind miles and the pronunciation Deer-desk-ah, appeared under the spell.

"The wand movement is a check mark, just move your wand down at an angle, and then up in the opposite angle," Miles demonstrated so they could all see the proper wand movement.

"Durdeska," Miles said, and a light blue spell shot from his wand, and connected with Harry's head causing him to drop to the floor unconscious.

"One of the reasons your being taught this spell is, a simple Renerveate doesn't revive a victim of this spell, and as this spell hasn't been used in nearly 900 years, I doubt any opponent will know the counter."

Miles walked over to Harry and made a circle movement with his wand and said, "Rescontartum."

Harry's eyes opened and he hopped to his feet immediately, the pronunciation appeared underneath the spell on the black board behind Miles.

"That sucked, you got me out of nowhere. I hate that spell," Harry said as he wobbled around uneasily, still disoriented from the spell.

"Pair up you has ten minutes to practice the spell before we move on," Miles said, as he Abby and Harry walked around helping and correcting those that need it.

(Very Few Did, They Are All Magically Gifted)

* * *

**10 Minutes Later

* * *

**

"The second spell, is the tazer curse, or at least that's what I call it, you'll see why in a second," Harry yelled "Lyzrtio" and two small beams on lightening shot from his wand and connected with Miles's chest, dropping him to the ground and making him convulse.

"The wand movement is just a simple thrust forward."

"You can hold the spell for an undetermined amount of time, depending on the caster. If it gets through a shield which it does 8 times out of 10 then it will almost completely disable an opponent. I discovered this spell in an old family heirloom so I doubt that anyone will recognize the spell or know how to defend themselves from it," Harry finally lifted the curse and miles just laid there for a few seconds before hopping to his feet like nothing had happened.

"Obviously this spell is too harmful to test on each other, yet. So we'll move on to the third offensive spell," Miles turned and looked at Abby; it was her turn to teach them a spell.

Abby stood there pondering for a second before she smirked and hopped to the front, "The third spell is a personal favorite of mine," a human shaped dummy appeared behind Abby where the blackboard had been about 10 to 15 feet away from her.

"For reasons you'll soon see, this spell will be practiced on dummy's and not each other," Abby turned and made a figure-eight with her wand and spoke just loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Syzor Veragas" a large silver javelin shot from her wand and impaled the dummy, "Falto," Abby said evenly and the javelin exploded raining debris on all of them.

"This curse was designed to take out multiple targets at once, or blow down doors and walls. Do not use this curse in close quarters or in any building that isn't structurally sound," targets like hers appeared around the room at a distance and the board reappeared with the incantations and wand movement.

Miles and Harry looked at Abby shocked at her choice of spell and then ducked when explosions started going off around the room and stuffed dummy parts started flying around.

Abby looked back at them and shrugged, "What it's offensive, and the twins have been complaining about how they haven't been able to blow anything up lately," Abby laughed when a second round of explosions went off.

* * *

**Many Loud Explosions Later**

* * *

"The shield we decide on for today is a pretty advanced piece of work; it absorbs the power of any curses weaker than the shield and becomes stronger. The tough part is putting enough power to block the first initial curses thrown at you," Miles explained.

"What makes this spell even trickier is there is no speaking the incantation then moving your wand, or moving your wand and then speaking the incantation, it's a simultaneous action, like most advanced magic."

"So, while speaking the incantation Contego Congealse Contari, you move your wand in a triangle motion," Miles demonstrated the spell and a swirling blue and green tornado appeared around him.

"This shield can be very draining at first, but if it holds, then it become self sufficient until the energy runs out, running off your opponents spells instead of your own magic. This allows you to get a breather, and from a plan of attack while also frustrating and draining your opponent," Abby explained.

"The binding method is another of my favorites, and is called the Silver Shackles; this is an Auror grade binding method. The incantation is Tepprova Sekuari, and the wand movement is an X start left to right, then right to left," Abby's smiled at Miles and then demonstrated.

Blocks of silver formed around Miles's hands encasing them completely before they clanked together, the same thing happened at his feet, basically immobilizing him.

Tattoos on Miles's shoulders, arms and calves started to glow and with a grunt he tore his hands and legs apart and the silver metal disappeared.

"That spell will hold for a few hours, there is no counter-curse and unless you have special gifts like mine that give you superhuman strength then," Miles paused, "It will hold you."

"Since we can't test that curse and we have a few minutes until physical education time, I have something I want to talk to you all about," Miles said while looking at all the students, "I know that you all have at least some understanding of soundless or nonverbal magic, so while we learn new spells, I want you to find a way to accomplish this."

"Everyone is different and all of us will reach the same goal differently, some wizards think the incantations in their minds, some visualize the result, and some even make up words or phrases to trigger spells."

"Personally, I make myself familiar with my magic and the feeling of each spell," Miles said.

Before he could continue Daphne asked, "What do you mean feel your magic; I've never heard of that method before."

"Well, the way I do it is I cast the spell with a verbal incantation and the proper wand movement, while doing this I extend my magical senses and get a feel of what each spell's magic feels like, each spell has a distinct magical feeling, so I memorize the feeling and then replicate it when I want to perform that spell," The D.A., especially the purebloods seemed surprised that they didn't know something about magic.

"With this method I also don't need to perform the wand movement necssicary to trigger a spells effect," Now all the students' jaws dropped.

"The only problem is, very few people have enough awareness of their magic and the magic around them to grasp this method. So far only Harry and I can use this method to cast spells," The students looked at Harry who gave them a cocky smirk.

"Now until you find a way that works for you to cast nonverbally, I wan t you all to sub vocalize your spells, whisper the incantations instead of yelling them, this at least gets you half way there," Miles let his speech sink in and the room started to change, until it resembled a muggle running track.

"For this week, we'll use this running track to get you all into some form of physical shape, and then we'll move on to different terrains every day. Today we're going to run laps around the track, after the first lap we're going to do 30 pushups, 50 sit-ups, then 30 more pushups.

Second lap were going to change up the exercises and do 30 jumping jacks, 20 pull-ups, and 30 more jumping jacks. Then we'll rotate the exercises every lap. If you don't know what the exercises I just explained are, watch your fellow classmates or us instructors to find out," Miles looked at Abby and Zeph to see if they had anything to add, when they didn't he turned back to the students.

"We're going to run at least 8 laps today and we're all gonna stay in a group Miles and I will lead, and Gaia and Harry will bring up the rear," Abby said and then she and Miles took off at a brisk jog.

**

* * *

**

**45 Minutes and 8 Laps Later

* * *

**

"Not bad, considering that for most of you that was your first actual day of intentional physical exercise," Miles said while laughing internally at how wiped they all were, "You should all be proud of your 8 laps, that equal two miles of near constant jogging, and the exercises, you completed: 240 jumping jacks and pushups, 200 sit-ups, and 80 pull-ups," the students were shocked when Miles told them just how much exercise they had done on their first night.

"Tomorrow we'll do some basic martial arts and gymnastics training, then the next night we'll go back to running, and we'll change up every other night," Abby informed their exhausted students.

"Now get to bed all of you," Harry said, "Girls your all welcome to join me in mine if you get lonely," too tired to groan or slap him the students all shuffled out the door and back to their own beds.

**

* * *

**

**RoR 20 Minutes Later

* * *

**

The time delaying feature was back on and the Triad team was working on their student's files once again.

"Report," Miles said not looking up from the folder he was adding too.

Abby started again "Ginny is a genius, her control of fire is phenomenal, her power is amazing, all she needs is a little more imagination and to work on her complexity and she'll be a master. Fred and George are not far off, when they work together, but separate they're just a bit above average. Hannah is coming along nicely, she had some confidence issues at first that seem to be mostly gone and she's right behind the twins in power and control, all in all I got a very gifted bunch of hot heads."

Shira took her turn next, "Neville's connection to the Earth is insanely strong, he said he was holding back before, but now that he doesn't have to worry about losing his pant's it's ridiculous. You all saw him before he knew how to stop the flow of the earth's magic right," the other three nodded, "Well that was apparently under a quarter of he's capable of. When he draws his maximum, he resembles a small giant, and the amazing thing is there is no strain at all, he can hold it indefinitely," now the other three were shocked.

"Tracey can control every plant that she's ever seen, both magical and mundane, and it seem s that the size doesn't really matter at all to her. Now there are a few plant's that she seems to have a natural affinity for but as she gets acquainted with more plant species she should be master level."

Shira took a breath and then started again, "Justin is a surprise though, he lacks the raw power that Tracey and Neville have, but he makes up for it with an insane degree of control and ingenuity. Where Neville can form a gigantic wall of earth in a second, Justin will build one in the same amount of time, Tracey can control large plants, well Justin manipulates a hundred small ones with the same results. If he sees the others do it he can recreate the effect, all he needs is more power, and that will come with age and training,"

"Luna is a natural as I told you all before, she can almost match me with basic and mid-level techniques, but she struggle with the more advanced ones, all she really needs though is more experience, to become more familiar with the wind. Susan is getting there, the problem is Daphne, she has tons of power, but she can't grasp the fact that she's not controlling the wind, it's aiding her, she tries to make the wind bend to her will and it just taunts her. Once she lets go I believe she begin to catch on quickly," Zeph shook his head, with a slight smile on his face remembering Daphne getting knocked on her ass by the wind repeatedly for trying to command it.

"All of my trainees seem to have a good grasp of controlling already existing water. Blaise and Hermione had no trouble pulling water from the air, but Su, and Padma seem to have trouble with it. Once they all get reasonably skilled with moisture, and water then I'll teach them how to make and manipulate Ice," Miles was writing in Blaise's file quickly, before he finished and looked up at Shira still sitting in her glamoured disguise, he conjured a note book and began to write having just had a great idea.

"Tomorrow we'll teach 3 more offensive spells, another shield, a binding spell, 2 camouflage spells, and we'll have them start the meditation process for the animagus transformation," Abby said because Miles was absorbed with his new idea.

"Why don't we just give them the potion," Zeph asked.

"Two reasons, one the potion is an illegal hallucinogen, and two we might as well let them try on their own before we just hand them the power right, we'll give them the potion if they can't find their forms the old fashioned way," Abby told Zeph.

"I got it," Miles exclaimed and the other looked at him.

"Got what," Abby asked.

"You'll see," Miles said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N **

**So I hope you enjoy the chapter, please let me know if you would like me to include each elemental training session or just do the overviews at the end. Also I might not have time to write so the next chapter will be short and about what Miles just came up with. Chapter 35 will be a little longer, I just have to finish the last half of it, and then type it and I'll put it up. Please review, and I know and you know, they know, and She knows, I don't own Harry Potter, or anything that you recognize from anything else either.**


	34. Chapter 34 What Will He Think Of Next

**Still in RoR After Instructor Discussions

* * *

**

Miles pulled out his main wand and said "Shira let me see your bracer that you got from the Order please," Shira looked unsure but pulled out the bracer and handed it to Miles anyway.

Miles pulled a small vile from his pocket, "Here put three or four drops of blood in this," Shira complied and the four drops expanded until the whole bottle was filled with Shiras's blood.

"Zeph I need you to transform into your version of the Hallow beasts please," Miles took a feather from the phoenix and filled a vile with tears, a scale from the dragon, and a few hairs and a feather from the Thestral.

"Now take the same from me please," Zeph collected the same ingredients and laid them down next to the others.

On the table were two vials of phoenix tears a black and silver phoenix feather next to a white and gold one, a gold dragon scale next to a dark purple one, and a Large white feather and long white hairs next to a black one with black hairs.

Miles conjured a pistil and mortar and ground up the four feathers as best as he could, until it was a powdered mess of feathers, he waved his hand and the pistil and mortar became a platinum cauldron.

"Since when can you transfigure Noble metals, Miles," Abby asked not sounding surprised at all that he had just broken a law of magic with little to no effort.

"Oh I didn't transfigure it, I vanished the pistil and mortar, while conjuring the cauldron," Milles said while levitating the cauldron and lighting the contents on fire before he poured Shira's blood in on top of it putting the flames out as he conjured a flame under the cauldron and added the dragon's scales.

"What exactly are you doing," Shira asked.

"You'll see," Miles said with a smirk.

"Abby honey, I need a few hairs from your natural state and for you to put a few drops of blood in this vial," Miles said as he handed Abby a vial similar to the one he had given Shira earlier.

Abby Hunter's form shifted and changed until she was Nymphadora Tonks once again, she plucked a few long ebony hairs from her head and poked her finger squeezing a few drops into the vial.

Miles reverted to Harry Potter, and plucked a few short hairs from his head.

Harry, (Real Harry Not Zeph) waited until his potion was bubbling before he poured in Tonks's blood and tossed their hairs into his mixture.

He then conjured a dagger and sliced his palm open, and placed his Hand directly into the potion with a slight wince, "Zeph add the Thestral parts as soon as I start to chant ok," Zeph nodded fascinated by what his friend was doing.

Miles grabbed the arm of the hand in the potion with his other hand and began to chant, Zeph tossed the ingredients in as he was told to do and sat back to watch.

As he kept chanting, Harry's hand in the potion began to glow a deep dark green, and the other started to glow a dark blue.

The potion started to bubble fiercely and Harry grimaced from the pain, he stopped chanting abruptly and pulled his hand from the potion, the others gasped when they saw that his hand had been reduced to blackened charred bone.

Harry dropped Shira's bracer into the cauldron and held both his hands up focusing as the fire started to heat up .

While the potion boiled Harry poured both of the vials of phoenix tears on his injured hand, the muscles grew back first followed by layers of skin, his hand looked good as new in a matter of seconds, it was just a little pink like raw skin.

With his hand back Harry brought both hands back up and focused on the cauldron once again, the heat grew even stronger and started to emanate in waves from the now red hot cauldron.

Harry closed one hand into a fist and the cauldron collapsed into a hunk of metal, and then placed the fist in his open hand which curled over the fist.

A ball of water appeared around the glowing red metal as he did this, and with a his and a cloud of steam he was finished.

Harry lowered the now cool bracer on to the table in front of Shira and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smirk.

Harry turned back into Miles, and Tonks followed suit, shifting back into Abby.

"Try it on Shira," Miles told his friend, a smirk still plastered on his face.

Shira slipped it on but nothing happened, confused she looked to Abby who shrugged and asked Miles the question Shira wanted the answer too.

"What did you do Miles" Trying to think if anything felt, or seemed different.

"Shira take off your head band," Shira complied reluctantly and the illusion dropped, her skin became blue and her hair turned white again, "Now think about how you just looked, about the glamour we made for you," Shira did and she felt a prickling feeling wash over her body from head to toe.

Abby gasped, "How did," she couldn't even finish her sentence she was so astonished; her mouth just hung open as she gaped.

"Easily, but not without sacrifice," Miles said his smirk still plastered on his face.

Confused Shira asked the room for a mirror, it was her turn to gasp, she stared at the mirror, and then looked at the head band laying on the table and then back to her reflection.

"The idea came to me a minute ago, the Triad's mysterious metal absorbs magical properties better than goblin forged weapons. So I infused, Abby's natural metamorph talents, with a copy of my shifting ability, grounded and balanced with two sets of components that formed the elder wand, glued it al together with my own raw magic and poof. Shira, you now have a bracer that when worn for all intensive purposes, makes you a metamorph or a shifter," Miles explained his idea to them.

Shira jumped up and started hugging Miles kissing him all over, including his lips repeatedly.

"You better watch out Abby, looks like Shira's making a move on your man," Zeph said laughing until Abby smacked him on the back of the head.

Shira blushed and mumbled an apology before she walked back to her seat.

"No problem Shira, why don't you try it out, it's not like the glamour you change your body and appearance however you want, as long as you stay human or humanoid, in your case you should have no trouble," Miles said.

Shira stood back up and thought of Tonks's natural hair, and she felt that prickling sensation wash across her scalp as her platinum blonde straight hair lengthened and then rolled back up into silky black waves. Shira cycled through a rainbow of skin and hair colors, before she remembered what Abby had done earlier, and attempted to make her breasts larger, but it hurt like hell and didn't feel natural or comfortable.

Abby jumped up when she saw what Shira was doing, "Shira stop, slowly ease back to your natural breast size, or you could seriously hurt yourself," Shira did as she was told and then looked to Abby for answers.

"You need to study anatomy before you try any changes like that, female breasts are very complex and intricate things, with tons of pieces and parts, you have to know the insides before you change the outsides or you could hurt yourself," Abby instructed.

A book appeared in front of Shira, she picked it up and began to go over the diagrams, She, looked at the book and found the page on breasts and then visualized the complete result, the prickling feeling returned and her breasts slowly expanded until they were a d-cup instead of their normal b-cup.

Shira turned in a circle and then jumped up and down, she had always wanted larger breasts, but even after she hit puberty a thousand years ago, she had been disappointed by her tall lean elven figure, until now.

"Great Shira," Abby congratulated, "See all you gotta do is know the insides too, and you'll be safe."

Shira smiled and sat down, she keep reading the female anatomy book before she gasped, concentrated, squeaked, and blushed without telling anyone why.

"Now that Shira's happy, we can have a slightly more serious discussion," Miles said.

"Zeph and I have been talking and believe that it would be beneficial to teach the D.A. how to craft their magical focuses, not only will it help them with controlling their magic at a closer level, but it will let them choose a method other than a wand if they desire," Miles informed their female counterparts.

"Plus it removes the Ministry's tracking, as their new magical focuses will be unregistered. The downside is as Abby knows, we're looking at major fines and penalties if it's discovered that they have more than one wand, a focus other than a wand, or an unregistered wand while in England.," Zeph said.

"True, Zeph the Ministry prohibits: any wands not made by a certified Ministry approved wandscrafter, or any magical focus other than a wand," Abby confirmed.

"So we decided that each will make their own wand, which will go in their undetectable wrist holster, and their registered one that they will use for school work will either go in an armpit or waist holster. Any other magical focuses will be concealed so that no one but the D.A. will know of them, sound good Hun," Miles asked his wife.

"I trust you guys," Abby said before she rethought her statement, "well, I trust you Miles to cover all the bases so the D.A. doesn't get caught."

They all stood and their files lying on the table went back to their correct places.

"Good job on the uniforms Zeph," Shira said over her shoulder as they reentered the main room in the RoR.

"Thanks," Zeph said bowing, "and to think I just wanted to see all these attractive girls in some skin tight clothes. The spells and enchantments were more of an afterthought," Zeph said as he looked both Abby and Shira up and down.

Miles shoved Zeph from behind, "Keep your eyes of my wife's extremely attractive body," Miles said as he slapped Abby's ass.

"That's for earlier," Miles said as he ran from the room with his blushing wife hot on his tail.

"Humans,' Zeph laughed.

"Don't even think about it," Shira said in a stern tone, she turned back and glared at Zeph's open hand.

"What," Zeph said to himself, "I'm just trying to blend in."

* * *

**A/N**

**I know I said this was gonna be up a while ago but I decided to add a little to it so it would be whole chapter instead of the little short it originally was, I hope you like it, and please review. Oh and I own nothing, everyone else does (J.K.R)**


	35. Chapter 35 Day of Hogwartyness

**D.A.D.A Classroom 6****th**** Year Class**

* * *

"Today our focus will be mid level shielding spells," Miles told the students.

"First you all have 5 minutes to read the sections on Contego and Adalus, these shields are one step up from the standard Protego, we will test your shielding abilities after you finish your reading, the for some extra credit and some house points those of you that feel confident will have the opportunity to display an advanced shield that you are aware of," Abby informed them

* * *

**Five Minutes Later

* * *

**

"So, now that all now the shielding spells, were going to test them," Miles said, "Form two lines, one in front of each of us, you'll cast each shield and it s strength will be tested by a stunner that would break an average Protego, any questions," none of the students made any moves to ask a question, "then step up and form even lines," with a sweep of his wand after the students had stood, their desk were pushed back against the wall as the students formed line in front of both of their professors.

One by one the students took their turns having their shields tested, each student passed (remember this is 6th year so all of the students have some measure of defensive skill).

"Now raise your hand if you know and can perform a more advanced defensive shield," Abby asked, only six students raised their hands.

"Mr. Malfoy you can be first," Miles said, Malfoy stepped forward.

"Those of you testing your advanced shield will attempt to defend from 3 spells, first a powerful disarming hex, a stunning spell, and then finally a piercing hex. You will step forward and name your shield and then the process will follow as stated," Miles explained.

"Now the reward for a successful attempt is 5 house points, and your essay will have a thousand words knocked off the total," Abby stated, "more will be explained later, understood."

Malfoy and the others said, "Yes Professors."

"On three then, the first spell will be fired at your shield," Abby explained.

Malfoy got into a classic defensive dueling stance, "My shield is simply called "The Wall"," Malfoy smirked at Miles raise eyebrow.

"1,2,3" Abby shouted.

Malfoy whipped his wand in a quick movement and whispered, "**Vergas Veridum**", a large green and white translucent shield several feet thick appeared between Malfoy and Miles and absorbed the first attack with ease.

"Round Two, do you need to reset?" Abby asked Malfoy who shook his head and keep his wand, trained on his "Wall".

"1,2,3" a yellow light shot from Miles wand, when it impacted Malfoy's shield it fought for a second before it two was swallowed by the slightly smaller wall.

"Final test Ready Mr. Malfoy," Malfoy nodded so Abby said "1,2,3"

A bright blue spell lanced from Miles wand and hit Malfoy's shield, Malfoy visibly flinched and recoiled from the strike but his "Wall" held up and the curse never touched him.

With a sigh of relief Malfoy dropped his shield and snapped his arrogant mask back in place instantly.

"5 points to Slytherin Mr. Malfoy and another 5 for going first," Miles said as he and his wife switched places.

"Next we'll have, Mr. Longbottom," Neville stepped forward in front of Abby with confidence.

"My shield is call a Swirling Shield," Neville said as he took an extremely unorthodox pose for magical dueling, but a common one for martial arts.

"1,2,3," Miles said and Abby fired off her disarming hex launched at Neville.

"**Kilpi Daksah**," Neville said and twirled his wand, nothing visible happened, but the last second before it collided with his it reversed at a quicker speed and flew towards Abby where it collided with a yellow dome and bounced harmlessly into the wall.

"1,2,3," Abby launched a stunner off at Neville who whispered, '**Kilpi Daksah**" and twirled his wand once again, the spell flew and hit Neville, or so it seemed until it shot off and hit the wall, obviously the stronger the spell the harder it was to aim the deflection of the spells.

"1,2,3," the final test lanced from Abby's wand, Neville barley had time to swirl his want and he yelled, "**Kilpi Daksah**,' and the piercing curse stopped just before it struck him, the piercing curst hung I the air for a few seconds before it was reflected into the ground, where it gouged a hole the size of a baseball.

Neville gulped, and looked at the decent sized hole in the floor that could have easily been in him, "5 points mister Longbottom, and good job by the way I almost had you," Abby laughed and Neville's jaw dropped, she was joking about nearly killing him, he felt truly sorry for the fire elementals.

"Next how about Ms. Greengrass," Miles said as the teachers switched places again.

"I will attempt the Silver Fortress Shield," Miles rose his eyebrow at the Slytherin girl in surprise.

"**Birmy Tarcza Varium**," Daphne said in an even tone, and a opaque silver dome popped in to place around her just before the first spell hit, followed quickly by the second and third spells, each one rolled off the silver dome and hi the wall behind Daphne.

"Ms. Bones, your next," Abby swapped out with Miles again.

"I'm going to attempt a shield called the Satellite Block," Susan said as she settled in a dueling stance.

Abby fired off the stunner, and Susan whipped her wand in a quick pattern, "**Dro Seca Nas,**" 9 inverted domes that looked like a muggle satellite dish's intercepted the first spell, which hit one satellite and launched back at Abby from another on the opposite side.

Abby launched the disarming hex which was swallowed up like the stunner but it didn't reappear, when Abby let lose the piercing curse Susan released the disarming spell.

Seeing her disarming hex about to hit her Abby lightly threw her wand in the air so the hex had no effect, the second she caught her wand a red half dome shield snapped into place and absorbed the piercing curse that Susan had fired back at her.

"Good job Ms. Bones and extra 10 points to Hufflepuff for using Auror battle tactics on me," Abby said with a smile, "Mr. Zabini Your up," she said as she switched with Miles.

"My technique has no name, I'll call it the Greek method, because my father discovered in ancient Greek ruins near our family home," Blaise said as he twisted his body to provide Miles with a smaller target.

"Ready,' Blaise nodded, "1,2,3" Miles launched the first spell at Blaise, who turned and moved his wand in a circular motion, "**Exan Zan Kota."**

The spell hit Blaise's shoulder but it had no effect, and showed no sign that the spell hadn't even been there.

"1,2,3," Miles let lose the next spell and Blaise moved his wand again, "**Exan Zan Kota," **the spell had the same effect, namely nothing.

"1,2,3," the piercing curse lanced out of Miles wand and looked like it was going to connect with Blaise's shoulder, but it just disappeared like the rest.

"Great job Mr. Zabini," Miles congratulated the boy.

"Last but not least we have Ms. Granger," Miles and Abby switched for the last time.

"My shield has no name, I created it in 4th year and I haven't tested it yet," Hermi0one said as she stood waiting for Miles count down.

When she heard three she tapped her wand on her wrist and spoke, "**Corpus Protegum" **a pink shield encased her body, and absorbed the disarming hex, then Abby followed with a stunner which caused the shield to flare but it was absorbed none the less.

"Are you ok for round three?" Miles asked Hermione who nodded, "Ok then 1,2,3."

The orange lance of energy struck Hermione's shield and caused he to stumble back a step, her shield flare to a dark pink near red, but held against the onslaught of energy.

"Cease Protegum," Hermione said pointing her wand at her arm again, dropping her shield with a sigh of relief.

"Now, homework, for those of you that didn't attempt and advanced shield, you have a 3000 word essay on which shielding spell is the most powerful, and which is the most practical to use in a battle situation,' Miles explained.

"Those of you that successfully demonstrated your shield 2,000 words on why your shield was more effective than those taught today. Also you will prepare an oral presentation, the name of your shield, the wand movement and incantation, as well as the effects," Abby said with a wide smirk, "and there's no backing out now you'll present on Friday, so you'll have two days to work on them, have a great day we'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Great Hall - Lunch Time

* * *

**

Harry sat in the Great Hall, nestled in between Fred and George who were making faces at Ron and laughing as they kept moving his plate so he couldn't spear his food with his fork.

Fred whispered something inaudible to George who laughed and nodded slightly giving his approval.

Harry saw them pull out their wands and nonverbally do something, the question was what.

Harry scanned the hall and couldn't pinpoint their prank, but then he did and had an extremely difficult time not laughing.

Ron's hair had been turned blonde and was slicked back exactly like Malfoy wore his hair, Harry used a shiny gold goblet as a mirror and saw that it didn't just look like Malfoy's hair, it was Malfoy's hair, because the Slytherin now had flaming Weasley locks.

Harry nodded his head to the twins and he pulled his own wand, noticed only by the twins, but just like Harry they had a hard time pinpointing his prank, that was until Harry laughed quietly and nodded his head towards the staff table.

Dumbledore was now wearing McGonagall's green and gold robes and square glasses, Snape had Dumbledore's blue robes, with silver twinkling stars and moons, and McGonagall was in Snape's charcoal black robes that billowed around her in some unseen windstorm.

The three boys struggled not to laugh and were succeeding until they saw Hagrid's outfit become an overly large version of Flitwick's blue and bronze robes, then they saw little Flitwick in a miniature version of Hagrid's large patch coat, and a beard sprout on his face.

The boys looked at each other but they all shook their heads, it hadn't been any of them, they were completely stumped until they heard a little giggle from George's side.

George looked and then turned back and shook his head at the other two before he leaned back to show a smiling Hermione, who saluted them and turned back to her lunch.

* * *

**RoR During Lunch

* * *

**

Sparks flew as Abby and Mile's blades clashed; Miles dove past Abby and rolled to his feet right behind her, he kissed her cheek and leapt back barely in time to avoid the backward thrust of her sword.

A furious Abby started throwing fireballs at Miles's who still had a cocky grin on his face as he dodged every single one, before he lunged forward with his sword.

Abby caught off guard barely managed a block but had to through herself of balance to do it, almost falling in the process, but miles caught her by her shirt and pulled her to her feet before he planted a kiss on her lips again and leapt back laughing.

"Stop messing with me damn it," Abby growled as she dove after Miles, launching a wave of fire in front of her.

Right before the fire hit him though it became a wave of steam, "Honey why use fire, I'm water we cancel each other out."

A clone of Abby that Miles had never seen her make shoulder checked him from behind knocking him off balance and right into the face kick of the real Abby.

Abby's clone quickly kicked Miles's sword away from him as the real Abby pointed her blade at his throat, "Surrender," Abby growled.

"No," Miles said as his body became water and he leapt to his feet, her blade passing right through him.

Fire rolled down Abby's arm causing her sword to glow orange before she swiped back and forth through Miles causing his body to disappear and steam to cover the area.

Not wanting to fall for one of his classic tricks a wave of fire exploded out from Abby burning off the steam that was shrouding the area instantly.

Miles was no where to be seen, "Are you giving up then," Abby yelled to the room she knew wasn't really empty.

Miles tackled her from behind and smacked her sword away from her in the seconds it took for them to crash to the ground, Abby attempted to throw Miles off but she was stuck Miles rolled her over so he was straddling her waist and holding her hands above her head.

Miles kissed her while she kept struggling, "Do you give up" Abby tried her hardest to knock Miles off but she couldn't move him.

Miles raised an eyebrow and then asked again, "Do you give up."

"No," Abby growled as she fought him even trying to bite his lip as he planted another kiss on her lips.

"Last chance," Miles said as he opened his mouth and slowly started to stick his tongue out, while he moved closer and closer to her face.

Knowing what was about to happen Abby started screaming, "No, no, no, no, no" Miles lowered his mouth to her face and licked from her chin to her forehead.

"Stop, Stop that's disgusting," Abby shrieked as Miles moved to lick her face a second time, "Fine I give up," Abby said as she noticed he wasn't stopping.

"I missed this Abby," Miles said as he rolled off of her and on to his back so he was lying next to her, the battle torn landscape became a brassy hill, and puffy white clouds floated lazily overhead.

"Me too, we haven't had alone time in forever," Abby said as she rolled so her head was rested on Miles's chest.

"I guess we've just been busy since we got married," Miles winked at Abby who swatted him.

"Do you think we'll ever tell them who we really are," Abby asked as she looked at the clouds and noticed they were all little hearts.

"Eventually, I don't know when though, I love not being a celebrity though. Zeph seems to love the attention though. I really miss your natural look though, your hair, your eyes, your lips, hell everything but those damn freckles," Miles said with a laugh.

"How dare you," Abby shouted, "Freckles, freckles are beneath the House of Black, only mudbloods and muggles have imperfect skin" Abby joked, "You just like my chest in my natural form."

"I'm not gonna lie, your chest is amazing, but I think it's the whole package," Miles said as he stroked her cheek with his finger, "Especially the eyes, I love looking in the mirror and seeing your eyes looking back at me every morning."

Abby kissed Miles cheek and planted a shot kiss on his lips, before she licked his face and hopped up with a smirk on her face.

"Come on," Miles groaned even though he had a smile on his face, "You guilt up saliva on that one," Miles wiped a giant glob of saliva off his face before he stood up.

"That's what you get, and we need to go anyway, we got firsties head to cram filled with knowledge," Abby said as she smiled at Miles and walked out of the door moving her hips way more than necessary.

* * *

**6th Year Potions Class

* * *

**

Harry laughed when a Slytherin's cauldron exploded, well, he laughed internally so Snape couldn't see.

Snape still rounded on Harry though, "What did you do Potter."

"My work sir," Harry replied, " my and Neville's potion is nearly complete and is the correct shade of blue that the text describes."

Snape turned red and glared at Harry, who just looked blankly back at him, like there was nothing wrong.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being arrogant Potter, just like your father thinking everything you do is perfect," Snape growled be fore he stalked back to his desk mumbling.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Bottle your potions, clean your work areas, and get out of my sight, all of you," Snape yelled while looking directly at Harry.

Harry walked a vial of their potion up to Snape's desk and went back to help Neville clean up their work table, he took two steps and heard glass break, without having to look, he knew who's vial it was.

"Longbottom, Potter that will be 20 point for placing your sample on my desk haphazardly, and a fail for todays work," Snape said with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"It's okay sir," Harry said as he produced a second vial of their potion.

"I have another vial," Harry smirked at Snape, "and this ones charmed to be unbreakable, i apologize sir for haphazardly placing my last vial in the center of your desk."

Harry placed it on the very edge of Snape's desk and turned, he wandlessly cleaned his and Neville's work area before he summoned his bag and skipped out of the potion's classroom whistling.

* * *

**A/n**

First of all sorry, second dont be mad i have atleast 2 or 3 more chapters written, third this story is gonna get good, i think,

I know my chapter's not very long, but i have a few more written in Harry Potter Notebook, i might have another up soon, but i cant' make promises because im moving cross country again and may not have a way to. but i plan on being able to do this on my itouch, so you may see some chapters soon.


	36. Chapter 36 Long Awaited Part 1 Training

**D.A. Meeting 10:20 pm****R. Spell Training**

* * *

"The First offensive spell I have for you today is called the concussion hex. The concussion hex expels the same amount of kinetic force as a muggle gun but without actually piercing. The results are very similar to a rubber bullet," Miles explained to the D.A.

"Why would muggles make weapons of rubber," Daphne asked.

Before Miles could answer Harry did, "Muggles use rubber bullet's as a non lethal form of weapon. Kind of like a stunning spell or the concussion hex," Harry laughed and waved the floor back to Miles with an exaggerated flourish of his arm.

"The concussion hex is an important tool because it has no wand movement other than aiming your wand, and the incantation is only two syllables **Air-Taz**," Miles finished his explanation and turned to Harry, but was too slow.

Harry already had his wand trained on Miles and began to pelt him the second he had turned.

After taking a dozen hits to the face, Miles dove to the ground drawing his wand as he rolled back to his feet.

The concussion hexes started streaming back and forth like machine guns from the two duelists, as the dodge ducked and parried each others hexes for a minute straight and then stopped at once, they saluted each other and then Miles stepped back to the front of the platform.

"The simple incantation allows you to stream multiple hexes at once like a machine gun, like you just saw. You all will get to that level eventually, for now though were working on aim and pain tolerance so pair up and get ready for bruises," Miles stepped of the raised platform and began helping D.A. members with aiming.

**Ten Minutes Later RoR – Offensive Spell Training**

* * *

"Your second offensive spell today, is my pick," Harry said as he and the other instructors moved back to their raised platform.

"This spell is called the dislocation hex and is perfect for dirty fighting. All you have to do is aim at the appendage you would like to dislocate and speak the incantation **Umendo Sevritas,**" Harry explained without demonstrating the skill.

"We're going to practice on the dummies first," Harry said with a serious face, before he lost control and started laughing.

"As much fun as having you practice on each other, the teachers think its inappropriate, so just get the aiming down and we'll move on," Harry said with a smirk still plastered across his face.

**Fifteen Minutes Later RoR – Offensive Spell Training**

* * *

The Instructors moved back to their raised platform, Abby took the stage this time.

"This spell is actually and outdated and overpowered construction charm, it's called the Homenus Nail charm. You first must envision the nail that you need in your mind, my personal favorite is the railroad spike. Then, you swing your wand like a hammer and say the enchantment **Hamdrus Mara**," Abby swung her hand down like a hammer and an oversized nail appeared in the air ; as she swung, the oversized nail embedded itself in the enchanted stone floor.

"The direction you move your wand determines the way the nail is hammered," Abby swung her wand in a backhanded motion at the wall and a second railroad spike drove itself into the wall.

"Were going to practice on large blocks of wood first, because if you don't get the spell right on stone, you can bounce your nail into you or your partner," the room conjured large blocks of wood for the D.A. to practice with

**Ten Minutes Later RoR – General Magic Training**

* * *

"Now we have a few new additions before you learn a new binding method," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry," Miles said as he overpowered whatever Harry said next.

"First you're going to learn an advanced personal shielding spell. The wand movement is a circle around your body, the incantation is **Rein Revolvo**," Miles performed the spell and four shields shot from his wand and began to spin around his body, and then abruptly stopped.

"The shields spin however you will them to, they can stop completely, you can focus them into a single shield, compress them to smaller more powerful shields, and basically change them to any form if you have the will power.

It takes my full concentration and half my internal magic to even stop the shields for more than a few minutes," Abby explained while Miles demonstrated.

"I hope you're excited," Abby's voice oozed with excitement, "because I am. As the resident ninja-assassin," Abby paused for laughter, "I introduce you to your first camouflage technique" Abby tapped her arm and said, "**Refra Scapra"** and she disappeared from sight.

"This technique works well if you stand still," Miles explained as he searched for Abby, "when you move, a faint outline can be seen."

Miles crouched down in to a relaxed stance and scanned the area his wand drawn and trained at nothing in particular.

"Also be aware that the illusion only works in the front and the back, you're still visible from the sides. This spell just copies what's in front of you and displays it on your back, and vice-versa," Miles jabbed his wand and Abby returned to view.

"There is no exact counter for this spell though, the only way to cancel it is tiring and the caster attempting to cancel the spell must have a stronger will than the cloaked person," Abby said as she walked back to the front of the raised platform.

"The second camouflage spell is an advanced notice-me-not charm, the incantation is **Sinsabe Gael.** This spell blends the caster in with the background, so anyone that notices you will merely overlook your presence," Abby explained.

"If you combine these two spells it's very unlikely that you'll be seen by most magic users and very few magical creatures," Abby continued to talk as Harry and Miles discussed something behind her.

The D.A. tried not to laugh as Harry and Miles had a very animated game of rock paper scissors while Abby continued to talk. The game ended with Miles celbrating and Harry pouting.

"The next spell's is a spell that was created by Miles and Harry, most of you muggle-borns or half-bloods will recognize it's origins, it can be used to bind someone, plus it has a number of other uses"

Miles moved his wand in a box formation and shouted "**Carbinte Conservo".**

Harry hit the ground with a metallic thud; he was encased in Carbonite like Han Solo in Empire Strikes Back. A few of the D.A. member's jaws looked dislocated and Hermione looked like she was fighting the urge to pass out.

"We created this spell after watching Empire Strikes Back one day, to release the spell say 'Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master' or you can say Harry's favorite as well, 'Slave Leia Is Hot'," Miles said.

When Miles said the counter the slab of carbonite began to glow and Harry fell out on to the floor as the fictional metal disappeared.

"Luckily the carbonite sickness that Han Solo contracted only happens after a few months," Miles walked to Harry and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah a few minutes just gives you carbonite hangover," Harry laughed as he stumbled to his feet, "it makes you dizzy out of your mind too."

"We have ten minutes left until we start martial arts training so you're going to start down the road to becoming Animagi. Like with elemental magic affinities the Animagus transformation is predetermined by your magic upon your birth. First you must medate and fin your core," Miles paused for all the students to begin meditation.

"Lower your head when you've found your core," Miles voice rang out, hypotonic, as Abby and Harry started a slow soft chant.

One by one the D.A. members heads lowered slack as they found their magical cores once again.

"Good, now look around an call out to your inner animal. Call up the primal feelings you've felt your entire life, feel the detachment of the animal's primitive emotions. Call out to the voice you've heard in your thoughts, the voice you ignored, look for it call to it," Miles closed his eyes as he spoke his hand's began to glow a bright yellow, a large rune cluster on his back lit up.

Abby and Harry's chanting continued, Miles aura began to pulse a dark gold, bathing the room in waves of amber and yellow.

Beneath Miles eyelids a dark red glow started to burn brightly as a third dark red light pulsed on his forehead identical to the other two eyes.

The third eye pulsed rapidly as Miles golden aura began to move outside of his body, forming a golden spectre of his form.

"When you've found the whispers' of the voice hold your head up and straighten your back, don't rush just remain just out of range of the emotions, allow the alien feelings to prickle your skin and then slowly wash over you," Miles eyes opened and he saw the D.A. move as one, completely in sink their heads rose and Miles could see goose-bumps form.

"Now call out to the voice," Miles golden aura exploded silently in a burst of color and began to swirl around the D.A.

The members of the D.A.: roared, growled, chirped, sang, meowed etc. each person made the call of their respective inner animals.

Shocked by the sounds coming from their mouth's the D.A. all jumped to their feet.

Miles closed his eyes again and the light show stopped, and then he started chuckling.

"Congratulations, you all took your first step in discovering your animal, the golden orb floating in front of you will play you the sounds you made tonight so you can begin to speculate what type of animal you are," Miles said as he closed his eyes again and a new door appeared on the wall of the RoR.

"You have ten minutes for listening to your inner animal, and sharing with your friends, and then come through he door to martial arts training.

**10 Minutes Later**** RoR – Martial Arts Training**

* * *

"The first thing we do before we start training is basic exercises to warm and loosen up our bodies," Abby explained.

"Everyone grab a wall, put one hand on the wall to balance your self. We're going to start with side kicks," Harry demonstrated a low ankle level side kick, "we start low on one slowly kicking higher with each number until we reach waist height at 10, then we count down from ten starting at waist height and move down to ankle level again."

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10," Miles shouted, the D.A. clumsily rushed to follow their instructors count, when they hit ten every one of them was struggling and thinking their exercise complete they began to lower their legs.

"Now hold it," Miles shouted causing the D.A. students to bring their tired legs back up, "hold your kick out at waist level, use the wall for balance but hold the kick," some of the least athletic members of the D.A were red in the face as they struggled to hold their legs at waist level.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1," Abby yelled, all the students rushed to follow the instructions hoping that their torment would end and on one they almost put their feet on the ground.

"You know the drill kids, hold it," Abby called, now the D.A. now struggled collectively to hold their fatigued feet just a few inches from the ground, "hold it, relax,".

The students sighed as they finally had their feet on the ground again.

"Switch sides, " Harry yelled immediately after Abby had said to relax.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10," The students had less trouble this time as they partially knew what to expect, they didn't even lower their legs they held them at attention until they heard Gaia call.

"10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1," the students held their feet barely above the ground waiting again for the brief relief they knew would come.

"Ok relax," the student sighed, once they were allowed to rest, "we're going to move on to basic front kicks and back kicks."

Gaia demonstrated a low front kick followed by a low high kick, "It's the same as before, count of ten, higher kicks with each number, get ready."

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10," the students held their kicks in the air, "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1," the students had the system down, and they did three sets of the front and back kicks.

"Ok you get a slight rest while I demonstrate the next exercise," Miles said, as he walked the stage slowly rose from the floor, Miles along with the other instructors hopped back onto their raised platform.

"First you're going to get in a horse stance," Miles moved his feet to about shoulder with and bent his knees, "then, place your fists at your hip, and throw a punch," Miles demonstrated a proper punch, "then repeat with your other hand, and replace the alternate hand on your hip."

"Ok get in the horse stance," the students got into horse stances with little trouble, "and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20."

"Hands at your hips," Abby yelled, the students repeated the punching exercise's 10 times.

The students were pushed to the edge for the next 20 minutes, they were forced to learn 12 different styles of hand attack, 4 different kicks, and Proper stances and movement.

By the end of martial arts training the entire room, minus the instructors of course, were covered in sweat and their eyes were beginning to droop from exhaustion.

"Before we depart, I want you all to meditate and find your inner animal one more time," the students sat back on the ground and meditated once more, the chanting behind Miles voice was noticeably louder, the students trance was deeper than before their animals respective coo's started in time with the chant.

The chanting stopped and all the students' eyes snapped open, their faces looked inhuman, pure untamed animalistic fury that lasted for 10 seconds before it washed away to dazed startle looks.

"You just felt your animal's influence for the first time, as you become Animagi you'll learn to control the raw instinct of your inner animal," Miles explained.

"Sleep well and we'll see you all tomorrow in class," Abby said.

"Not you Harry you have to stay with us," Miles said as he grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and pulled him back into the RoR.

**A/n**

* * *

**Mores coming soon I know I haven't updated in forever but I keep moving around the country and I broke my laptop, but now I'm getting a new one. I have it written on paper but it takes me a while to type it and my writing style is a little different now then it was when I was in Texas, but I hope you enjoy review please.**


	37. Chapter 37 Uh Oh Spagettios

**Later on in RoR – Instructor Meeting Room**

* * *

Abby, Miles, Shira, and Zeph sat around their enormous table, which was littered with papers and folders.

Miles shuffled his papers and arranged them in order, "Report."

Abby like most nights took the lead with the debriefing, "Ginny is moving along at an alarming rate, her progress isn't the problem though. I'm worried about her sanity, she's been influenced by mind altering dark energy in the past, she was technically Riddle's horcrux as well, even if it was only temporary.

I'm afraid that with the power at her disposal, coupled with the fact that she's susceptible to those dark urge's might be an issue later on in her training. I'm going to have to monitor her closely from now on.

The twins however have hit a slight road block, both of them are technically working at half strength when their apart. We've also discovered that their cores when separated can not be expanded or altered.

When they're together however their core is able to be manipulated, so I recommend that the twins go through a core boosting ritual so that they'll have more power to work with when they're apart," Abby said looking to Miles.

Miles rubbed his temples and then said, "I think we can put them through a few mild core boosters. Luckily their a little older than the others so they should be safe to do a few rituals and not disrupt their natural core growth," Miles handed Abby a book on rituals turned to the rituals he had in mind, Abby marked down their names.

"Hannah so far is the only one that hasn't hit any roadblocks, she's steadily increasing in power and in control, by Christmas time I believe that she'll be right on track with Ginny and the twins," Abby finished.

Shira took as her cue to start her report, "I have Neville literally moving mountains to work on his endurance and to push his limits so he can reach the next level. I'm still amazed at how intune his magic and body are with the earth's magic."

Shira laid the next folder on top of Neville's and opened it,

"Tracey's control of plants is mind blowing, I've never heard of a human magic user having this type of affinity with plants.

I'm teaching her advanced plant control, she's learning how to splice plants together to create hybrids, and force the evolution of plants to increase certain attributes. She created a batch of dandelions that caused chemical burns like acid when they touched skin," Shira picked up her last folder.

"Justin is becoming more agile and more ingenious, he still doesn't have the power that Neville and Tracey have but he's come up with his own solutions.

He coat's his body with a layer of particles from the earth that are harder than steel, but is doesn't inhibit his speed at all.

He spars with Tracey and Neville who both have a greater natural affinity than he does, and continues to hold his own,"

Shira stacked her folders and then turned to Zeph.

"Oh is it my turn now," Zeph finally opened his folder and picked up a pen, she opened Daphne's folder.

"Although I didn't think it was going to happen any time soon, Daphne finally amazed me today, she stopped try to force the wind and asked it for assistance sarcastically and it responded. Daphne is catching on pretty quick, now that she has a better grasp of the concept."

"Susan is advancing at a even pace and is working on quicken her movements and technique, she's a natural with wind veils though it's hard for me to track her and im a prodigy," Zeph said over emphasizing the prodigy part.

"Susan will start on advanced technique soon," Zeph pulled out the last folder he had.

"Luna must be part wind sprite, she has a natural affinity for all branches of wind magic like I do, and she's learned them at an astounding rate. Luna will have learned all that I can leach her in about two months, then she'll only be able to spar on me as she develops her own wind mage style," Zeph filled in his reports and closed his folders.

"Your turn Boss," Zeph said with a sarcastic salute.

"Well there's not much to say about the water elementals," Miles said, his folders were all ready stacked neatly in front of him finished and up to date.

"Su, and Padma got over their block, they are both now very proficient in pulling usable water from the air, I have them working on intermediate water techniques, soon they take the step into advanced,"

"Blaze and Hermione both have natural affinities to water and have learned quickly. I'm having them work on elemental golems, and advanced offensive techniques like elemental weaponry."

"The only truly notable thing that occurred with the water elementals was when Hermione accidentally turned her hands into water. I think all of my water elementals are going to be taught knowledge absorption from books soon so we can get them all knowledgeable enough to be water sages," Miles said and Zeph groaned.

"Great, soon we'll have to deal with 5 of you know-it-alls," Zeph whined.

"Shut up Zeph," Miles said before he closed his eyes and his body became as stiff as a board, then Miles started convulsing and fell from his chair, when he hit the ground he kept convulsing and started groaning softly.

The table and their folder vanished, the other three ran to Miles side, Miles opened his eye's but continued convulsing, one of Miles's eyes was a dark jade green like Harry Potter, and the other was blood red crimson.

"Did you really think a summer of training would be all you need to overcome my half a century of experience," A foreign voiced hissed from Miles mouth.

Miles kept convulsing like he was being shocked with some unseen electricity.

Miles body stopped convulsing and he sat up, "You're not even in my level boy," the foreign voice hissed from Miles's mouth, one of Miles's hand started to open and close, before it lunged at his own throat.

"Do you think I haven't learned any new tricks at all," Mile's, now Harry again said as he grabbed his suicidal hand with the one he still had control over.

"You have little power here Tom," Harry said as his green eyes closed, then slowly the eyelid around the red eye began to shut until Harry's eyes were shut tightly.

"How dare you call me by that name boy," the red eye shot open and half of Harry's body began to smoke and blacken like it was being burned, Harry grunted when his brain began to feel like a hot fire poker was being pushed through his skull.

"Your shields won't keep me out forever boy," the snakelike voiced laughed.

"They were never supposed to," Harry said as he sighed.

The red eye began to look around frantically and was opening and closing rapidly.

"What have you done," hissed the voice from Harry's mouth.

"Oh not much, the shields were designed to trap you for long enough for me to raid the good old Dark Lord What's-His-Face's mental library, what was that you said about half a century of experience again," Harry chuckled.

'How dare you attempt to steal my knowledge," Voldemort hissed with Harry's mouth, Harry started to smoke once again as his body went back into convulsions.

"Who said anything about trying, Tom," Harry laughed, but it turned into a primal hiss of rage and the lightening bolt on Harry's forehead burst open and began to pour blood all over his face.

Harry convulsed for a few seconds more before he went still, Harry's voice started laughing again.

"Your half a century of experience goes right out the window when it's all in my brain as well now," Harry kept laughing and laughing.

"Insolent Brat," Voldemort hissed causing Harry to laugh.

"What was that snake face I couldn't hear you over my laughter," Harry kept laughing like a mad man, until his forehead began to leak even more blood than it had originally, so much that Harry groaned and went limp.

Abby conjured a rag and ran to Harry's side, she brushed his hair back from where it was pasted to his face with blood and started to wipe the blood from his face.

"Abby N-," Harry groaned.

Harry's black and charred arm shot out and grabbed Abby's wrist.

The instant the blackened flesh touch Abby's pale white skin she started screaming, the black and charred hand clamped down on her wrist as she tried to pull away.

A sick inhuman laugh hissed from Harry's throat as Abby screamed in pain and struggled with Harry's possessed arm.

Zeph leapt into the air and rocketed towards Abby and Harry. In a flying shoulder tackle Zeph wrenched Abby loose of Harry's grasp and sent the possessed wizard flying to the other side of the room.

Harry started to convulse again, "Leave Tom Riddle," Harry shouted and Voldemort screamed an inhuman scream of agony.

"Who are you to order me child," Voldemort hissed furiously.

Harry started to chant softly, a rune on his charred shoulder activated and the light cast from the wound spider webbed down Harry's arm.

"I said leave Tom Riddle," the yellow light of the rune pulsed and Voldemort's inhuman shriek ran out once more.

A dark green aura began to manifest around Harry, an inky black aura was visible on Harry's possessed arm.

The inky black aura clung to Harry as the bright green glow of his aura began to blind everyone in the room.

"Leave," Harry shouted and the black aura was ripped free of Harry's arm and sucked back inside his scar, but it refused to leave completely.

"Zeph, Horcrux Removal Plan D, Now," Harry shouted as he struggled to hold the black aura where it was.

Zeph's body exploded outward in a black mass of muscle, a midnight black basilisk was now in Zeph's place.

The giant ebony basilisk shot out quickly, it's fang grazed the lightening bolt scar with precision. The black aura pulsed and then began to finally dissipate with one final inhuman shriek.

The basilisk shrunk and became a white and gold phoenix that began to cry on Harry's poisoned forehead as soon as possible.

The remains of Voldemort's Horcrux and his link to Harry were finally severed.

Harry leapt to his feet, his green aura snapped into place and the charred remains of his body began to heal its self as he ran to Abby's side.

Harry's aura switched to a bluish green shade of turquoise, and he placed his hands on either side of Abby's head.

"Shit, Shit, Shit," Harry yelled.

A blue wave separated from the integrated aura and crashed down on Abby, who woke with a cry and leapt immediately into Harry's arms and began sobbing.

"This is bad guys, really bad," Harry said as he slowly ran his fingers through Abby's hair.

"What Harry, what happened," Shira said her voice filled with concern for her sobbing friend.

"I wasn't anywhere near ready," Abby said in between sniffling, "he blew right through all my shields and traps like I was a child," Abby started sobbing again when she finished.

"What did he get," Zeph asked with a grimace.

Mile looked at Abby with a sad expression, his green aura flared and Abby fell limp.

"I'm sorry honey but it will be easier like this," Harry explained to Abby's unconscious body.

"Almost everything," Harry said through gritted teeth, "and he wasn't gentle either, there will be some scarring to her psyche and she'll take a while to heal before she can do much of anything."

"What do you mean by almost everything," Shira asked even though she dreaded the answer.

"I mean almost everything, he took everything she'd ever learned including everything the Order taught us, and her Auror training, hell he even took a good chunk of her normal memories, those I'll have to fix and replace because of how sloppily he took them, but I think that was his intention," Harry now back in Miles's form said as he laid Abby's body on a newly conjured bed.

"The really bad news is, he has already applied this knowledge, and he has three Animagus forms,"Miles said,"I only know his magical form though and it's disgusting, he's a lethifold dementor hybrid, he is literally strengthened by fear now, thank god he can't suck souls out," Miles said as he held his hands on either side of Abby's head, one was glowing green the other a deep blue.

Shira and Zeph gasped and looked like they were going to be sick.

"That's not even the worst part," Miles said, his hands stopped glowing and a potion vial appeared in his hand with a gold flash.

"What could be worse," Zeph dared to ask.

"Voldemort is a fire Elemental," Miles said as he turned and strode into the next room which was filled with shelves of books.

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

**So here's another chapter again sorry about the wait I've got a little more written already that will be posted in the nearish future. As always thanks for reading and please review.**

**Haven't said this in a while I own nothing that is recognizable, and if you don't recognize it chances are it's mine, or my version of something else, I don't own Harry potter, star wars, venture bros, or my own soul.**


	38. Chapter 38 The Harryiest Harry

Ch.38

**The Next Night- D.A. Meeting- R.o.R.**

"As you all probably noticed, my wife was absent from class today, and she will be for an undetermined amount of time do to an unexpected illness," Miles addressed the D.A.

"Do to this circumstance, we needed to find you hot heads a new instructor," Miles said but didn't finish because he was cut off by a voice that sounded very similar to his.

"So I volunteered," an exact replica of Miles stepped out where the students could see him.

"And how are you going to teach us fire elemental magic sir, you're a water elemental, so isn't your clone," Hannah asked.

"Well normally yes but I'm special, you see I have all the same knowledge and skills as Abby, Miles just put me in a younger less boring version of his body from a long time ago, so I'm essentially Abby's skills with a less aged Miles covering," The clone started laughing.

All of the D.A. was in some degree of shock, they had seen slight glimpses with Harry, but Miles as a happy and carefree person was something they hadn't expected to see.

If they didn't expect that then they were surprised when he started juggling mini suns, none more shocked then the fire elementals.

"Oh yeah I also have Miles's magical strength," the clone threw the three suns into the air and they collided, a huge beam of super heated energy hit a wave of water and dissipated.

"I would appreciate it Sparky if you didn't burn a hole through the castle on your first day, then I might not have to kill you as soon and make another clone," Miles said.

"You would kill another part of yourself," Sparky asked Miles in a concerned tone.

"What do you mean another part of my self," Miles asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you'd say, and to confuse the children of course, especially your little water elementals," Sparky stuck his tongue out and started to massage his scalp quickly while chanting incoherently, his hair became a short an spiky red and he pulled his robe off to reveal a fire master uniform.

"Ok kids, is that easier to understand," Sparky waved to himself, "I'm Sparky the substitute fire elemental master."

Hermione raised her hand, "How is this even possible, we saw you use clones against Prof. Snape, and from what the others have said all the instructors have the same uncanny ability to replicate themselves, but this goes against the laws of magic," Hermione looked completely confused.

"You'll notice, that the laws of magic seem to ignore Miles," Sparky said, while flexing his hands open and closed, "and of course as a part of Miles, the laws ignore me as well," Sparky said in a happy tone.

Harry spoke next, "Did you have to make him the obnoxious part of you, and he's cramping my style."

"I don't get to choose they're personalities, you know that," Miles said.

"I can't go in depth for security reasons but until further notice Sparky is the new teacher," Miles turned to look at Sparky, "please don't make me kill you, it'll be annoying."

"I'd like to see you try," Sparky mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Never mind I think I'm going to like him," Harry laughed and walked up to Sparky and threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Oh god what have you done," Gaia deadpanned.

**D.A Meeting – Fire Elementals**

"I know you have questions, but it's not my job to answer them, talk to Miles," Sparky said.

"Technically you are Miles, aren't you," Fred said

"Yeah if you're a clone of Miles then you would technically be the person to answer our questions," George said.

"Ah," a red beard grew on Sparky's face and he started to twirl it with his fingers as he tried to look like he was thinking speculatively.

"Nope sorry not good enough bull shit boys," the beard burned off his face leaving the room smelling like singed hair, "I'm Sparky not Miles."

"Like I said I'm here to teach you to burn things and them blow them up, or is it blow them up and then burn them, you know what ill just teach you to do both separately and then we'll go from there, ok," Sparky said.

"Of course it ok, that's why you're here, let's get started I want to se where your at with this fire stuff," Sparky said in a bored tone, "then I teach you the blowy uppy stuff."

"Blowy uppy stuff," Fred said hopefully while George nodded vigorously.

"Yes Please," George said.

"Let's get started then," Sparky said with an insane gleam in his eye that caused the twins to giggle like schoolgirls.

**Later –Hogwarts -Chamber of Secrets**

Three white haired copies of Miles were assembled around a stone tablet where Tonks, who had assumed her natural from again, was covered with just a sheet.

The serpents coiled around the chamber door slithered around the door which slid back with an unnatural hiss and another Miles walked into the chamber with a large book in hand.

"How does her mind look," the new arrival Miles said as he stepped up to his three clones.

"Not to good, we're making progress, but Voldemort really did a number on not only her memories but her micro-fractured her magical core, and rerouted her magical pathways as well," the clone standing with his hands over Tonks's head informed the real Miles

"Basically he's given himself time to train with Abby's stolen skills," Miles said.

"God does everyone have train all the time," Zeph said as he stepped though the chambers door.

"Nice to see you could join me Zeph, I'm going to need your help with something," Miles said again absorbed in his abnormally large book, "I think I found a way to help her, it's still going to take a few months maybe more, but it should help to fix her magical pathways, maybe even strengthen them, then it just a matter of fixing her mindscape," Miles told Zeph.

"You have to get her conscious to rebuild her mindscape though, otherwise it'll be like trying to speak Japanese, scratch that, it'll be more like trying to read Japanese," Zeph said, "blind," Zeph added in the end.

"I know, but we have to heal the damage first or she'll be too distracted by the excruciating pain to rebuild her mindscape, that and without fixing the fractures in her core, if we wake her up then we might turn her into a squib," Miles said.

"If I may sir," one of the white haired Miles said, "being a metamorph, and having gone through core boosting rituals, she wouldn't become a squib, her core would most likely consume her body, and maybe even the surrounding area, until we've completely fixed her damaged core, we can't take her out of stasis."

"I know that, you don't have to tell me, your all a part of me, a part of my consciousness, if you think of something then, I've already thought about it," Miles exploded on the clone of himself.

Zeph laughing broke the tension, "You know the fact that you don't choose their personalities makes it easier to get one to push your buttons," Zeph started laughing even harder.

"We're just trying to lighten the mood sir," the white haired Miles said with a small smirk.

"We know you're worried, all of us are, even Sparky, remember man we're all connected," Zeph said as he placed his hand on Miles's shoulder.

Miles visibly deflated, "Yeah, I guess so, I'm sorry I forget that you're attached to me Zeph, and that whatever I feel so do you. That's why you'll be the most help to me though, I need Shira too, and then I'm going to fix Tonks's magical pathways, with some improvised alchemy."

"To fix something that was altered wouldn't take that much of a sacrifice," Zeph peered over Miles's shoulder to take a look at his book, "this might work, and your right you'll need my help, and you should supercharge Sparky, and yourself, then we should have the power to pull this off, and we might have enough magic to use that we won't need a physical offering."

"So your with me then Zeph," Miles said.

"All the way, and forever Harry you know that," Zeph responded.

'Hey, don't call me Harry unless I'm in that form," Miles snapped back.

"I can throw Harry's around to whoever I please, I own the trademarked name Harry, for this entire school year, I believe," Zeph said.

"That you do, just don't call me Harry and we'll be good," Miles retorted.

"I'll call you Harry anytime I please, Harry," Zeph shifted back into his Harry Potter form.

"Oh don't call me Harry, when you're being Harry," Miles whined.

"But you are Harry," Harry said to Miles.

Miles shifted into his true from, a slightly older, and battle scarred version of Zeph's Harry image.

"Well now your just going to confuse everyone Harry," Harry said to Harry.

"Why should me wearing this form confuse anyone, obviously I'm Harry, right Harry," Harry said to Harry.

The door rolled back a third time and Sparky the red haired version of Miles, stepped through.

"Oh we're playing who's the Harryiest," Sparky's form shifted to what h=Harry had looked like before he had undergone any training.

"I think we want to forget about that Harry, Harry," Harry told the other Harry while looking to Harry for support.

"I don't know I think Harry might be right Harry," Harry took Harry's side against Harry, "Harry does look the most Harry."

Shira's form shimmered into view and her body morphed and changed into a very well endowed, girl version of Harry.

"I'm Harry too," Harry told the other Harry's.

"She wins," Harry tells the other Harry's while he ogled Harry's breasts.

"Eww man," Harry shifted back into Miles, "I'm sorry but I didn't want to know that if I had been born Harriet Potter the geezer might have molested me."

Zeph reappeared in the jungle of Harryness, "Who you calling geezer and if you looked like that then maybe Harry."

"Cut it out with the Harry's," Sparky said as he returned to his original state.

"No I think I'm going to stay Harri for a while,' Harri said.

"Yes," Zeph exclaimed.

Harri's breasts shrunk until they were average size.

"Aww," Zeph whined, "nevermind you're not that hot as a girl Harry."

"Thanks for the laugh guys; I know I've been uptight since Tonks's mind was ripped apart, but in a few weeks a month or two max she should be back," Miles copied his book and handed it to them to look over.

"I'm just a battery what do I need this for," Sparky said, "Plus watch," Sparks hands started to glow and a plain silver collar appeared in his hand, he craved some runes into is and fastened it to his neck.

Sparky disappeared with a puff of smoke and then reappeared with a molten collar about his neck.

"Now I know everything you know about what you're trying to do, informed batteries are getter then dumb ones," Sparky said and conjured a chair of fire which he dropped down into heavily.

"What did you just do," Miles asked Sparky.

"You thought of the concept, I just put it to use, I made a get poutta jail free card for that skull of yours," Sparky said with a smile.

Miles focused for a second like he was reading something in his mind, "Holy shit you figured out a crude rune array that would give you one chance to reintegrate your magic and mind with mine before it forced your restructuring as the same clone outside my body."

"Yes, isn't it great, the only problem is like you so callously put it the rune array is crude, it takes so much energy that I'm drained when I rematerialize, and it melt's the collar," Sparky explained.

"Here make another one from these," Miles threw three bands of metal at Sparky, "and use these for the runes," Miles handed Sparky a brush and carving tool, and a vile dark liquid.

A worktable appeared in front of Sparky who immediately set to work, "You honestly think it can withstand the strain," Sparky said while twining the metal strands together.

"Uh, I'm lost here what about you Harri," Harri nodded. " and I have a mind link to you man, what are you making," Zeph asked.

"Well Sparky solved one formulae I've been working with," Miles said as he pulled out more vials and cartons, and a small obsidian bowl that had gold symbols around the edge.

"You know how you make a clone there a carbon copy of you," Zeph nodded, "and when I make one they'll get random personality traits," Zeph nodded again.

"Sparky, has designed a rudimentary way of selecting the clones personalities," Miles continued to explain while he added things to the black and gold bowl, "all I have to do is link each collar to a certain magical frequency, so when I summon them the clone I summon will appear and not a personality at random."

"Almost done boss,' Sparky said, the new collar had been braided, and carved and was undergoing the painting process.

"Ok when your done add a ordo, cais, and a chirie, rune to the interior of the band," Miles said, the obsidian bowl began to glow a soft green from the inside of the volcanic glass itself.

Miles activated six bloodrunes, then he began forming visible runes with magic in the air in a circle around the bowl.

"You need a drop of your blood on that collar, then put it in here when your done, then you power up the runes with all the energy you have left," Miles informed Sparky who nodded and finished up his work, and placed the collar in the obsidian bowl.

"On three, one, two, three," magic pulsed of Sparky for a second before he vanished.

Miles pulled the collar from the bowl, it was covered in a dark red slime that had tinges of green, and white.

"Sparky," Miles said while summoning a clone, who shook his head, miles tried again and a different clone appeared.

"Miles picked up the collar and Sparky appeared instantly.

"Put it on and then try to reintegrate on your own again," Miles told Sparky who did just that.

Miles activated more blood runes and supercharged his magical core, and then Sparky reappeared. The collar was glowing orange but was still intact.

"Until I can find a better energy stabilizer then dragon's bile, you'll need to keep that to a minimum," Miles told Sparky.

"I thought we were going to do something important," Zeph asked, "Isn't that why you told us to come down here Miles."

"I didn't tell you to come down here, we cant perform the ritual until the full moon in two weeks," Miles said with a smirk.

"I told you both to come here so you could see this," Sparky said while chuckling, "and you couldn't even tell the difference."

"Well let's just go about the routine until then men, and Harri," Miles said, and then turned around and started talking to the white haired clones of himself.

"You know you really need to stop hanging out with yourself," Zeph said, "it's kind of creepy."

**A/N **

**Kind of a filler I know but hey its an update right. basically wanted to give you guys some background info on what happened to abby/tonks Oh and I own nothing that will get me sued for claiming as my own. **


	39. Chapter 39 Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 39 Sleeping Beauty

* * *

The routine of Hogwarts set in for both the students, and the teachers. The days blended into weeks and the weeks slowly became months, it had been nearly three months since Voldemort had attacked Abby, she was still unconscious as her magical pathways were very slowly and carefully healed and re-routed.

Zeph entered the chamber of secrets and looked to the white haired Miles trio that he had taken to calling the Einstein's, then he looked at the two beds that now occupied the Chamber's main room.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"No Miles, I refuse to allow the leader of our team to put himself in acoma, we need you," Zeph pleaded angrily.

" It's the only way that I can be sure she'll recover, I've gone over the formula a dozen times, I even had Sparky and the Einstein's double check my calculations, I'm positive it will work," , Miles growled at Zeph, he was clearly upset that Zeph was arguing with him.

"For the last time Miles if you have copies of yourself check your work it doesn't count as an outside opinion," Zeph was about to tear into Miles again but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He's never going to give up on this Zeph, I know, I am him," Sparky said, " we'll wait until your busy and do it without you if we have to."

Miles form shifted to his natural form, an older battle worn and exhausted Harry Potter slumped to the ground near Tonks bed.

"Zeph," Harry paused, "Dobby, please, you don't understand what she truly means to me," Harry broke down and started sobbing, " he's taken everything I've ever loved, every person that's ever loved me is gone because of him, I can't lose her too please," Harry paused to wipe his eyes, "brother, let me save her."

Zeph was overwhelmed by foreign emotions, it seems that Harry's mental dam of his emotions had just burst. At first the emotions felt like a Phoenix song slowly building in strength until it was deafening. Slowly he felt a second sound it was low and nearly inaudible in the wave of Phoenix song but Zeph heard it, it caused him to remember the dark times, when he was a slave for his own family.

"What do you need from me Harry," Zeph said with a sad smile, Harry looked up confused and then Zeph felt the emotions change the roaring of the phoenix in his head changed tunes until it sounded like a roar of triumph and hope.

* * *

FLASHBACK END

* * *

That had been a month after Voldemort had attacked his friends mentally and nearly shattered his brothers world.

Harry had cloned himself and Sparky made collars for the new Miles and the Einstien's, so that they could exist even when their creator was unconscious.

Zeph was getting restless, he came to the chamber everyday to check on Harry's progress, it seemed that after Harry had fixed Tonks core and magical channels he had moved on to the grueling process of helping her rebuild her very intricate mindscape.

In the few moments that Harry had been awake, he had double checked his research and calculations. All he had told Zeph was that Voldemort would pay for what he did to his lover, and that he had to help Tonks sort every single memory because good old Voldemort had taken a pile driver to her mind.

Harry was scheduled to be awake for three hours today so he could strengthen his own barriers, one of the negatives of being an and helping someone else build a mindscape is that your own focus is distracted and your mindscape can fall into disrepair.

Harry's mind slowly started to come back into the real world, his vision was blurry and he had a pricing head ache, he disconnected the tube that was supplying his body with nutrient potions.

Harry looked around and noticed that the Einstien's were gone and half the torches in the chamber were out.

There was a barely audible hiss from the direction of Slytherin's giant bust, " release me, let me free, I need to rip and shred, so hungry, must eat," Harry realized instantly that the voice was speaking in parseltongue.

A large explosion rocked the room as a gigantic snake burst from Slytherin's mouth sending pieces of the bust everywhere. Harry jumped to his feet and did a quick survey of the area for his wand, it was missing.

He took a deep breath and his hands started to glow as he exhaled, one green and one blue. With a shout a large burst of green lightening shot from his hands and rebounded off the basilisks scaled armor.

Harry leapt to the top of the chamber and dissolved into a pool of water on the ceiling.

"Oh come on Harry you know there's only two other people that could turn into a basilisk," Zeph said while barely restraining his laughter.

The enormous basilisk had disappeared and been replaced by a now full on laughing Zeph, Harry morphed into his Miles persona and glared at Zeph.

"Why do you or Sparky have to do that every time Icome out. I swear I'm going to obliterate that statue from the get go next time and fry whoever is inside," Miles said as he walked over to the small cordoned off area where Tonks was still unconscious.

"How long was I out this time.?"

"Seven days, same as always, I don't know why you always feel the need to ask if you set the timer for seven day, you're going to wake up in seven days," Zeph responded.

"The reason why I ask every time, is because eventually her own defenses are going to be strong enough to slowly push me out before the timer goes off, that's when I know I'm making progress," Miles waved his hand and a small piece of paper appeared.

He handed this paper to Zeph, " see she pushed me out ten minutes early last time and twenty five minutes early on this last time."

Zeph could feel through their bond that Miles was very happy about this news and strengthened the barrier he had been building on their bond locking away his emotions.

Miles turned to Zeph, he could feel the slightest bit of apprehension, and nervousness from the bond he shared with his fellow elemental. Then as soon as Zeph realized that Miles could sense what he was feeling the I density of Zeph's emotions diminished until only a phantom of unreadable emotion remained like a soft buzzing.

"What's wrong," Miles asked Zeph both inside his mind and from his mouth," what has you so worried about my reaction that you've nearly perfected blocking our bond on your end?"

" Ha ha," Zeph nervously laughed while absently scratching the back of his head, "I really didn't wanna have to tell you yet, you know before you relax and eat, and.."

Miles interrupted, " all good reasons to just come out and tell me what it is your hiding so well."

Zeph sighed and then resigned himself to his fate, he dropped the shield on their emotions completely so that his brother would know how he was feeling.

Miles eyes widened and he exclaimed,"Damn, you've gotten a lot better than I gave you credit for earlier. How in the world were you keeping this much emotion locked away."

Zeph form shifted until his skin was alabaster white and his hair turned platinum blonde. Zeph put his hands behind his back and puffed out his chest.

" A Malfoy always keeps a cool head under pressure, we hold nothing higher than pureblood ideals, and human emotions other than pride and hatred are beneath us," Zeph laughed and punched himself in the face dispelling his illusion with a fancy little light show.

"Its about Voldemort and you aren't going to like it, " Zeph stopped obviously dreading Miles reaction to the news, " while you were unconscious he raided several high priority ministry targets," he paused.

"And, so what were at war Zeph, what do you expect the enemy to do send students to assassinate professors, ha they would get their asses handed to them if any professor took them seriously," Miles said to Zeph, who was laughing at a private joke.

The laughing stopped and Zeph was serious again, " every target he approached alone, without his death eaters," Miles eyes widened, " every target has been left a pile of ashes," Miles eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

Miles shook his head bewildered by the news he had just received, " How many dead," Miles forced himself to ask even though he dreaded the answer.

" The last tally was close to 200 but it's hard to tell when everything is ash, Miles he obliterated 3 safe-houses, destroyed Bones manor and personally executed Amelia Bones, he took Azkaban and left the dementors that didn't side with him shredded cloaks, He also destroyed Dumbledore's Family home in Godrick's hollow," Zeph let the last part sink in before he shocked his friend even more.

" he didn't use fiendfyre once Miles," Zeph closed his eyes as he said the last part, so he didn't see the look of horror he knew was plastered on Miles face.

" There's no way he mastered it that fast, thats impossible even if he's gone through as many rituals as we suspect, it's just inhuman," Miles spoke mostly to himself trying to come to terms with this new revelation.

"There's no other way to explain the multicolored flames that we're witnessed or the heat and power need to turn buildings and people to ash like he did, there's only one explanation and you've most likely figured it out Harry, either through rituals or through his mothers inbred pureblood mixing with fresh muggle blood, he has to be..."

Miles form shifted back to Harry as he fell into the chair he had conjured, " a mimic like me, but that means that my mimicking ability can't be the power he knows not, and for that case neither can anything we learned from the order now that Voldy got his hands on nearly everything."

Harry, stared at his hands, his eyes unfocused as he though deep on what his teams next course of action would be.

Sparky's hand appeared on Harry's shoulder, " don't sweat it kid we know some ways to over power him, and the easiest is in that journal you always write potential experiments in, best part about being you, is you can test your theory yourself without the chance of injuring your fellow elementals."

"What journal," Zeph asked," I know you are the same person, but you," Sparky pointed to himself as he stepped in front of Harry so Zeph was pointing at him.

Sparky scratched his head and looked like he was deep in thought.

"No not you, the real one Harry, Miles, we share a mental bond, memories life experience how can you keep anything a secret from me," Zeph seemed more curious then upset.

"The journal Sparky mentioned is a mental catalogue of my experiments and hypothesis, I write in this secured journal in my mindscape and I lock away the conscious memory of the ideas, making them completely undetectable, and through a ritual I did during our training seal the information to only be spoken to or of to myself, or any other version of me presently available," Harry pointed to Sparky.

" We are me and I'm allowed to talk to myself , but our bond is different, I've researched forever and finally have a theory as to why," Harry paused thinking his words through, " well, why you became you Zeph, or how you even changed from Dobby the house elf, to Zeph, Elf Teen-Geezer extraordinaire,," Harry stopped talking and closed his eyes.

"Oh," Zeph said while staring at a blank spot on the wall slightly uncomfortable about being remind of his previous enslaved life.

"The pure human wizard blood, mixed with your elven blood, and altered you at birth, that's why during the chamber incident you could indirectly disobey your nephews orders.

Your Malfoy blood wouldn't allow you to completely be a servant. Your wizard blood also kept you alive when you were only partially bonded to me," Miles paused to to see if Zeph was still following.

"I have an extra large magical core so when you a half wizard half elf, willing bonded yourself to me it supercharged your wizard physiology and since your body's size couldn't handle that much power our magic mutated your body to the perfect specifications to handle both wizard and elven magic," now Zeph looked a little lost.

"Your powers and body came from me, that's why instead of you being my slave our magic's together changed the bond between us to an old elven bond, The Battle Meld Bond which has only been recorded occuring with high elves according to Shira, it causes mind sharing, mana pooling, and ability sharing," Harry snapped his fingers and shimmered out of existence only to reappear a few feet to the left.

"Your elven magic allows me to use wandless magic more efficiently and some access to house elf magic, unfortunately I did not acquire a mutated elven wizard magical core like you do, so I have no chance of learning true elven magic from Shira," Miles noticed that Zeph was now completely absorbed in his own origins so he turned back to Sparky.

" You think the calculations are right and that, could work," Harry asked his clone.

"We will never know until we try," Sparky said with a grin, before he started laughing.

Harry shifted back into his Miles form and started to laugh as well.

Zeph came out of his daze and looked between the two confused, " am I the only one that doesn't know what your talking about," he asked to the room, and the Einstein's, Sparky, and Miles all turned and stared him down their gaze unnerving, before they all started to laugh.

Zeph turned and walked away grumbling under his breath about how crazy people with split personalities, shouldn't be given a nearly endless supply of power.

* * *

A/n don't know if you guys like the explanation chappie but hey atleast the story continues, please reveiw.


End file.
